


Bear Me Safe Through Dark

by enigmaticblue



Series: More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Pepper, F/M, M/M, Phil Coulson & Pepper Potts Friendship, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony are looking forward to the rest of their lives together and are planning their wedding, when all hell breaks loose. Confronting Captain America is bad enough, but after the events of New York, Bruce questions his control and his relationship with Tony. Tony can’t sleep and isn’t sure he can start a life with Bruce when his head isn’t screwed on straight. Jennifer is trying to figure out how to be a superhero both in and out of the courtroom, and Pepper is doing her best to ensure things don’t all go to hell in a handbasket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Banners & Wallpapers] More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found) Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208458) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst). 



> Written for the Marvel Big Bang 2015. I’ve tossed a lot of canon out with this fic. I liked IM3 well enough, but there were things that just didn’t work well with this ‘verse, and other things I thought didn’t work well at all. I’d just ask you to keep an open mind.
> 
> With thanks to my artist, digitalwave, and my beta, thomasina75.
> 
> And thank you to knowmefirst, who made art for the whole series!

“So, we’re agreed on this?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce looks at the new suit, painted gunmetal gray standing at attention in their Malibu workshop. It’s heavier than Tony’s suits, with more powerful weaponry. “War Machine is an apt name.”

 

“Any objections?” Tony presses. “I know it’s my technology, but it’s _our_ decision.”

 

Bruce glances at him. “I know that the Army is off my back, probably permanently, but the big issue was that we weren’t folded into the chain of command. So, we give them someone who is.”

 

“No more Senate hearings, no more secret reports,” Tony agrees. “And Rhodey can do some of the heavy lifting to bring about world peace. That gives me more time with you, more time to work on the building in Manhattan, more time period.”

 

Bruce smiles. “More time sounds good.”

 

Tony puts an arm around his shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple. “You doing okay? You’ve been quieter than usual lately.”

 

“Life has been quieter lately,” Bruce replies. “Everything is going really well.”

 

“And that makes you nervous.”

 

“A bit,” Bruce admits. “After what happened to me, and to Jennifer, and with Vanko… Can you blame me?”

 

Tony squeezes the back of his neck. “Not a bit. Any word from Jen on the lawsuit?”

 

“Winding its slow way through the courts,” Bruce replies. “Her firm is fully behind her, and she thinks the government will wind up settling. I think she’s hoping for enough to pay off her student loans.”

 

“Hell, I’d pay off her student loans,” Tony says. “And I probably will just as soon as I think she’ll take it. Maybe after we get married.”

 

Bruce smiles. “You might be surprised. She’s stubborn.”

 

“Really?” Tony says, clearly trying to act surprised, but his smile gives him away. “She’s related to you, and she’s stubborn?”

 

Bruce laughs at that. “Yeah, yeah. We come by it honestly.”

 

“And I am very appreciative of your stubbornness,” Tony says with a leer. “It’s definitely been a selling point.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Are you going to do something about that?”

 

“You want me to?”

 

“Always,” Bruce says.

 

Tony kisses him with a fervor that’s not new but is welcome. As long as they’ve been together, the ardor hasn’t died. There’s a couch in the lab, and Tony backs him up into it.

 

“Lube?” Tony asks between kisses.

 

“Cushions,” Bruce manages.

 

“Jarvis? Lock it down,” Tony orders.

 

It’s a familiar dance at this point, and there’s an expertise that makes it easy to fall into a rhythm. They jack each other off slow and easy, and it’s good. After Betty, after he’d turned into something he didn’t recognize, Bruce hadn’t believed he’d have _this_ again.

 

The fact that he does never ceases to amaze him.

 

When they’ve both come, they relax on the couch, the silence between them comfortable.

 

“I love you,” Tony says, his tone serious.

 

Bruce smiles. “I know you do. I love you, too.”

 

And in that moment, Bruce believes that love might be enough. It’s a feeling that doesn’t last.

 

 

“You sure you don’t want to be here for this?” Tony asks. “It’s partly your baby, too.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I should check in with Jemma and Leo, and let you and Rhodey catch up.”

 

Tony leans back against the lab bench, feeling as though they’d just had this conversation. Actually, they _had_ this conversation the previous day, right here in the workshop, and capped it off with some great sex. “I didn’t think you had a problem with Rhodey. We agreed about the suit.”

 

Sighing, Bruce says, “I know he’s your friend, and I don’t dislike him. I think giving him a suit is the right call.”

 

“But?”

 

“He wrote that report,” Bruce replies simply, but Tony can hear the emotion buried in his voice. “Maybe it didn’t make a difference, maybe it did, but I have to wonder if the Army gave Ross the go-ahead at least partly on that basis.”

 

Tony grimaces. “Ross probably would have come after you anyway.”

 

“Like I said, maybe.”

 

“But you’re still uncomfortable around him,” Tony says flatly.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Look, I have no problem playing nice, and he’s your best friend. I just—don’t always need to be here when he’s around.”

 

Tony wants to be angry, but he’d been there when they’d recovered Bruce and Jennifer, and somehow he suspects that Bruce’s lingering resentment and suspicion have a lot more to do with what had happened to his cousin. Bruce is used to shitty things happening to him, but the idea that he might be responsible for getting Jennifer hurt is something else altogether.

 

Bruce isn’t going to forgive that any time soon. Giving Rhodey a suit is clearly not the same thing as being in the same room together.

 

“I get it,” Tony says reluctantly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says sincerely. “I’m not saying I never want to see him, but this is your deal. You give him the suit, you make his day, and you get all the kudos.”

 

The situation is a strange one for Tony; he’s used to people preferring Rhodey’s company to his own. Rhodey is the stand-up guy.

 

Then again, Rhodey is also the guy who plays by the rules, and those rules had resulted in a damaging report delivered to the Senate Armed Services Committee. Bruce needs people who are willing to bend the rules, or use the rules in his favor, like Jennifer.

 

“It’s okay,” Tony says. “No big deal. I’ll tell him you had a thing in L.A.”

 

Bruce gives him a quick, relieved smile. “Thanks, Tony.”

 

Tony wonders what Bruce would have done if Tony hadn’t declared that he wasn’t making weapons anymore right from the get go. If Tony had kept his DOD contracts and military contacts, Bruce probably would have run.

 

And Tony would have lost out on the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

Once Bruce is gone, Tony says, “Jarvis, let me know when Rhodey gets here, huh?”

 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies.

 

Tony cranks up the music and goes back to work on the newest rendition of the suit. This one will need to stand up to underwater work for when he’s hooking up the new building in Manhattan to the big arc reactor. The reactor is going to be installed in a few weeks, and the building is coming along right on time—mostly due to Pepper and Bruce, who are definitely on top of things.

 

His job is to make sure the arc reactor can handle the strain of running the building, and to ensure that he can get it installed without a problem.

 

And once that’s done, they’ll be getting married.

 

The music goes quiet, and Jarvis announces, “Colonel Rhodes is here, sir.”

 

“Send him down, J,” Tony orders.

 

Rhodey enters the lab and looks around. “Where’s your better half?”

 

“He had a thing in L.A., looking after the baby scientists,” Tony replies.

 

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. “You mean he doesn’t want to see me.”

 

Tony blows out a breath. “Can you blame him, Rhodey?”

 

“I can blame him for thinking I had anything to do with it,” Rhodey shoots back heatedly.

 

Tony really hates being in the middle. “Your report—”

 

“Ross was a loose cannon!” Rhodey insists.

 

Tony has no idea how the conversation had gotten so out of control so fast. “I’m not saying that Bruce blames you, and I certainly don’t. But Bruce and his cousin had a rough time of it, and your report didn’t help.”

 

Rhodey opens his mouth, and Tony cuts him off. “I don’t want to argue about this. Bruce needs more time, and I’m willing to give that to him.”

 

Rhodey blows out a breath. “I’m sorry, for whatever it’s worth.”

 

“And someday, Bruce will be ready to hear that, and you can tell him,” Tony says. “Until that day arrives, however, I’ve got something for you.”

 

Rhodey grimaces. “Gotta say, I’m used to being the one smoothing things over for you.”

 

Tony smiles. “Bruce is a special case. Now, do you want to see your surprise or not?”

 

Rhodey accepts the change of subject gracelessly. “Yes, I want to see it.”

 

Tony has draped the new suit of armor in a tarp, and he pulls it off with a flourish. “It’s all yours, buddy.”

 

Rhodey’s eyes go wide, and his face splits in a grin as he realizes exactly what Tony is offering, all hard feelings forgotten. “You’re serious?”

 

“Code name is War Machine, and it’s packing some pretty heavy artillery. Enjoy.”

 

Tony watches with a pleased smile as Rhodey circles the new suit. “Can I try it out now?”

 

“I told you, it’s all yours. I figure you might want to go for a flight,” Tony replies. “Up to you whether it’s solo.”

 

Rhodey laughs. “Hell, yes, I’d like to go flying with you.” He hesitates. “Banner knows about this?”

 

“He helped me build it,” Tony admits. “And came up with some of the more interesting modifications. The weapons are all me, but the suit will stand up to pretty much any extreme of temperature and provide some pretty decent shielding for radiation. That’s on Bruce.”

 

“Maybe I’ll send him a thank you,” Rhodey replies. “What does he like?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Bruce? Send him a selection of teas. Or maybe spices. He likes to cook.”

 

“I’ll figure something out,” Rhodey promises. “Maybe a peace offering.”

 

Tony knows what would go a long way toward proving to Bruce that Rhodey is on their side, or at least isn’t on the _other_ side, but it’s something he knows better than to ask Rhodey for. Asking for a smoking gun proving that Ross had been acting under orders is probably beyond the bounds of their friendship.

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Tony says diplomatically. “Wanna take it for a test drive?”

 

“You know it!”

 

Tony leads the way, screaming out of the Malibu mansion, Rhodey on his heels, and it feels good. It’s the kind of reckless fun he doesn’t dare indulge in with Bruce, looping around each other, racing side-by-side, and generally acting like a couple of idiots.

 

When they return, the ‘bots get them both out of the suit. “You’re going to do something about this, right?”

 

“Taken care of,” Tony assures him. “I’ve already spoken to the Air Force, and we’re working on a couple of locations where you can get in and out. LA AFB can already handle War Machine, and you’ll be stationed out of there for the time being.”

 

“That works,” Rhodey says. “Thanks, man.”

 

“Hey, I’m working on this saving the world gig, and I could use the extra help,” Tony replies. “I’m going to be a married man soon.”

 

“You guys set a date yet?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Sometime after the building in Manhattan is done. I’ll let you know when we have something more concrete.”

 

He knows Rhodey is probably expecting to be his best man, but he wants to check in with Bruce first, and Jennifer is going to be there as well. Besides, there’s also Pepper, and Tony is hoping to find some kind of happy medium.

 

“Well, let me know when, and I’ll be there,” Rhodey promises. “I’ll even wear a suit.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony replies, and hopes that’s compromise enough.

 

 

Bruce grimaces. “Why? Why are we doing this now?”

 

“Because our plans for the Manhattan building are finalized, and _you_ agreed to marry me, which necessarily means making arrangements for our wedding,” Tony replies. “Unless you’re backing out.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Did I say that?”

 

“You’re remarkably unenthused,” Tony says.

 

“And yet, remarkably excited about actually being married to you,” Bruce counters. “I feel like that should count for something.”

 

Tony pretends to think about that. “Okay, fair point. Would you rather we elope?”

 

Bruce opens his mouth to say, “Yes, of course, let’s do that,” and he can’t. The thing about marrying Tony Stark is that if it’s not public, he won’t believe that it’s happened. He’ll keep pinching himself for all eternity, wondering if he’d dreamed up the whole thing.

 

Plus, there’s a small part of him that actually wants the wedding.

 

“No,” he says. “I just don’t want it to be wild and crazy.”

 

“Check,” Tony says immediately. “Definitely not your speed. Small ceremony, then? Classy reception?”

 

Bruce thinks he can deal with that. “Yeah, that works.”

 

“How about we completely buck tradition and have Pepper and Jen stand up with us?” Tony suggests.

 

Bruce loves the idea but feels compelled to ask, “Will that hurt Rhodey’s feelings?”

 

“I’ll explain it to him,” Tony replies. “Do you have anybody other than Jen?”

 

Bruce smirks. “What do you think Natasha would say?”

 

Tony barks a laugh. “She’d probably do it, but I like the idea of it being just the four of us.”

 

“Maybe Rhodey could officiate?” Bruce suggests.

 

Tony looks thoughtful. “Not a bad idea. He’d probably love that.”

 

“Especially since I’m not entirely sure he approves of our relationship,” Bruce says dryly.

 

“Rhodey has come around,” Tony asserts. “He thinks you’re a good influence.”

 

Bruce snorts. “He thinks I’m dangerous.”

 

“ _I’m_ dangerous,” Tony replies. “And I’m happy. I’m happy with _you_. Rhodey knows that.”

 

Sentiments like that never fail to warm Bruce right down to his toes, and while he could do without the Other Guy, he can’t help but be grateful that he’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time—or the right place at the right time—in Afghanistan.

 

“Same goes for me,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony grins brightly. “Dancing?”

 

Bruce’s first impulse is to say no, and then he remembers dancing with Tony at that benefit, early in their relationship, and he says, “You know, I’d love to dance with you at our wedding.”

 

That’s apparently the right answer, because Tony’s expression goes soft and fond. “Yeah, me too, Big Guy.”

 

“No sit down dinner, though,” Bruce says. “Too formal.”

 

“Heavy hors d’oeuvres it is,” Tony responds. “Okay, California or New York? Or somewhere else?”

 

“New York,” Bruce says definitively. “I love it here in Malibu, but home base is going to be New York City, and that’s where Jen is, and Pepper’s spending most of her time there, too. Plus, there are more options for venues than Los Angeles.”

 

Besides, Bruce _likes_ New York better. He likes the rhythm of the city more than L.A., and maybe this is where they started, but New York is their future.

 

“I always knew the Big Apple was more your speed,” Tony replies with a smile. “Consider it done.”

 

Tony is certain that they can get any venue they choose, and since they haven’t settled on a particular date, Bruce thinks he’s probably right. They want to wait until after the building in Manhattan is complete, which means it will be sometime after May, maybe June.

 

“I always wanted to be a June bride,” Tony teases.

 

It’s easy after that to draw up a list of things they want, and things they don’t want—classy venue, good security, a relatively limited crowd considering how many people would love an invitation to Tony Stark’s wedding.

 

“I think that does it for now,” Tony finally says. “We can probably hire out the rest of it.”

 

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. While he definitely wants to get married, planning a wedding is really not his forte. “Great.”

 

“Come on, let’s go do science,” Tony says.

 

Tony’s Stark Phone is taking the world by storm, and is making Stark Industries a leader in the communications industry. Bruce is working on medical imaging technology that can be used in impoverished areas, even where electricity doesn’t always work.

 

Iron Man might be bringing world peace, but Bruce feels like he’s doing his part to change the world with SI, on a larger scale than he could have without Tony and his resources.

 

They’re working out of the SI laboratories because Bruce needs the equipment, and he still has a couple of baby scientists to supervise. They’re self-sufficient, but Bruce still feels a need to check in on them regularly. He’s supposed to be mentoring them, after all, and they’d helped him save Tony’s life.

 

“I’m going to check in on Leo and Jemma,” Bruce says after he’s gone as far as he can on the planning phase. He’s sent the plans to manufacturing, and then they’ll have some field tests. “You okay here?”

 

“Fine,” Tony says distractedly. “Have fun.”

 

Bruce smiles fondly and drops a kiss on the back of Tony’s neck. “See you for dinner?”

 

“Of course,” Tony says, not quite so distracted. “We’re meeting Jen and Pepper, right?”

 

“That’s right,” Bruce replies.

 

“See you in a couple of hours, then,” Tony says.

 

Leo and Jemma are each working on their own projects at the moment, Leo on nanotech and Jemma on a way to take down anything from a person to the Other Guy without resorting to bullets.

 

“How’s it going?” Bruce asks.

 

Jemma smiles brightly. “Really well! I think I’ve nearly got the formula right.”

 

“Need any help?”

 

“Not just now,” she replies.

 

“Leo?”

 

“Well, if Mr. Stark has some time soon, I could pick his brain,” Leo says hopefully. Then, perhaps realizing how that sounds, he adds, “Or yours.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll let Tony know that you want to talk to him.”

 

He feels a little bit at loose ends. He’d been on the run for years, and then there had been building the suit and the business with Obadiah Stane, and then racing to find a cure for Tony.

 

Bruce has work that he loves, a partner he loves, friends and family, and yet he feels adrift. He hadn’t thought he was the adrenalin junkie that Tony is, and he certainly doesn’t want to do anything that would risk the Other Guy making an appearance.

 

But he’s also not used to the quiet life anymore, and he doesn’t know whether to try to get used to it, or wait for the other shoe to drop.

 

On second thought, Bruce is _definitely_ waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

 

When Tony looks up for the first time in hours, he takes note of the fact that Bruce is still absent, and he wonders if FitzSimmons had needed Bruce after all, or if there was another reason Bruce hadn’t returned to their shared space.

 

For the first time in a long time, Tony feels like he has some balance to his life. Rhodey’s taking over some of the world-saving duties. The building in Manhattan will be done soon, both on time and under budget, and it’s going to show the world what clean energy can accomplish.

 

And he’s getting married, which is something he never thought would happen, but it feels right with Bruce.

 

They’ve been through the wars together, as the saying goes, and Tony can’t think of another person he’d rather spend the rest of his life with. And if Bruce seems restless, Tony chalks it up to the fact that they haven’t had a life-threatening emergency in _months._ That’s bound to make anybody nervous, let alone someone like Bruce, who has been running from emergency to emergency for _years_ now.

 

Maybe people don’t give Tony much credit for being sensitive, but he can read the signs. Bruce is just as torn as he is between being grateful for the reprieve and certain that they’re just in the eye of the storm, and things are going to get crazy again soon.

 

Bruce wanders back into their shared space just before they’re due to leave to meet Jen and Pepper. “You okay?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Fine. How’s the project coming?”

 

Tony knows a deflection when he hears one. “Great. What about yours?”

 

“In the testing phase,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Just…restless, I suppose.”

 

“Too long without an emergency?”

 

Bruce’s expression turns wry. “You know me too well.”

 

“We’re both feeling it,” Tony says. “And I think we both know that the current status quo is unlikely to last, so maybe we should just enjoy the quiet.”

 

“You’re right,” Bruce says with a sigh. “I’m just feeling like I’m at loose ends.”

 

Tony hauls him in for a hug. “So? Go visit Jen in New York, or ask Pepper to send you somewhere, or maybe spend a few days in bed with me. I’d be happy to wear you out.”

 

Bruce laughs, which is what Tony had been going for. “Maybe a little bit of everything? I think I could use the distraction.”

 

Tony kisses him warmly. “Too much going on in that big brain of yours?”

 

“Something like that. More like too much time to think.”

 

“Then let’s fix that,” Tony replies. He knows all too well what it’s like to have too much time to think, too much time to stew. “First step, dinner out with some of our favorite people. It’s a good chance to ask them to be best woman and, well, best woman.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Yeah. Jen’s going to be thrilled.”

 

“I’m thrilled to have her as a member of the family,” Tony replies honestly. “I’d tell you I always wanted a sister, but mostly I was happy being an only child.”

 

Bruce laughs. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

 

“Because you know me so well?”

 

“No better than you know me,” Bruce counters. “Thanks.”

 

“You just have to talk to me, Big Guy,” Tony replies. “You know I’ve got your back.”

 

Bruce kisses him briefly. “I do know.”

 

“Good, then let’s go before we’re late,” Tony says. “Pepper isn’t used to me being late anymore, and it irritates her. And if we’re late, I’m blaming you.”

 

“That would be fair,” Bruce replies.

 

The restaurant is new and upscale, one selected by Pepper, although Tony heartily approves of the place. It’s dim enough to offer privacy, loud enough to ensure that no one overhears them, but not so loud to preclude conversation, and the staff doesn’t even blink when Tony enters.

 

“I believe your party is already here, Mr. Stark,” the hostess says, like she’s been expecting him, but without any of the obsequiousness to which he’s grown accustomed. “Please follow me.”

 

Jen and Pepper already have drinks and what looks to be half a plate of calamari in front of them, and they smile when Tony and Bruce sit down.

 

“I’m not late,” Tony says immediately. “And if we are, it’s Bruce’s fault.”

 

Bruce holds up his hands. “Guilty.”

 

Pepper rolls her eyes. “You’re not late; we’re early and we got started without you.”

 

“Well, then, shame on you,” Tony jokes.

 

Within a few minutes, there’s another drink order placed, and another order for a couple of appetizers is placed. “Okay, no business talk,” Jen orders. “I am sick of talking business.”

 

“Maybe because you just won a big case?” Bruce teases.

 

Jen rolls her eyes. “Yes! I won, I’m awesome, and I did not go green in the courtroom. Yay me!”

 

“Yay you,” Bruce replies. “Congratulations, by the way. Will you be my best woman?”

 

Jen laughs. “Well done on the subject change. And yes, obviously. I’m honored. Do I have to wear a stupid dress?”

 

“You can wear whatever you like,” Bruce says. “Dress, suit, whatever.”

 

“What Bruce says,” Tony adds. “Only I want Pepper as my best woman.”

 

Pepper looks pleasantly surprised. “What about Rhodey?”

 

Tony shrugs, grateful that Bruce had come up with a compromise for him. “I’m going to ask him to officiate.”

 

Pepper’s expression turns approving. “I think that’s an excellent idea, but you should probably ask him sooner, rather than later.”

 

“We’re just in the beginning stages of planning,” Tony protests. “But your point is well taken.”

 

“And you might want to ask him in private, in case he wants to turn you down,” Bruce adds.

 

“He’s not going to turn me down,” Tony replies. “Rhodey wants me to be happy, you make me happy, it’s easy math, and he was always pretty good at math.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I know.”

 

Jen also looks distinctly uncomfortable, and Tony thinks of the dichotomy of his life—before Afghanistan and after, which is the same thing as before Bruce and after.

 

“Hey, Jen, you’re going to come over to the new building when we’re ready to bring it online, right?” Tony asks, thinking that a change of subject is in order. “We can make it a pre-wedding celebration.”

 

Jen’s expression loses its tension. “I’d love to come. That sounds like fun.”

 

“We’ll have to work on modifications for the suit,” Bruce says. “I’m still not entirely satisfied with the test results.”

 

“Before we devolve into science talk,” Pepper inserts. “Let’s talk about the details.”

 

“Or something completely different, since we’re going to hire a wedding planner to take care of the details, because we’re all very busy people,” Tony says.

 

There’s a moment of silence, and then Jen asks, “So, what groundbreaking thing are you working on this week, Bruce?”

 

Bruce smiles. “I just sent a new medical imaging device to testing, so now I’m back to water issues. You know me.”

 

“Clean water is one of the biggest challenges for many people all over the world,” Jen says, and it sounds rehearsed. Tony is certain that it is, because he’s heard Bruce say that exact thing on multiple occasions. “Explain it in layman’s terms.”

 

Tony sits back and watches as Bruce lights up as he explains the project and the potential uses. When Bruce really gets going, he’s a sight to behold.

 

Jen leans in. “You know, you could do a licensing scheme on a sliding fee scale. That way, you could actually make money on the people who can pay, and others can get the technology for a decent price. Include regular maintenance to support the licensing agreement.”

 

And then they’re both off with Pepper and Tony adding occasional commentary, but mostly just letting them brainstorm.

 

Bruce has clearly picked up a few things from Jen on the legal front, and Jen seems to understand what Bruce is saying—maybe because they’ve been in near-daily contact over the last months as Jen struggled for control.

 

Here, right now, they’re both in their element, and Tony grins from the sheer pleasure of being around some of the people he loves most.

 

He shares a look with Pepper, whose expression vacillates between indulgent and mercenary, and Tony knows she’s following, figuring out the best way to leverage this new tech, and he really doesn’t think that life could get better.

 

Looking back, Tony’s right—even if he winds up being a little bit wrong too.

 

 

“Are you really okay with Rhodey officiating?” Jennifer asks the next day while visiting Bruce in his lab. She’s taking a couple of days off after her trial to regroup, and the house in Malibu has represented safety since Ross kidnapped her.

 

Bruce—and by extension, Tony—is safety.

 

“Let me ask if you’re okay with Rhodey being there,” Bruce counters. “Because if you’re not—”

 

“Can he maybe not wear his uniform?” Jennifer asks, feeling stupid and weak, but she avoided Naval Week in New York this last year just so she could avoid seeing all the people in uniform.

 

“He can wear a suit,” Bruce says. “I think Tony already talked to him about it.”

 

“That’s stupid, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not stupid,” Bruce says firmly. “We went through a traumatic event, and we both have our triggers. Wanting to avoid those triggers on my wedding day is not stupid. It’s smart.”

 

Jennifer had known that Bruce would understand, and would support her, but she still breathes a sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

 

“You never have to thank me for protecting you,” Bruce replies with some heat. “I just wish—”

 

“No,” Jennifer says, cutting off that regret. “That was Ross.”

 

Bruce still seems troubled. “But you’re doing okay?”

 

“Well, I haven’t gone green in the courtroom yet, and no one knows my secret identity, so I think I’m good,” Jennifer says.

 

Bruce visibly hesitates before asking, “What happens if it does become public knowledge?”

 

Jennifer shrugs. “I talked to the partners about it. They know, and I assured them that I had it under control, and if it changes, I’ll arrange a leave of absence. They’re viewing it as a medical condition that may or may not affect my performance. If I keep winning cases, they probably won’t even blink if I do go green.”

 

Bruce smiles. “You’ll probably be better off than me.”

 

“You already have a positive image with the public, Bruce,” Jennifer points out. “You’re Tony Stark’s boyfriend. Do you know what you’ve done for gay kids across the country, maybe even across the world? _Tony Stark_ is gay, he has a hot boyfriend, and very few people give a shit.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Technically, we’re both bi. And if I go green at the wrong time, I could end up undoing all of that in the space of an hour.”

 

Jennifer wants to shake some sense into him. “Why the gloom and doom? You’re in a great relationship, you’re getting married, and you’re stable. You have everything you said you wanted when we were kids. Don’t get in your own way, Bruce.”

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had this much time between emergencies?” Bruce asks, sounding a little desperate. “I don’t want to borrow trouble, but experience tells me that the other shoe is going to drop, and I can’t prepare if I don’t know what it’s going to be.”

 

Jennifer had sensed Bruce’s disquiet over the last few months, and wondered if he and Tony were having problems, or if there was something else going on.

 

She remembers Bruce as a quiet kid, uncertain and unobtrusive. Jennifer thinks that it makes sense that Bruce has grown into the kind of man he has.

 

His world had been shattered at age 8, and ever since then, he’s been waiting for it to shatter again.

 

And the fact that it has, over and over again, has reinforced that sense of impending doom. There really isn’t even anything she can say to argue that he’s wrong, given his past.

 

“Bruce,” she begins, and knows that anything she says will be meaningless reassurance, but she grabs his hands anyway. “Look, if things do go south, promise me that you won’t lose touch again. Remember that I’m also an invulnerable superhero now, and I can help.”

 

He smiles then. “I love you.”

 

“Same goes,” she replies. “But that wasn’t a promise.”

 

His smile turns a little wry. “I promise. No matter what happens, I won’t disappear on you again.”

 

“That’s all I ask,” she says. “How are the baby scientists?”

 

“I’m tempted to ask them to be the ring bearer and flower girl,” Bruce jokes.

 

She laughs. “They’d probably jump at the chance.”

 

“Well, they’re definitely invited, given that they helped me save Tony’s life,” Bruce replies. “But they’re good. They’re spending time on some of their own projects now, and they’re coming long nicely.”

 

“In short, they’re branching out, so it’s not like you’re even supervising them very much theses days,” Jennifer guesses.

 

He laughs. “How do you do that?”

 

“I’m an attorney,” she replies. “Reading body language, micro-expressions, and the unspoken is second nature. And I _know_ you.”

 

Bruce sighs. “If I weren’t so entrenched here, I’d go on some humanitarian mission.”

 

“So you could play savior?” Jennifer counters. “Bruce, you’re doing good work here. Don’t mistake the trappings of wealth for the idea that you’re not sacrificing.”

 

“Jen—”

 

“No,” she says sharply. “I love you, which means I have no problem kicking your ass if I have to. Sometimes having money means that you can make more of a difference, not less. You don’t have to wear a hair shirt.”

 

Bruce pulls back. “Is that what you think I’m doing?”

 

“I think that you’ve had so many shitty things happen to you that you can’t help but believe there’s another shitty thing right around the corner, and you’re letting that fear interfere with what should be a really happy time,” Jennifer responds. “It’s okay to be cautious, but I know about letting fear rule you, just like you know all about letting anger rule _you_.”

 

She can see Bruce take a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. I know you’re right.”

 

“So, dial it back, take it a day at a time, and enjoy what you have right now,” Jennifer orders.

 

Bruce laughs. “Now you sound like Aunt Elaine.”

 

“Mom was the wisest woman I ever knew,” Jennifer replies. “And I heard her say that to you more than once.”

 

“She did,” he admits. “She was always telling me that the world wasn’t such a terrible place, if only I could see it. I believed her for a while, and then I didn’t.”

 

“And now?” Jennifer prompts.

 

Bruce smiles. “I’m trying.”

 

“That’s all you can do,” Jennifer replies. “Okay, change of subject entirely. I need your help with a case.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “ _My_ help?”

 

“It’s an intellectual property case. My client signed a contract that gave patent rights to his company for anything created on company time or with company resources. He says he did it in his spare time, and in his basement,” Jennifer says. “I need to know if he’s lying.”

 

“I’m not really the engineer that Tony is,” Bruce objects. “He’d probably be a better resource.”

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “He’s claiming that he’s created a super spud, one that is drought resistant, and yet contains vitamins and minerals that will improve nutrition. I need to know if he could actually do something like that with the resources in his basement.”

 

Bruce nods. “Yeah, I can probably give you an idea. I won’t have to take the stand, will I?”

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “With our relationship, it’s not a good idea. I just want to know if we should take the case.”

 

“I’ll take a look,” Bruce agrees.

 

She beams at him. “Great! Thanks. All the evidence is in New York. You up for a trip?”

 

“We’re going to be checking on the progress of the new building next week, actually,” Bruce replies. “I can fit it into my schedule while we’re out there.”

 

Jennifer nods. “It can wait that long. And you’ll think about what I said?”

 

“I’ll think about it,” he promises.

 

She kisses his cheek. “Do. Try to be happy, Bruce.”

 

“I am happy,” he insists.

 

“Good, then keep it that way,” Jennifer orders.

 

 

Pepper gives Tony an exasperated look. “Can’t you go bug Bruce?”

 

“Why would I, when bugging you is so much more fun?” Tony asks with a grin. “Bruce doesn’t mind having me around.”

 

“And where is Bruce?” Pepper asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “Getting a pep talk from Jen, I think. I stuck my head in briefly, but they didn’t notice I was there.”

 

“Is Bruce okay?”

 

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I think so. I think the quiet is getting to him.”

 

“You’ve both been incredibly productive,” Pepper points out. “Stark Industries is well placed to become a giant in both telecommunications and clean energy.”

 

“That’s the idea,” Tony says. “I think the work is about the only thing keeping Bruce here right now.”

 

Pepper frowns. “And you, Tony. He stays for you, too.”

 

“I don’t doubt that Bruce loves me, or that he wants to marry me, but why is he staying _now_?” Tony asks. “At first, it was because I needed him to watch my back, and then it was because I was dying.”

 

“And now maybe he stays because you make him happy,” Pepper suggests. “If you’re going to hang around my office, I’m going to put you to work.”

 

Running Stark Industries is easier these days with Tony taking the lead on technology, and Bruce running special projects. Pepper can focus on other things—foreign acquisitions, expanding real estate holdings, doing deals with local and state governments, and overseeing growth.

 

They’re poised to have the best year yet since Tony stopped making weapons, and a lot of that has to do with having two geniuses actually working on projects for SI, rather than running out to save the world all the time.

 

Iron Man is still needed, but Rhodey has been taking care of a lot of the hotspots, which has freed up Tony and Bruce.

 

But Pepper can see why the lack of immediate emergency would be getting to Bruce. The last few years have been one long adrenalin rush for him.

 

“The new building is coming along nicely,” Pepper says. “Once we’re up and running, I’m eyeing another building in a different city.”

 

“Which city?” Tony asks. “And what are we going to do with another building?”

 

“Rent it out,” Pepper replies. “The location in Manhattan will serve as headquarters for R&D, but there are companies that will jump at the chance to be in one of our buildings, and will help spread the word that the arc reactor works.”

 

Tony nods. “You’re the boss.”

 

“Maybe you should take Bruce to New York early,” Pepper suggests. “You can scout locations for the wedding while you’re there.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” he admits. “We’ve had some good times in New York.”

 

“Then go, distract Bruce, and have some fun.”

 

“While we still can?” Tony asks, and Pepper knows that Tony doesn’t trust the recent quiet either. “Thanks, Pep.”

 

“You still owe me the updated plans for the new arc reactor!” she calls after him.

 

Pepper starts working on some contractual issues that the legal department flagged for her review, only to be interrupted an hour later for a phone call. “Who is it, Dana?”

 

“Phil Coulson, Ms. Potts,” her executive assistant replies.

 

Pepper smiles. “Put him through.”

 

A moment later, Phil says, “Pepper, I hope you’re not too busy.”

 

“Not for you,” Pepper replies. “Are you in town?”

 

“Just for a couple of days,” Phil says. “SHIELD has me traveling quite a bit at the moment.”

 

Pepper smiles. “Dinner?”

 

“Love to,” Phil responds. “I’d like to check in on Fitz and Simmons if it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“Of course not,” Pepper assures him.

 

“Tomorrow evening?” Phil suggests. “If you’re free.”

 

Pepper glances at her calendar and sees nothing that can’t be rescheduled. “I can make that work.”

 

“If you have other plans…”

 

“Nothing that can’t be postponed,” Pepper insists. “I don’t see enough of you these days.”

 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow,” Phil replies.

 

Bruce and Tony don’t come in the next day, and Jennifer is heading back to New York. According to Tony, they plan on following her shortly, partly to check on the progress of the building, and partly to make wedding plans.

 

That means Pepper won’t have to deal with Tony’s teasing when he finds out she’s having dinner with Phil again.

 

Pepper appreciates having a friend who is highly placed in that secret organization that she’s not supposed to know about, especially since Tony and Bruce are involved. Pepper can’t protect them if she doesn’t know what’s going on.

 

And, while Phil is discreet, he’ll drop bits and pieces of helpful information that give Pepper a fuller picture of what’s happening.

 

Dana buzzes the intercom. “Agent Coulson is here to see you, Ms. Potts.”

 

“Send him in,” Pepper replies.

 

Pepper greets him warmly with a brief kiss. “Phil, how are you?”

 

“Glad to have a little time away,” Phil admits. “What about you?”

 

Pepper shrugs. “The usual. I’m glad to have an excuse for a break. Let’s go check on those baby scientists of yours, shall we?”

 

“I think they’re more Bruce’s than mine,” Phil replies with some amusement as they step outside. “Which is about what I expected to happen. When they’re ready to come back to SHIELD, they’ll have the kind of education they could have only dreamed of.”

 

R&D is a short walk from her office to the next building over, and it’s a beautiful day. Pepper’s grateful for the opportunity to enjoy the sunshine and a stroll, however short it might be.

 

“Sir!” Jemma exclaims as they enter her lab. “What a surprise.”

 

Phil looks even more amused. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping in like this.”

 

“Of course not,” Jemma replies. “Fitz just stepped out, but—oh, there he is.”

 

Leo Fitz is standing in the doorway, looking like a deer in headlights. “Agent Coulson, sir,” Fitz manages.

 

“Relax, I’m not here to order you back to SHIELD,” Phil says. “Dr. Banner has been giving me glowing reports.”

 

They both visibly relax at that. “Oh, thank god,” Leo mutters.

 

Phil gives him a sharp look, and Leo flushes. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“No, sir,” Leo says quickly. “It’s just—I really like it here.”

 

Phil chuckles. “I’m glad to hear it. Just as long as you’re happy here, I’m not going to pull you out of this assignment.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Jemma says. “Did you want an update?”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Phil replies. “Carry on with what you were doing.”

 

Pepper glances at him as they leave. “No update?”

 

“It would be science babble for at least the next thirty minutes,” Phil says. “I think I’ll pass.”

 

Pepper laughs. “That’s probably one of the reasons that they get along so well with Bruce and Tony.”

 

“Then they’re definitely in the right place,” Phil replies. “Shall we get dinner?”

 

“That sounds great,” Pepper replies, ready for an evening of relaxation.

 

She gives him directions to the tapas restaurant where she’d made reservations. Normally, she would have let Phil make the arrangements, but her name carries more weight these days, enough that she doesn’t even have to mention Tony Stark or SI.

 

Pepper relaxes into the passenger seat of Phil’s rental car, watching as he handles the heavy traffic with the sure competence she’s come to associate with him. With Phil, Pepper doesn’t have to be anything other than herself, and she doesn’t have to worry about being in control constantly.

 

“This is nice,” Phil says once the bottle of wine has been delivered to their table.

 

“The nice thing about tapas is that you can try quite a few dishes, and it’s perfect for sharing,” Pepper replies. “Whether you’re friends or something more.”

 

“I’m rather hoping for something more,” Phil admits. “Granted, I probably won’t be able to get away from my current assignment for a little while yet, but I’m hoping to be relocated to New York soon. Not that I’ll be _there_ all the time, but still.”

 

“But still,” she agrees. “Neither will I, but SI’s headquarters will be relocating to New York once the new building is up and running. I imagine we’ll have more opportunities to see one another.”

 

Phil smiles. “I’d really like that.”

 

“So, tell me what you can about your current assignment,” Pepper invites. “I realize that it’s probably classified, but—”

 

“Not all of it is,” Phil replies. “At least not when it comes to the pranks.”

 

Pepper smiles. “Pranks?”

 

“Agent Barton is rather notorious for them,” he admits. “And since we’re basically in the middle of nowhere, he’s been rather prolific of late.”

 

Barton’s best prank, as Phil relays it in his dry tone, is managing to set Maria Hill up on a blind date with another agent, without anybody knowing it was him. It involves a series of secret notes slipped into various locations, culminating in a _really_ awkward first date with another agent.

 

“You didn’t think to warn them?”

 

Phil grins slyly. “Who’s to say I didn’t point Barton in the right direction?”

 

Pepper laughs. “So, was it a success?”

 

“They’re still meeting for lunch on a regular basis, so it’s at least the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Phil replies.

 

“You softy,” Pepper teases.

 

Phil shrugs. “Guilty, at least on occasion.”

 

“Tell me you’ll stop by the new building once it’s done,” Pepper invites.

 

“Of course,” Phil replies. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Pepper smiles. “How long can you stay tonight?”

 

“I have an early flight back tomorrow,” Phil replies.

 

Pepper raises her eyebrows. “What are you doing tonight?”

 

“Well, I’m hoping to get a few hours of sleep, but beyond that, I’m up for anything,” Phil replies.

 

“I can offer _very_ good coffee tomorrow morning,” Pepper replies with a smile.

 

“How could I pass up such a tempting offer?” Phil asks, reaching for her hand. “Thanks for indulging me tonight.”

 

Pepper smiles. “I could say the same.”

 

 

Bruce watches as the armor forms around Tony. The last few months, Bruce and Tony have been finalizing the plans for the large arc reactor, the building, the labs, and the suit that will allow Tony to go underwater.

 

It’s been a lot of hard work, but it’s about to pay off. And between all of those things, plus the wedding plans, Bruce has been admirably distracted from his restlessness.

 

Turns out that having half a dozen projects, all needing his urgent attention, makes it a lot easier to avoid thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

 

“Be careful,” Bruce orders.

 

Tony grins at him just before the helmet covers his head. “Don’t worry, Big Guy. I’ll be back in a flash.”

 

“Don’t rush!” Bruce calls out, but Tony’s already in the air.

 

The portable generators that run on miniaturized arc reactors are providing power for the lights until the arc reactor is online. There’s a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket, and four glasses set out.

 

If all goes well, they’ll be celebrating the successful construction of the first building to run entirely on arc reactor technology, and they’ll give the world a viable alternative to fossil fuels.

 

Bruce has realized that Jennifer had been right; there’s no sense in rejecting Tony’s money, not when they’re able to do more for the world with the resources at hand.

 

“Feeling okay, cuz?” Jennifer asks in an undertone.

 

Bruce nods. “Never better.”

 

“This building is the talk of New York City, you know,” Jennifer says. “You’re going to change the world.”

 

“That was pretty much the entire point of the Expo, and we’re still seeing good stuff coming out of that,” Bruce replies. “Some of our most successful new projects came out of the presentations people made.”

 

Pepper hums her agreement. “We’re rapidly reaching agreements with a few cities for the new solar powered roads.”

 

“Looks like the future is here,” Jennifer says brightly.

 

“Some version of it, anyway,” Bruce replies, but he can’t argue. They’ve made huge strides over the last few months, at least partly because he’s been trying to distract himself—at least when Tony’s not distracting _him_.

 

Not that Bruce minded the distraction.

 

“Tony, how are we doing?” he asks.

 

“I’m disconnecting us from the city grid,” Tony replies. “Get ready.”

 

Pepper smiles. “We’re ready.”

 

“Give me another minute,” Tony orders.

 

“Should we crack open the champagne without him?” Pepper teases.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Tony says. “That’s for celebrating.”

 

“We could start celebrating without you,” Jennifer threatens.

 

Bruce clears his throat. “Let’s make sure we have something to celebrate first, okay?”

 

“We already have something to celebrate,” Jennifer protests. “You’re getting married next month.”

 

“Pretty sure we already celebrated that,” Bruce says dryly. “Tony?”

 

“Got it,” he replies. “We’re now officially off the grid and hooked up to the reactor. Light ‘er up, Jolly Green.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. He’s lost track of the number of nicknames Tony has given him at this point. “Initializing now.” He hits the button, and as planned, the generators power down as the arc reactor powers up. “How does it look?”

 

“Like Christmas, but with more me,” Tony teases.

 

“I think there’s at least a little bit of me, too,” Bruce protests.

 

Tony laughs. “Hey, you were the one to nix the green lights.”

 

“They would have been tacky,” Bruce replies.

 

“I’m glad one of you has some measure of taste,” Pepper inserts. “Congratulations, Tony.”

 

Tony lands on the roof, and the machinery whirs around him, divesting him of his armor. “It was a team effort. You and Bruce contributed.”

 

Pepper appears pleased. “That’s remarkably generous of you.”

 

“Well, I like to give credit where it’s due,” Tony says. “You both had at least 12% to do with it.”

 

Bruce exchanges a look with Pepper. “Yes, remarkably generous,” Bruce says sarcastically.

 

Tony grins, clearly pleased with himself. “Come on, let’s crack that champagne.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Bruce says. “Pepper deserves at least half the credit.”

 

Pepper smiles at him. “I knew you were my favorite.”

 

“And I knew that it was a mistake to encourage you two to be friends,” Tony replies, popping the cork on the champagne. “I know I won’t get any support from _you_ ,” he says, looking at Jennifer.

 

Jennifer shrugs apologetically. “You’re asking me to choose between you and both my cousin and my friend. Majority rules, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Traitors, all of you,” Tony says as he’s pouring the champagne. “Good thing I like you so much.”

 

“Sir, you have an incoming phone call,” Jarvis announces.

 

“I’m unavailable, J. We’re celebrating,” Tony replies.

 

“It’s Agent Coulson,” Jarvis says. “He says it’s urgent.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Urgent how?” The elevator doors open. “Never mind,” Bruce says, “I guess we’re going to find out.”

 

“How did he bypass security?” Tony asks the room.

 

There’s a faint hint of guilt in Pepper’s expression, and Bruce guesses that Pepper might have handed Phil the keys to the castle, or at least some means of getting in. Not that Bruce blames her. Phil is Pepper’s friend, and she deserves to extend invitations just as much as they do.

 

Of course, it’s pretty much even odds that Coulson shows up on a social call, or maybe it’s more like 70/30.

 

“We have a problem,” Coulson says. “I’m glad I found all of you here.”

 

“All of us?” Bruce asks. “How many of us were you looking for?”

 

Coulson holds out a folder. It’s directed at Tony, but Bruce intercepts it, knowing how much Tony hates being handed things.

 

“You, Mr. Stark, and Ms. Walters,” Phil replies. “I’m afraid it’s an all hands on deck situation, or at least it will be.”

 

Bruce frowns. “You know I told you that the Other Guy was not available unless there’s an imminent threat.”

 

Coulson shakes his head. “It’s not the Hulk we need right now, Dr. Banner. It’s you. The details are in my report. I have a flight scheduled for you out of LaGuardia first thing tomorrow morning. I’m afraid I can’t stay longer.”

 

“I have to be in Washington, D.C. tomorrow to talk about the site for the new building,” Pepper announces. “Phil, can I give you a ride?”

 

“Wait!” Tony says. “I’ll get Bruce where he needs to go,” Tony objects. “We’re a package deal, Coulson. You should know that by now.”

 

“All the information is there,” Phil replies. “I imagine you’ll want to deal with the other pressing matter. As I said, it’s all in the file.”

 

“We’ll review the information and move accordingly,” Bruce promises.

 

“Me too?” Jennifer asks. “Surely you aren’t in need of an attorney right now.”

 

“Not an attorney,” Phil replies. “But we are probably going to need your greener half.”

 

Pepper clears her throat. “Phil, what’s this about?”

 

There’s a plea in her voice, and Phil says quietly, “Agent Barton has been compromised. We have an alien threat that seems to be able to subvert our best agents with a touch of his weapon, and we need to trace an energy weapon that could turn the entire planet uninhabitable if in the wrong hands.”

 

“No pressure, then,” Bruce mutters.

 

Tony clears his throat. “We’ll look it over, but you’ve got us.”

 

“Thank you,” Phil says.

 

Pepper drains her glass of champagne. “Congratulations to both of you. Keep me in the loop.”

 

She and Coulson leave silence in their wake until Jennifer says, “Okay, I know I said I was on board with this, but—”

 

“This is voluntary, Jen,” Bruce says immediately. “If you want out, I’ll make sure there’s no pressure.”

 

“Same goes for me,” Tony says. “But you were a huge help with Vanko. Remember what I told you.”

 

Bruce isn’t sure what Tony’s referring to, but Jennifer squares her shoulders in response. “All right. I can at least look at the problem. Let’s see your homework.”

 

Bruce suspects that the other shoe has finally dropped.

 

 

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony mutters when he sees one of the subjects of his “homework.” He’ll look at what SHIELD has to say about him and Bruce and Jennifer later.

 

“What is it?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony points at the screen. “Captain fucking America.”

 

“Surely not the same one from World War II,” Jennifer objects.

 

“They defrosted him,” Tony says. “Do you know how many hours my dad spent looking for him?”

 

“The bulk of your childhood,” Bruce replies, having heard the stories. “I wonder how they managed to defrost him without killing him.”

 

Tony suspects that the only person with a bigger problem with Captain America than he has is Bruce, who, after all, had tried to duplicate the super soldier serum on himself.

 

“That’s what you’re wondering?” Jennifer asks. “I mean, you’re nearly indestructible. He probably would be, too.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just that Dr. Erskine had better material to start with,” Bruce mutters.

 

Jennifer actually punches him in the arm. “Don’t even go there, Bruce. I know enough to remember that Dr. Erskine’s formula died with him. You have no idea if there was some secret ingredient present then that wasn’t there during your test.”

 

“That just means I failed twice over,” Bruce says glumly.

 

“No, it means that Erskine was an idiot not to write it down so that it could be replicated,” Tony says heatedly. “Even my dad thought so. There were trustworthy people there, including my father, much as it pains me to say it.”

 

Bruce doesn’t appear convinced, but he lets the subject drop. “Still, it seems a little suspicious that they wouldn’t have called one of us in to consult,” he points out. “Me, at least, given what I know of the program _and_ the serum.”

 

“Is defrosting someone that difficult?” Jennifer asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “You have to bring the core temperature up at the same time that you defrost the extremities. Otherwise, the arms and legs won’t get the proper blood flow, and you’ll wind up losing limbs. SHIELD is good, but this is pretty advanced stuff.”

 

“So, that’s one vote for SHIELD hiding things,” Tony observes and taps on the picture of the big, blond guy. “Including one alien menace.”

 

Jennifer whistles. “Have to say, he doesn’t look like a menace to me.”

 

“No, that’s apparently some other alien from the same part of space. His brother?” Bruce reads. “And they have an energy weapon? This cube dates back to World War II. Hydra had it.”

 

“And what do you want to bet that Fury’s been messing around with it?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m not taking that bet. Jen, can you take a few days off?”

 

“You really think you’re going to need me?” Jennifer asks. “I mean, I’m not going to be much good with the science stuff, and SHIELD is a law unto itself. Suing the Army is one thing, but a secret government agency?”

 

Bruce offers an apologetic look. “Actually, I was kind of hoping you could be there to help keep me on an even keel.”

 

“You don’t need _me_ for that,” Jennifer responds.

 

Tony gets Bruce’s meaning immediately. “Bruce might not, but the Other Guy looks at you as family, and you have more control when you’re green than Bruce does. If something does happen, you might actually be able to intervene in time to prevent serious damage from being done.”

 

Jennifer grimaces. “Let me make a few phone calls. I have a hearing that someone will have to cover, but if that doesn’t work out, I can probably join you later.”

 

“Depending on how fast this moves, there might not be a later, but thanks,” Bruce says. “Besides, Coulson might not think we need an attorney, but I’m not so sure I agree.”

 

Jennifer wanders to the far side of the room to make her phone calls, and Bruce glances at Tony. “You okay with this?”

 

“I don’t know how I feel,” Tony admits in an undertone. “Granted, my dad was never really around, but that had as much to do with running the company as it did Mr. Spangles. I can’t blame it all on him.”

 

“But?” Bruce prompts.

 

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know. Dad would always talk about what a great guy Captain America was, and how the world wasn’t the same without him in it, and how great things would be if only he could find Captain America and bring him back to the world.”

 

“And you wondered why he couldn’t at least give you a little bit of credit, too,” Bruce says.

 

“Something like that,” Tony admits. “What about you, Big Guy?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I still think the source material had a lot to do with how things turned out. I mean, look at Jen.”

 

“Your cousin, who is definitely awesome, doesn’t have your past,” Tony murmurs, slinging an arm over Bruce’s shoulders. “I’ve read the police reports, and I’ve seen your scars, Bruce. You have every right to be angry. Sucks that it comes out the way that it does, but you’ve proven that it has its own uses. You got us through Afghanistan, and Obie, and then Vanko.”

 

“Jen helped with Vanko,” Bruce points out.

 

“And we would have been able to handle it without her, although maybe there would have been a little more property damage,” Tony replies. “The point is that the Other Guy has his uses.” He pauses. “And you never know. Rogers was friends with my dad. He might be a total tool.”

 

Bruce laughs. “Yeah, and we’re a couple of assholes.”

 

“Lovable assholes, though,” Tony replies.

 

“I’m not sure how you’re gauging that,” Bruce replies.

 

Tony grins at him. “Pepper. And Jen.”

 

“Fair,” Bruce admits.

 

Jennifer comes back over. “Okay, I have coverage, at least for the next five days. Any longer than that, and I’ll have to come back. I should get home so I can throw a bag together.”

 

“We’ll pick you up at 8 am,” Tony says. “Or Bruce will. I’m flying in under my own power.”

 

“See you tomorrow, then,” Jennifer replies, kissing Tony on the cheek and giving Bruce a hard hug. “Congratulations to both of you. The building really is something.”

 

She leaves, and Bruce goes back to staring at the screen, his expression a clear indication of just how conflicted he is at the moment.

 

“Okay, you need a distraction,” Tony announces.

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “I think we both have homework to do, Tony.”

 

“You’re on edge.”

 

“Wouldn’t you be?”

 

“So, let’s do something to take the edge off,” Tony suggests. “Fifteen minutes.”

 

Bruce gives him a look. “Really? That’s all the time you’re going to take?”

 

“That’s as long as I need to suck you off,” Tony counters. “If you feel like returning the favor, it will probably be more like thirty minutes.”

 

“Twenty,” Bruce counters with a smug grin. “I know how excited you get when you blow me.”

 

Tony holds up his hands. “You got me. I have an oral fixation. Come on, Bruce. We’re going to be surrounded by SHIELD agents and probably in the middle of at least three emergencies for who knows how long. Let’s at least take a moment to appreciate the finer things in life.”

 

“Finer things being my cock?” Bruce asks archly.

 

“And mine,” Tony adds. “Come on.”

 

“I get to go first,” Bruce replies. “It’ll last longer that way, because you’re right. We might as well take the opportunity now.”

 

“Never let me discourage you from taking the initiative,” Tony says.

 

Over the last year, they’ve run extensive tests, and Bruce had finally backed down from his insistence on using condoms for oral sex. No matter how careful they are, anal sex always carries the risk of tearing, and they both know that Bruce’s blood, or maybe another bodily fluid, introduced directly into the blood stream will have consequences.

 

Blowjobs, on the other hand, are safe. They are, in fact, fucking awesome. And Bruce is not only skilled, but a grand master in making one last as long as possible.

 

It’s something that Tony might curse him for in the middle of the act, but never after it’s over.

 

Tony shoves down his pants and boxer-briefs, lounging on the couch with his legs spread wantonly, and Bruce immediately falls to his knees.

 

Tony keeps his hands on the couch, experience telling him that Bruce likes to feel in control, and anything that makes him think Tony’s holding him in place will kill the mood immediately, even if Tony doesn’t mean it like that.

 

Honestly, when Tony remembers the cave in Afghanistan, and the terrorists forcing Bruce to his knees, forcing his mouth open—

 

Well, Tony knows all about triggers, and that’s a sure way to end the fun times.

 

Bruce takes his time, using his mouth and hand but not nearly the amount of pressure Tony needs if he’s going to get off.

 

“Come on, Bruce.”

 

“Patience,” Bruce replies smugly, the bastard. He does give a little more sucking power after that, though, fingering Tony’s anus, just a little pressure with no entrance, just enough to get Tony excited.

 

Even with Bruce trying to make things last, though, Tony is on the edge sooner than he’d like, and although he utters a quick word of warning, Bruce keeps sucking, swallowing him down.

 

Tony means to return the favor, he really does, but he’s riding a high of endorphins right now, and he needs a little recovery time.

 

“It’s okay if you’re not up for it,” Bruce says after a couple of minutes.

 

“I’m just catching my breath,” Tony replies. “Hang on a minute.”

 

Bruce sprawls out on the couch next to him. “No hurry.”

 

“You were the one to put a time limit on it,” Tony objects.

 

Bruce checks his watch. “And you still have about fifteen minutes, even though I tried to go slow.”

 

Tony takes that as the challenge it is. Bruce has a great deal of control, but Tony has learned a few tricks over the last couple of years, things that are guaranteed to get a response from Bruce.

 

So maybe it takes ten minutes before Bruce voices a warning, and Tony finishes him off with his hand—he’s not necessarily opposed to swallowing, but he doesn’t love it, and Bruce is fine with Tony _not_ swallowing.

 

The point, if anybody cares, is that Tony had gotten Bruce off in under ten minutes, even though Bruce had been actively trying to hold out.

 

“I think I win,” Tony says.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I think it means we both win, since we both got off.”

 

“Are you okay?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce smiles. “I am as long as you’re beside me.”

 

It’s just too bad that it isn’t enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some language lifted from The Avengers (2012).

Bruce has a bag with a few days’ worth of clothing, his toothbrush and a few toiletries, and that’s about it. He tends to travel light, and he doesn’t think he’ll need much. The limo swings past Jennifer’s place, and she’d apparently been watching for him, because she’s outside with a bag in hand before Bruce can text her to let her know he’s there.

 

She has a small roller bag, as well as a lightweight garment bag, and she allows the driver to put both in the trunk before joining Bruce in the backseat.

 

“Did you sleep?” she asks.

 

“Not well,” Bruce admits. “We were up most of the night researching. Tony stayed behind to follow a few other avenues while we’re not being watched by big brother.”

 

Jennifer grimaces. “You know, I was just getting used to the idea that we might almost be able to trust SHIELD.”

 

“Key word: almost,” Bruce counters. “We’re consultants for SHIELD, and while I don’t expect that they’ll tell us everything, I also think there are things they _should_ have told us, especially if they wanted our help.”

 

“And if they didn’t want your help?”

 

Bruce shrugs. “We’re a couple of geniuses. Why _wouldn’t_ they?”

 

“Tony’s been rubbing off on you,” Jennifer says with a smile.

 

“Worse things have been said about me,” Bruce replies. “Just keep a sharp eye while we’re with SHIELD, okay?”

 

Jennifer shoots him an unimpressed look. “Bruce, this is me we’re talking about. Where it concerns our safety, I’m always going to keep a sharp eye out. And we’re going to be very careful about what we say.”

 

“I never should have doubted,” Bruce replies.

 

Jennifer is quiet for a moment. “What did you guys find out, and what should I be looking for?”

 

“SHIELD has something called the tesseract—that’s what they need me for, because it has a signature that’s similar to gamma radiation,” Bruce replies. “Our concern is that it could easily be used to create energy weapons. And if it wasn’t meant to be used for weapons, why wouldn’t they call us in?”

 

“Tony’s the biggest name in clean energy, especially with the Tower,” Jennifer replies. “Yeah, I can see where that looks bad.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “Tony has a plan to get answers.”

 

Jennifer raises her eyebrows. “Do I want to know?”

 

“Probably not,” Bruce admits. “It might be better if you can act surprised.”

 

Jennifer snorts. “I’ll have you know that I can act with the best of them. If they gave out Oscars to attorneys, I would totally get one.”

 

“I believe you,” Bruce replies. “But let’s keep that particular skill under wraps. Fury already knows you’re a double threat—he doesn’t need to know you’re a triple one.”

 

Jennifer smiles. “Ah, yes, the trifecta: lawyering, acting, and turning into an enormous green rage monster.”

 

“You never know,” Bruce says. “But I like to keep my cards close to the vest.”

 

“Agreed,” Jennifer replies. “I will be a wide-eyed ingénue, amazed at being included with Earth’s mightiest heroes.”

 

“Perfect,” Bruce says with a grin.

 

They don’t talk much during the helicopter ride, and Jennifer stiffens as they approach the helicarrier. SHIELD might not be military, but seeing the personnel running around in uniform triggers anxiety in both of them.

 

“Easy,” Bruce says, for his benefit and hers. “Take a deep breath and remember that you’re pretty much indestructible, and you have me.”

 

She offers a shaky smile. “Same.”

 

“Dr. Banner, Ms. Walters.” Agent Coulson greets them. “Thank you for coming.”

 

“Tony should be along soon,” Bruce replies, and it’s at least half a reminder that no one can lock him or Jennifer away without repercussion.

 

Coulson nods. “Right this way. Agent Romanoff is escorting Captain Rogers inside. Someone will make sure your bags reach your quarters.”

 

Bruce is really hoping that their quarters are more along the lines of a couple of bunk beds rather than a jail cell. He’s less than thrilled when they pass a cylindrical room surrounded by windows. It doesn’t take a genius to take in the specs and know exactly what that room is meant to hold.

 

Jennifer’s hand finds his and squeezes. At least Bruce knows that she’s seeing the same thing he is, and he’s not just being paranoid.

 

Bruce hopes he’s kept his expression impassive. He doesn’t want anybody knowing how upset the sight of that room makes him, not when emotional instability might mean he winds up in that cell now.

 

The feeling of Jennifer’s hand in his helps, but he really wishes Tony were here.

 

When they emerge onto the bridge, Bruce sees more guards, more people in uniform, including a few wearing bulletproof vests and riot gear. None of that will do much good against the Other Guy, but Bruce is left to wonder why they’re wearing so much protective gear in a secure location.

 

Jennifer moves closer, and Bruce can feel the tension in her muscles. She’s fighting hard to stay in control, and that’s making Bruce angry.

 

Suddenly, bringing Jennifer along doesn’t seem like such a great idea.

 

“Director, I’d like to get to work as soon as possible,” Bruce says. “Even under the best of circumstances, tracing the tesseract could take weeks, and I’m sure you’d like to recover your agent before then.”

 

Fury raises his eyebrows at Bruce’s obvious impatience. “I thought you might be interested in meeting Captain Rogers.”

 

Bruce turns to see Captain America standing there, wearing chinos and a plaid shirt under a leather jacket. He’s dressed like someone’s grandpa, and Bruce wonders if he’d dressed himself or if someone else had provided the clothing.

 

“I hear you’re the one who’s going to find the cube,” Rogers says, holding out a hand for Bruce to shake.

 

Bruce manages a smile. “I’m going to try. Captain Rogers, this is my cousin, Jennifer Walters.”

 

“Ms. Walters, a pleasure,” Rogers says, shaking her hand with a warm smile.

 

Some of the tension leaves Jennifer. Bruce would probably react the same way if he didn’t have a ton of baggage around the super soldier program. Captain Rogers has the aura of a person who feels safe, someone whose word is good.

 

The cynical part of Bruce figures that Fury knows all too well just how Rogers’ presence affects people, and is using him to manipulate Bruce.

 

If so, it’s a masterful job, and not something Bruce can do anything about.

 

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Fury suggests.

 

Rogers actually pulls Jennifer’s chair out for her, and she nods at Bruce, indicating that she’s got things under control for now.

 

Bruce relaxes slightly. If they can both maintain their equilibrium while they’re on the helicarrier, they can find Fury’s cube and be on their way. Fury has said that he has no interest in controlling them, but the cell suggests otherwise. Bruce doesn’t want to give him an excuse to lock him or Jennifer away.

 

Well, _try_ to lock them up, since Tony wouldn’t let that last long.

 

“The cube gives off a specific gamma signature that we need your help tracking, Dr. Banner,” Fury says. “That’s why we called you here.”

 

“I couldn’t have worked from the Tower?” Bruce asks.

 

“We can cover more ground on the helicarrier,” Fury replies. “And we have more sensors on board, and access to a wide array of others.”

 

Bruce nods, accepting the explanation, at least for now. “We’ll need to contact every lab you know of and tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places.”

 

“How long?” Fury asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “That depends on the sensitivity of the sensors and the strength of the gamma signature. The problem is that I don’t have a lot to go on right now. I’m extrapolating based on the data SHIELD has already collected, but you guys weren’t exactly taking notes on the gamma radiation.”

 

Fury glowers. “Work fast. I don’t want my people in enemy hands any longer than they have to be.”

 

Bruce frowns. “I know Erik Selvig, Director. I consider him a friend. I’ll work as hard as I can, and as fast as I can.”

 

“Where’s Stark?” Fury asks. “I thought he’d insist on coming with you.”

 

“He’s doing a little more research from the Tower,” Bruce replies. “Tony has resources at his disposal that SHIELD doesn’t. We’re both working our own angles.”

 

“Very well,” Fury says. “Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his lab?”

 

“I’m going with him,” Jennifer insists.

 

“Both of them, then,” Fury agrees.

 

Romanoff nods. “Of course. This way, doctor.”

 

Bruce follows her, Jennifer close on his heels, and he rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt. If he’s not mistaken, Tony will likely get a trace on Loki’s location before SHIELD does, and might even beat them there. It’s up to Bruce to find the cube.

 

If only so they can get the hell out of here.

 

 

Jennifer has to admit to being a little more at ease when Captain America shows up. She knows Bruce and Tony both have their issues with him, and she understands why. If it comes down to a choice between family and Captain America, Jennifer knows whose side she’d be on, but she’s willing to give Rogers the benefit of the doubt for now.

 

And, okay, it doesn’t hurt that Steve Rogers is one of the most attractive men she’s ever met.

 

The lab is high-tech, and surrounded by glass. It feels cold and impersonal; Jennifer much prefers Tony’s basement workshop in Malibu.

 

She doesn’t have much to do other than watch Bruce set up equipment and begin his calculations. Jennifer wishes she’d thought to bring some work along, or even a book. She has one in her suitcase, but she’s not about to leave Bruce in order to get it.

 

“Sorry, this has got to be pretty boring for you,” Bruce comments after thirty minutes or so.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “I don’t mind. I’d rather be here than somewhere else.”

 

“I’d put you to work, but unless you know something about thermonuclear astrophysics, there isn’t much for you to do,” Bruce says.

 

She laughs. “Yeah, that’s more your field than mine. Now, if you want to file a lawsuit…”

 

“Got one going already,” Bruce says. “Remember?”

 

“How could I forget?” Jennifer watches him work. “Are we going to talk about that room?”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No. As long as Fury doesn’t mention it, I’m not going to either.”

 

“But I’m not crazy?”

 

“You’re not crazy,” Bruce confirms. “I’m pretty sure that room was meant for me, not you, if that makes you feel any better. Your control is better than mine.”

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “No, it’s not. Maybe it’s better once we go green, but you’ve got it locked down better than I do.”

 

“I do until I don’t,” Bruce replies.

 

Jennifer knows that there are some things she can’t argue with him about. Bruce is wary of his greener side, rightfully so, but Jennifer has experienced the Hulk firsthand. He had, after all, saved her life in South Africa, so she has the same kind of soft spot for him that Tony does.

 

She wanders over to one of the displays and watches the data scroll across the screen, incomprehensible to her, although Tony and Bruce could probably parse it easily.

 

She isn’t sorry she’s here, but she’s not sure that she’s needed. On the other hand, if Fury tries anything with Bruce, she wants to be here to stop it.

 

Assuming she _can_ stop it, of course.

 

Jennifer takes a seat and puts her feet up, tipping her head back. She drifts for a while, listening as Bruce works, occasionally humming under his breath as he thinks.

 

She wakes up fully when Coulson enters the lab. “How are things going?” he asks.

 

Bruce is clearly distracted. “Good. We’re getting there. It will go faster once Tony arrives.”

 

“Ms. Walters, how are you?” he asks.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “Good.”

 

“I can show you to your room if you’d like to get some sleep,” he offers.

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “No, thanks. I think I’ll stick with Bruce.”

 

Coulson gives her a sharp look. “I give you both my word that we have no interest in holding either of you.”

 

Bruce clenches his teeth—Jennifer can see the muscle in his jaw tick—and she knows he’s not going to say anything. She has no problem addressing the elephant in the room, though. It’s one of the things she’s good at.

 

“That’s not what it looks like,” she replies. “That room wasn’t built to hold an ordinary prisoner, and I doubt you’re interested in holding Captain Rogers.”

 

Coulson has the grace to look abashed. “It was merely a precaution.”

 

“What happened to the high and mighty talk about letting us be, and wanting us to help?” Jennifer demands, looking him right in the eyes. “You do realize what Tony’s going to do when he sees that room, right?”

 

Coulson winces. “I do.”

 

“And do you realize that my trigger is fear and Bruce’s is anger?” Jennifer presses. “What do you think my response to that room was, and what Bruce’s response to my fear could have been?”

 

Coulson sighs. “I do now.”

 

“Maybe think about that next time,” Jennifer snaps. “A warning would have been nice. When Pepper hears about this—”

 

Coulson actually flinches. “I apologize for the lack of warning.”

 

That’s probably as good of an apology as they’re going to get, since Coulson isn’t the sort to apologize for something that’s not his fault, and Jennifer knows that he’s not the one who built that room.

 

Come to think of it…

 

“Was it even Director Fury’s idea?” Jennifer asks.

 

Coulson goes very still. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because the director strikes me as someone who keeps his promises,” Jennifer replies. “And generally speaking, government agencies usually have some oversight.”

 

“I can’t say,” Coulson says after a moment.

 

Bruce’s expression turns wry. “Well, I suppose that’s some comfort, although I’m not sure I care for the idea that there’s some shadowy organization that wants me in a cage.”

 

“It’s just in case,” Coulson explains.

 

“And who decides ‘just in case?’” Jennifer asks.

 

Coulson shrugs. “It’s Director Fury’s helicarrier.”

 

Bruce nods, clearly wanting to be done with the conversation. “I should get back to work.”

 

“I wanted to let you know that we got a bead on Loki, and Captain Rogers is on his way with Agent Romanoff,” Coulson says. “They’re under orders to bring him back here if they’re successful capturing him.”

 

Bruce’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Has anyone contacted Tony?”

 

“I was told by Jarvis that Mr. Stark is already on his way to Germany,” Coulson replies. “He should be arriving shortly after Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff.”

 

Jennifer glances at Bruce and sees the relief on his face, a relief she shares.

 

“You should get some sleep,” Bruce says to her. “I’ll be fine.”

 

She frowns. “What about you?”

 

“I’ve got too much to do, but one of us should be fresh,” Bruce replies. “I’m okay here, Jen.”

 

She’s tired, and she recognizes the wisdom in his words. She turns to Coulson. “If anything happens to him, I’m blaming you.”

 

“Understood,” Coulson replies. “I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.”

 

Jennifer sighs. “Then I think I would like to catch a few hours of sleep.”

 

 

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that whatever Loki wants the cube for, he’s going to need a power source and a stabilizing agent. He and Bruce had discussed it before Bruce left, but that left Tony to figure out the best material, and where to find it.

 

Iridium would be Tony’s top choice, and there’s only one location on the planet where there’s a sufficient amount to focus the power of the cube.

 

The flight to Stuttgart takes a few hours, and Tony spends most of it wondering how Bruce and Jennifer are doing. He doesn’t really like the fact that they walked into the lion’s den without him there, but they’d agreed it made sense for Tony to do some research while not under scrutiny, as well as to get the bug ready.

 

Tony’s been to Stuttgart before. He’s even been to the museum where the iridium is kept, but he can see the commotion outside as he approaches, and he catches Romanoff’s order to stand down over the radio.

 

Since he believes in making an entrance, Tony hacks into the Quinjet’s PA system and blasts AC/DC’s “Shoot to Thrill.”

 

“Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?” Tony asks, and then blasts the strangely dressed man from the sky as he flies in. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

 

The man holds up his hands, his armor disappearing, and Tony frowns. He’d like to believe that his superior firepower has convinced the bad guy to give up, but he doesn’t believe that for a moment. Tony doesn’t like it when people surrender so easily. It makes him suspect ulterior motives.

 

Still, he says, “Good move.” He glances at Rogers. “Captain.”

 

“Mr. Stark,” Rogers replies, breathing a little heavily.

 

Loki comes quietly, and that unsettles Tony further, not that he’s about to admit that.

 

“It was too easy,” Rogers insists when they’re on the Quinjet, headed back for the helicarrier. Loki sits there, looking amused.

 

Tony agrees, but isn’t going to say so on principle. “Maybe he just recognized the superior firepower.”

 

“His firepower is pretty superior,” Rogers argues. “He packs quite the wallop.”

 

Tony can’t resist the urge to needle him. “Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?”

 

Rogers frowns. “What?”

 

“It’s like calisthenics,” Tony replies. “You might have missed a few things while doing time as a Capscicle.”

 

Rogers glares. “I thought you were supposed to be joining Dr. Banner on the helicarrier.”

 

Tony smirks. “We’re engaged, not joined at the hip. I had my own inquiries to pursue while Bruce looks for the cube.”

 

Rogers blinks. “Engaged? What—”

 

Thunder rumbles, and Romanoff says, “I don’t know where that’s coming from.”

 

Loki looks out the window, frowning, looking unsettled for the first time.

 

“What’s the matter?” Rogers asks. “Scared of a little lightning?”

 

Loki gives him an unimpressed look. “I’m not overly fond of what follows.”

 

What follows is interference from an alien—and Tony absolutely refuses to refer to Thor as a god. He’s an alien, and he might have special abilities, which might have appeared godlike to primitive man, but as far as Tony is concerned, magic is just science they don’t understand yet.

 

Tony has no idea what Thor’s intentions are, but he’s not going to let Loki get away, not when they’ve captured him fair and square. He flies after them, Rogers follows, and then they get into a knockdown, drag-out fight.

 

It’s irritating, mostly because he suspects they’d be on the same side if they stopped to talk about it, but Thor isn’t backing down, and Tony feels as though it’s a point of pride not to give in. Plus, Thor has their prisoner, and they need to find the Tesseract.

 

Fury’s missing agents are out there, along with Selvig, and they got away clean with the iridium. There’s every possibility that Loki’s puppets will continue acting without him, and will cause more trouble.

 

Tony is a little annoyed that Rogers is the one to subdue Thor and get the situation under control, but the important thing is that they still have Loki prisoner, and they’re headed back to the helicarrier.

 

When the Quinjet lands, SHIELD agents swarm around Loki to lead him off, Rogers heads out, and Tony finds a place where he can get out of the suit. Part of his deal with SHIELD entails being able to get into and out of the suit in key locations, and the helicarrier is one of them.

 

The suit stored, he turns to find Coulson waiting for him. “How are Bruce and Jennifer?” Tony asks immediately.

 

“I believe that Dr. Banner has made progress in finding the cube,” Coulson replies. “Ms. Walters is as fiery as ever.”

 

Tony frowns. “She’s never fiery without reason. What did you do?”

 

Coulson looks exasperated. “I didn’t _do_ anything!”

 

“Then what did Fury do?” Tony asks. “Someone did _something_.”

 

Coulson looks up to the sky as though for patience. “Certain people put pressure on Fury to ensure that if there’s ever a problem with the Hulk, we could contain the threat. Dr. Banner saw the solution, as did Ms. Walters.”

 

Tony glares at him. “Try locking Bruce up, and—”

 

“Ms. Walters already read me the riot act,” Coulson admits. “I promise you, it’s not what the director wants. We’re not even sure that the solution will actually work.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Tony snaps.

 

“Fury didn’t have a choice,” Coulson says in an undertone. “I couldn’t say this in front of Jennifer, but the World Security Council—”

 

“Is made up of idiots,” Tony snarls. “They want control, and what they can’t control, they’ll nuke.”

 

Coulson gives him a look. “We don’t disagree, but they fund SHIELD.”

 

Tony wishes he could change that, but unless he wants to make SHIELD his own private security firm, that’s not going to happen. “Just so we’re clear, take any action against Bruce, and you lose me. I don’t think anybody wants that.”

 

They enter the bridge, and Tony shakes off his anger. He has a part to play, and a distraction to offer, so they can figure out what Fury is really after. So, he makes a spectacle of himself and tries not to think about how tense Bruce looks.

 

“The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily,” Tony says when he’s planted the bug. He glances at Jennifer with a raised eyebrow, and she gives him a quick nod.

 

She and Bruce are stable for now.

 

“He’s going to need a power source,” Bruce inserts. “Something to kick start the cube.”

 

Rogers looks up. “Any particular power source?”

 

“He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier,” Bruce says.

 

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.”

 

“If he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet,” Bruce replies.

 

“Nice to see you, Big Guy,” Tony says, pulling Bruce in for a brief hug. Normally, they don’t go in for public displays of affection, but he feels the need to stake his claim.

 

Bruce holds on tightly, just for a moment, and then steps back. “You too. Things in Stuttgart go okay?”

 

Tony shrugs. “About like what you’d think. You?”

 

“We’re good here.”

 

“Dr. Banner is only here to help us find the cube,” Fury inserts as he comes onto the bridge.

 

Tony glares at him. “That better be all he’s here for.”

 

Fury gazes back, unperturbed. “I was hoping you might help him.”

 

Rogers clears his throat. “Let’s start with that stick of his…”

 

Tony tunes him out. He doubts Rogers has anything useful to say. “Are you okay?” he asks in an undertone.

 

Bruce nods. “I just want to find the cube and get out of here, Tony.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Tony replies, catching Rogers’ comment that he understands the reference to flying monkeys.

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Let’s get going, Bruce. Jen?”

 

“I think I’ll stay here,” she replies. “I’m just going to be in the way.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Tony replies. “Holler if you need anything.”

 

He gives Coulson a hard look, silently promising retribution if anything happens to her.

 

“We’re going to need more firepower if we don’t want the search to take weeks,” Bruce says on the way to the lab.

 

Tony thinks for a moment. “If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.”

 

“That should speed things up,” Bruce agrees. “If Loki’s staff is fueled by the cube, the readings should help us hone in on the location.”

 

Tony slings an arm across Bruce’s shoulders. “Let’s get this set up, and then you can get some sleep.”

 

“I’m not going to sleep,” Bruce replies. “Not while we’re here.”

 

“Okay, then you can close your eyes for a few and get some rest,” Tony says. “Bruce, you’re exhausted.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I really am fine. Hungry, though.”

 

“Then let’s get that fixed,” Tony replies. He stops a SHIELD agent. “We’re going to need food. Get someone on that, will you?”

 

Bruce looks amused. “You can’t just coopt SHIELD agents into bringing us food.”

 

“Sure I can,” Tony says. “They want our help, they can feed us.”

 

Bruce shakes his head, but Tony thinks he’s looking a little more cheerful.

 

 

Pepper doesn’t like fact that she’s out of touch with Bruce and Tony, and even Jennifer. She still has a job to do, though. She has to be out in public, drumming up support for Tony’s vision, Bruce’s water reclamation project, and for the new direction of Stark Industries.

 

The problem with people, she thinks, is that they get an idea into their heads, or have a certain way of seeing things, and then it’s nearly impossible to get them to change their minds.

 

It’s Pepper’s job to turn the “nearly impossible” into enthusiastic agreement, and she is up for the challenge.

 

She meets with a small subsection of the shareholders, and a few others who might offer assistance. Clean energy is a buzzword these days, but a lot of people are only interested in paying it lip service.

 

Pepper isn’t surprised when she enters the room for her meeting in D.C. and finds that most people are old white men. There’s one woman a few years older than she is, and one Latino man, but that’s about it.

 

“Where is Mr. Stark?” one of the men asks, one of the top executives at Google.

 

“Taking care of an emergency,” Pepper replies, being deliberately vague. She’s hoping that Tony and the others manage to take care of the problem before it becomes news. “Thank you for coming today. I wanted to announce that the building in Manhattan is now connected to a large arc reactor, and is completely disconnected from the city’s power grid.”

 

“That doesn’t give us any indication how long the arc reactor is going to last,” one of the men objects.

 

“We expect to be able to power the building fully for at least one year, and possibly longer,” Pepper replies evenly.

 

Richard Stebbing, one of the VPs at Apple, and therefore something of a competitor, says, “What guarantees do you have? This technology is untested.”

 

Pepper raises her eyebrows. “To the contrary, Mr. Stark’s miniaturized arc reactor has powered the Iron Man suit for years now. He has more than proven that the arc reactor technology is sound.”

 

“To be frank, we’ll believe that when we see it,” one man mutters, quietly enough so that it’s not clear whether he meant for Pepper to hear him, loud enough so that she does.

 

The only other woman present, an executive from a major defense contracting company named Marta Adenauer, and someone Pepper has spoken with in the past, says, “Ms. Potts has never promised more than she can deliver, which is more than I can say for most of the people in this room.”

 

There are a few snickers. “Thank you,” Pepper says seriously. “The arc reactor works, as you’ve all seen. I understand needing confirmation, but you have that. The miniaturized arc reactor proves that. Our building in Manhattan is the leading edge of green technology. Do you really want to be left behind?”

 

That ignites their sense of competition, which is keen in this group. They all know she’s right about it being the next big thing, and no one is willing to be left behind.

 

Pepper lets them argue it out, and then says, “Marta, what do you need?”

 

It’s a show of favoritism that Pepper usually doesn’t indulge in, but in this case she thinks it’s warranted in reward for Marta’s support.

 

“We would like to begin phasing in arc reactor technology in our factories,” Marta replies. “We understand that Mr. Stark has distanced himself from making weapons, but I don’t believe he would object to body armor.” 

 

“He won’t,” Pepper smiles. “Thank you. You’ll be the first to benefit.”

 

The clamor for an arc reactor own begins now that someone has taken the first step. She feels pardonably smug as the negotiations begin.

 

She’s going to make the company a hell of a lot of money today.

 

Marta stops Pepper before she leaves. “Do you have a moment?”

 

Pepper nods. “Of course. What can I do for you?”

 

“Would you like to go out for a drink?” Marta counters.

 

Pepper certainly isn’t opposed to the idea, but she and Marta have never done much more than converse about business in a boardroom.  They’ve never even had a working lunch together. “Certainly,” Pepper agrees, knowing that it will be a distraction from worrying about Tony, Bruce, and Jennifer.

 

Marta directs her to a bar that’s rather off the beaten path. It’s not quite a dive bar, but it’s only a step or two up from one.

 

“I didn’t want to be overheard,” Marta says quietly. “You know that my company has contracts with certain government agencies that most people don’t know about.”

 

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “And what makes you think I know anything about that?”

 

“In certain circles, it’s an open secret that Mr. Stark is an independent contractor, as is Dr. Banner,” Marta replies. “And it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they’re working for SHIELD, if you have friends in the right places.”

 

“Why are we talking about this?” Pepper asks. “You could get into trouble.”

 

Marta shakes her head. “Unlikely. Unofficially, at least, you’re known as a woman who knows the inner secrets.”

 

Pepper regards Marta calmly with some effort. “Even if that were true, which I’m not saying it is, I wouldn’t be able to tell you anything.”

 

Marta gives her a look. “I realize that, which is why I’m giving you a friendly warning. Whatever it is that this agency is up to right now, it has led to the destruction of a major facility in New Mexico. Wherever this goes down, don’t be in the area, Pepper.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s up to me,” Pepper says carefully.

 

Marta gives her a look. “You’re one of the most powerful women in the world. Your leadership of Stark Industries makes headlines, in a good way. Mr. Stark’s obvious trust in your abilities is helping to smash the glass ceiling. I’m just saying, keep your head down. Be careful. You’re spending a lot of time with superheroes, and some of that violence might spin off and hit you.”

 

Pepper pauses thoughtfully. “I understand your concerns, and I’ll take them into consideration.”

 

She’s not quite used to thinking of herself as a role model, but she understands what Marta is getting at. She adds, “I have no intention of putting myself in harm’s way, and neither Tony nor Bruce would want that.”

 

“Good,” Marta says. “I have noticed that their world, the world of secrets and special powers, has a tendency to suck people in.”

 

Pepper smiles. “I am quite happy with where I am.”

 

But she doesn’t say that she’s even more worried now than she had been before. That kind of destructive power might be more than a match for even Iron Man and the Hulk.

 

 

Bruce appreciates the fact that Tony’s doing everything in his power to cheer him up, up to and including poking him with an electric probe.

 

“Ow!” Bruce says, staring at him. It’s the kind of ridiculous stunt that only Tony would pull. “Seriously?”

 

Tony grins, but whatever he’d planned on saying is interrupted by Rogers snapping, “Hey! Are you nuts?”

 

Jennifer enters the lab behind Rogers. “Tony knows Bruce’s triggers, Steve. They’ve been together for years.”

 

“Oh, so we’re on a first name basis now?” Tony asks, his tone snide.

 

Bruce sighs, feeling the tension return, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Tony, please. Captain Rogers, I’m fine. If I couldn’t handle pointy things, I wouldn’t have agreed to marry Tony in the first place.”

 

Rogers looks like he’s swallowed a fish. “Married?”

 

“Yeah, me and Bruce are engaged, so we can do even more filthy things to each other,” Tony says. “Tell you what, we’ll even send you an invitation.”

 

“Tony,” Bruce says in warning. “It’s fine.”

 

“It _is_ fine,” Rogers echoes. “I just—things have changed.”

 

“Let’s just all take a deep breath,” Bruce says. “We’re working the problem, Captain. We’re fine.”

 

“Steve,” Jennifer says quietly. “Please. If you’re that worried about Bruce’s state of mind…”

 

Rogers takes a deep, audible breath. “What have you got?”

 

That’s a far sight better than Bruce is expecting, and he says plainly, “We think Fury is hiding something.”

 

Rogers frowns. “Fury? What would he be hiding?”

 

“Fury had an energy weapon, and he doesn’t call in the expert in energy?” Tony asks, glancing at Bruce. “Back me up here.”

 

Bruce hesitates, and then says, “Loki’s comment about ‘a warm light for all mankind’ was clearly directed at Tony. It’s a reference to the arc reactor powering Stark Tower.”

 

Rogers frowns. “What? That big, ugly build—” He stops, probably because Bruce glares and Jennifer elbows him. “Never mind.”

 

“That _building_ is powered by an arc reactor,” Bruce says, a little stung, even though he hadn’t been involved the aesthetic planning. “It’s the next big thing in clean energy.”

 

“I’m the biggest name in clean energy right now,” Tony says. “If SHIELD really wanted to deal with an energy source, they would have called me. Or Bruce. We’re kind of a package deal.”

 

“We should have some idea what Fury is up to in a few hours,” Bruce says.

 

Rogers blinks. “What?”

 

“It’s like a nanny cam,” Tony replies. “In a few hours, we’ll know all of SHIELD’s secrets.”

 

Rogers doesn’t look impressed. “And you wonder why they didn’t want you around.”

 

Tony raises his eyebrows. “An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.”

 

“I think Loki’s just trying to wind us up,” Rogers argues. “You two need to focus on the task and follow orders.”

 

That was definitely the wrong thing to say, and Jennifer actually groans. “Following isn’t really my style,” Tony snaps.

 

“And you’re all about style, aren’t you?” Rogers asks with a bit of a smirk.

 

“Hey!” Bruce says, feeling stung on Tony’s behalf. “If you don’t want to see me get angry, lay off. Tony’s been keeping the peace for the last couple of years. I can see why you’d have missed that fact, being on ice, but don’t make judgments when you don’t have all the facts.”

 

Rogers looks a little taken aback by Bruce’s ferocity, but while Bruce will put up with a lot, he won’t stand for anybody cutting Tony or Jennifer down.

 

“Bruce is right,” Jennifer says. “As is Tony. SHIELD is hiding something. I was there when Director Fury asked us to help. He didn’t say anything about getting into the energy game, nor did he mention that cage he built for Bruce and me.”

 

Outnumbered, Rogers doesn’t have a lot of options, and he visibly clenches his jaw. “Just find the cube,” he orders and stalks out.

 

Tony pulls Bruce into a quick, hard hug. “You didn’t have to do that, but thank you. You too, Jen.”

 

Jennifer shrugs. “You’re family.”

 

“Rogers should know better than to insult you in front of me,” Bruce mutters.

 

Tony smiles. “If he didn’t before, he certainly does now. I just can’t believe that’s the guy my dad was always talking about.”

 

Bruce takes a deep breath, shaking off his annoyance. “Never mind. Let’s just focus on the task at hand.”

 

A SHIELD agent enters the lab with two trays. “Mr. Stark? You wanted food brought for you and Dr. Banner?” She spots Jennifer and blushes. “Did you need a third meal?”

 

“I’ve already eaten,” Jennifer says quickly.

 

“Thank you,” Bruce adds.

 

She bobs a nervous nod in farewell and scurries out, and Bruce wonders if she’s afraid of him, or just in awe of Tony. Bruce pushes it out of his mind. There’s no way to know for sure, and it doesn’t really matter.

 

Once they find the cube, they’ll be able to take off, and Bruce will hopefully never have to step foot on the helicarrier again.

 

“I’m going to head to bed, unless you need me here,” Jennifer says. “I just wanted to check in and make sure you were both okay.”

 

“We’re good,” Bruce assures her. “Thanks, Jen.”

 

“Call me if you need me,” Jennifer orders.

 

When she’s gone, Bruce makes quick work of his sandwich, licking a stray bit of mayo off his finger. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony says sourly. “He won’t be the last to insult me.”

 

Bruce is still feeling angry and unsettled—the cage, Rogers’ attitude, feeling a little trapped on the helicarrier—it’s all combining to freak him out.

 

“Hey,” Tony says, sounding concerned. “You okay? You seem a little on edge.”

 

Bruce lets out a long breath. “I am.”

 

“Okay, come here,” Tony says, pulling Bruce in for a longer hug. Bruce buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony runs a hand through Bruce’s hair. “I have your back, just like you have mine,” Tony murmurs. “That cage would never hold you, because I wouldn’t let it.”

 

Bruce breathes. “I know.”

 

“Good,” Tony says, pulling back. “Remember, we took out the Ten Rings, and Vanko and Hammer. SHIELD needs _us_ , not the other way around. Things go south, we take our toys and go home.”

 

Bruce nods. “I’m good.”

 

“Then let’s find the cube,” Tony replies, squeezing the back of Bruce’s neck.

 

In the rhythm of the work, Bruce can forget the rest of it. Working in a lab with Tony is familiar, something he does every day, and he focuses on that. They work through the night, getting closer to finding the cube even as Tony’s program unearths SHIELD’s secrets.

 

Having the scepter helps, and it’s definitely cutting down on the amount of time needed to find the cube. The energy signature is unique, unlike anything Bruce has ever seen, and he can’t help but want to understand it better.

 

With science this advanced, Thor’s world must be a treasure trove of technology. He wishes he could see it in person.

 

“What are you thinking?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs, turning the scepter over in his hands, wishing he knew what made it work. “That I’d give my left arm to see this technology in action on Asgard.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure I’d give up a limb, but I understand the impulse,” Tony replies. “Magic might be science we don’t yet understand, but something this advanced is beyond me.”

 

Bruce gives him a look. “Beyond _you_?”

 

“You’re just as much of a genius as I am,” Tony replies. “Tell me you understand it.”

 

“No, but I’d like the chance to,” Bruce replies.

 

Fury strides into the room just then and says, “Dr. Banner, please step away from the scepter.”

 

The sun is coming up, filling the lab with natural light, and Bruce is tired, and disinclined to take orders from Fury right now. “What do you want?”

 

“I want you to step away from the scepter,” Fury insists.

 

Tony inserts himself between Bruce and Fury. “Bruce doesn’t take orders from you.”

 

Natasha enters behind Fury. “Bruce, Loki is attempting to manipulate you.”

 

“And I suppose you would know,” Bruce snaps, feeling a rising anger. SHIELD has done nothing but lie to them, and is _still_ lying them about what they’re using the cube for.

 

“Dr. Banner,” Fury begins. “Please—”

 

“Don’t even try,” Tony says, cutting him off. His bug has been working all this time, and now it beeps an alert, letting them know its work is done. Tony turns one of the monitors so that Fury can see it. “What’s Phase 2?”

 

Rogers enters, his expression thunderous as he throws down what looks like some high-tech gun. “Phase 2 is that SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.” He looks at Tony. “Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.”

 

Bruce is grateful that Rogers is taking them seriously, but at the same time, the lab is beginning to feel a little crowded.

 

“We gathered everything related to the Tesseract,” Fury says, trying to placate him.

 

The plans for the very weapon that Rogers had brought in appear on the screen with a few keystrokes from Tony. “Let’s try this again,” Tony suggests. “You were using the cube to build weapons.”

 

Thor enters the room, followed by Jennifer, who’s looking tired and irritable. The lab is _really_ feeling crowded now.

 

“It was because of him,” Fury says, pointing at Thor.

 

Thor blinks. “Me?”

 

“Last year we had aliens from another world visit our planet and use it as a staging location for a grudge match,” Fury says. “We learned that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned.”

 

Thor’s clearly insulted. “My people want nothing more than peace with your people.”

 

“But you’re not the only people out there, are you?” Fury demands. “There are other people, who can’t be matched, and can’t be controlled.”

 

“People like me, you mean,” Bruce inserts quietly. “Let’s not beat around the bush, Director. You mean people like me.”

 

“Dr. Banner,” Natasha says urgently. “Maybe you’d better remove yourself from the situation.”

 

Bruce’s anger ratchets up a notch, and there’s a small piece of him that knows it’s not completely under his control right now. “You people brought me into this!”

 

Jennifer crosses the room and gets in front of Bruce, forcing him to look at her. “Bruce. Come on. Deep breaths. Put the scepter down. You don’t want Loki getting inside your head.”

 

Bruce looks down and realizes that he still has the scepter in his hand. “Yeah.” He drops it on the lab bench quickly. “Sorry, guys. Looks like you won’t see my party trick after all.”

 

“Let’s take a break,” Jennifer says. “You haven’t slept, and neither of us have had our coffee.”

 

Bruce doesn’t want to leave Tony alone, and they’re still tracking the cube. They have work yet to do.

 

“Bruce, come on,” Jennifer says. “If not for you, then for me.”

 

“Go,” Tony says quietly. “We’ll be fine. Bring a cup back for me.”

 

He’s grateful that none of the others follow him out, and it’s just him and Jennifer. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t,” Jennifer replies. “That was a seriously high pressure situation in the midst of a very high pressure couple of days. I was getting tense, too.”

 

Bruce rubs his eyes. “I don’t want to give Fury an excuse to put me in that room, even if he has already rented it out.”

 

“Over Tony’s dead body, and mine,” Jennifer says. “We’re just going to get a cup of coffee, take a breath, and then we’ll rejoin them.”

 

Bruce takes a breath. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

Jennifer puts an arm around Bruce’s waist and leans into him. “Always.”

 

 

With Bruce out of the room, Tony doesn’t feel the need to stay calm. In fact, he’s feeling pretty fucking pissed off at the moment.

 

“You’ve done nothing but lie to us,” Tony snarls at Fury. “First, about not wanting to interfere with Bruce, then about not using the cube to build weapons.”

 

“It was a nuclear deterrent,” Fury replies.

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Like that ever works.”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Fury replies. “We’re still working on it.”

 

“And yet you’re spending all this time building a cage for the Hulk,” Tony snaps. “He’s your fucking nuclear deterrent and you know it, Fury. He’s done it a few times before, and he’ll do it again, but he’s never going to trust you now.”

 

Fury actually winces at that. “It was unavoidable.”

 

“Then you could have given us a heads up,” Tony snaps. “Coulson could have included it in his informational package, or Romanoff could have mentioned it at some point. _Something_.”

 

Rogers wears a confused expression. “What?”

 

“The Hulk has taken out a group of terrorists in Afghanistan, a dirty bomb, a dirty general, and another terrorist,” Tony says, counting them off on his fingers. “And right now he’s hanging onto his control by his fingertips.” He pauses and adds, “And if you think I won’t move heaven and earth to protect him, then you’re all insane.”

 

There’s silence after that, and Tony remembers the assessment Fury had delivered—that Bruce is paranoid and the Hulk should be used sparingly, and that he and Bruce might not work well with a team.

 

Well, that much is apparently true.

 

“What if I promise you that I will never give the order to put Banner in a cage?” Fury offers.

 

Tony thinks about that for a minute. “Just as long as you know that I will dismantle anybody who tries, I think we’re good.”

 

An uncomfortable silence falls again, and this time, Rogers clears his throat. “We still have a problem, Director. I’m not comfortable working for an organization that essentially takes up where Hydra left off.”

 

Thor still looks a little befuddled, but he says, “I can assure you that were we to come as conquerors, your weapons could not stand against us.”

 

Tony groans, although it’s purely internal. That pretty much proves Fury’s point, although he understands what Thor is saying, too. Their study of Loki’s staff demonstrates that Asgard technology so far outstrips their own, there’s no comparison.

 

And if Fury had truly wanted to stand up to the alien menace, he would have called Tony and Bruce in. Since they’d already known aliens existed, it wouldn’t have even been a security breach.

 

Pair that fact with the cage, and Fury’s insistence that he’d never meant to put Bruce in it, Tony smells interference.

 

“It was an insurance policy,” Fury insists. “Just in case.”

 

“Like the cage?” Tony asks, needling him.

 

Fury ignores him, and Rogers demands, “What are you going to do with these?”

 

“We’re going to defend the planet,” Fury snaps.

 

“I thought humans were more evolved than this,” Thor comments.

 

Fury whirls on him. “Excuse me, did we come to _your_ planet to blow shit up?”

 

Tony is suddenly grateful that Jennifer had managed to get Bruce out of there. He doesn’t do well with a lot of shouting, and he’d already been on edge. Besides, if Romanoff is right, and Loki’s intention had been to manipulate Bruce into transforming …

 

Tony takes a step back from the lab bench. Maybe there’s science there, but it’s not science they understand or can defend against right now, as Fury’s people have so amply demonstrated.

 

“Maybe we should get the scepter into containment,” Tony suggests.

 

Fury looks at him. “I thought you were using it to track the cube.”

 

“The model is locked and sweeping for a signature now,” Tony replies. “We’ll know the location of the cube within half a mile once we get a hit. But if Loki’s using the cube to manipulate our emotions, I think we should put it somewhere safe.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Thor rumbles. “I am not so quick to succumb to Loki’s tricks.”

 

Rogers glances at Tony, then at Thor, and back to Tony. “Is Dr. Banner’s temper usually that short?”

 

Tony shakes his head. “I’ve seen him maintain calm even when threatened with torture. Granted, he’s loyal to me, but he doesn’t usually get so close to the edge.”

 

“I think we should secure the scepter,” Rogers says definitively. “Let’s not risk it. Even if Thor is immune, the rest of us might not be.”

 

The monitor beeps, and Tony quickly turns it around. “Oh, shit.”

 

“What is it?” Fury demands.

 

Tony doesn’t get a chance to respond before an explosion rocks the helicarrier, followed closely by a second. “ _That’s_ what’s going on.”

 

“I think you need to put on the suit, Stark,” Rogers says.

 

“You don’t say,” Tony snarks, but he takes off. “I need a location on Bruce!”

 

Fury calls out on coms, “Check on Banner!”

 

Tony heads for the suit, waiting for someone to tell him where Bruce is. He’s still not sure how he’d managed to get out of that confrontation with Rogers mostly unscathed. Rogers had actually been fairly decent.

 

Of course, things might have been different if Jennifer hadn’t convinced Bruce to take a break.

 

“Banner has gone green!” someone says over coms once Tony’s in the suit.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony chants. He wants to find Bruce, to calm him down, but he knows that Bruce can survive a crash; Tony has his suit, and Rogers and Thor are pretty resilient. But there are plenty of SHIELD agents on board who wouldn’t be so lucky.

 

Hill says, “Turn up that engine! The Number 3 engine is down!”

 

An unfamiliar voice says, “Turbine’s loose. Mostly intact, but impossible to get out there and make repairs in the air.”

 

“We lose one more engine, and we won’t be,” Hill says, and Tony knows what he has to do. If Bruce was himself, he’d agree: Tony has a duty to those on board the helicarrier. He would just have to trust that Jennifer could get him calmed down.

 

 

Bruce is starting to relax with a cup of coffee and a muffin. Jennifer had judged it best to go back to the room assigned to Bruce and Tony, which might be little better than a closet, but _is_ away from people in uniform. She thought he could use the space, and a little peace and quiet.

 

“I should get back,” Bruce frets.

 

“No, you should take the time to calm down,” Jennifer counters. “And you’re not calm yet.”

 

Bruce frowns. “I’m fine.”

 

“No, you’re not, and it’s okay that you’re not,” Jennifer says. “This situation is very much not okay.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Don’t guess, _know_ ,” Jennifer says. “We’ve both got pretty good control, and it’s been challenged.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Bruce admits. “God, Jen, what the fuck is up with Rogers? He stands there and insults Tony in front of me! And Fury didn’t even give me a heads up on the cage!”

 

“I can’t speak for Captain Rogers,” Jennifer admits. “We only had a brief conversation, but I would guess that he got separate briefings on you and Tony. He didn’t necessarily realize that you two were a matched set.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Why wouldn’t Fury have told him?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe he thought Steve would react badly to a homosexual couple given what year he was born,” Jennifer suggests. “Or maybe he figured it would be better if he didn’t know.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “But why? We’re getting married.”

 

“Who knows what Fury deems information that everybody needs to know?” Jennifer points out. “He didn’t tell you about the cube, and basically called you in last minute when things spiraled out of his control.”

 

Bruce runs a hand though his hair. “Yeah, I guess. I just…”

 

He trails off, and Jennifer hugs him. “He was an insensitive lout.”

 

Bruce laughs. “And that doesn’t mean you have to dislike him.”

 

“I would be happy to hate him on your behalf,” Jennifer replies.

 

“You don’t have to,” Bruce says. “He’s probably a nice guy. We just have baggage.”

 

Jennifer shrugs. “Your baggage is my baggage, at least to a certain extent. We’re family.”

 

“Thanks for getting me out of there,” Bruce says. “I was close to losing it.”

 

“It’s no more than you would have done for me,” Jennifer replies. “Besides, if Loki is manipulating things, you were probably pretty close to saying something you really didn’t want to reveal. I know I was feeling twitchy.”

 

“Fury wouldn’t be the first person who thought he could kill the Hulk,” Bruce says, obliquely confirming Jennifer’s theory. “Dropping me from 30,000 feet isn’t going to work when a bullet to the head didn’t.”

 

Jennifer lets out a breath. “Yeah. I guess so.”

 

Something rocks the helicarrier, and Bruce lets out a muffled curse, lunging for the door. Another explosion cuts off his movement, and he falls, then scrambles to his feet and tries the handle.

 

When the door doesn’t open, Bruce rattles it harder. “Fuck!”

 

“Bruce, we’re okay in here,” Jennifer tries. “We’re safe.”

 

Another explosion causes the structure to shake, and it’s louder and closer this time. Bruce is already on edge, and a couple of explosions are more than enough to push him over.

 

The room isn’t big enough to contain the Hulk, and Jennifer can see Bruce losing control. His skin takes on a green cast, and Jennifer suddenly knows that their only shot is for her to transform with him. She might have a chance of convincing the Hulk that no one means him harm.

 

Her fear is close, and she transforms, kicking out the door before the Hulk is aware enough to feel trapped.

 

Her clothes are shredded, but she’s taken to wearing the undergarments that Fitz and Simmons have made for her and Bruce. Thankfully, Simmons understands the need to have underthings in multiple colors, but when Jennifer thinks she might transform, she tries to wear dark underclothing and dark clothes.

 

A nude sports bra and underwear are far too close to being naked for her, but that hasn’t been a problem yet.

 

Right now, she’s wearing a sports bra and what looks like bicycle shorts, and the Hulk bursts out of the room, wearing much the same thing, minus the bra.

 

“Hey,” she says, her voice strangely resonant in this form. “We’re good, Big Guy. The threat is outside the helicarrier.”

 

“Metal Man,” Hulk rumbles.

 

As motives go, reaching Tony isn’t the worst one Jennifer can think of, but she suspects there’s going to be serious property damage along the way. “Let’s look for him,” Jennifer replies.

 

They actually might have been okay if SHIELD had let Jennifer handle the Hulk, if they’d been left in peace to hunt for Tony, or even if they’d managed to _find_ Tony.

 

Instead, they get about ten feet down the hall—with, yes, some minor damage due to the Hulk’s sheer size—and a couple of the SHIELD agents in riot gear turn the corner and see them. Jennifer has no idea if their response is one Fury had ordered should Bruce transform, or if it’s just a knee-jerk reaction to seeing something big and green.

 

Whatever it is, the result is the same: they immediately bring their guns up to bear and begin firing.

 

“No!” Jennifer calls, but it’s already too late. She suspects that Bruce’s view on SHIELD, that he doesn’t entirely trust them, isn’t helping, but by firing on the Hulk, they’ve made themselves into his enemies.

 

Hulk roars and rushes them. Jennifer has never seen him when he’s in full-on rage mode before. When they’d faced Vanko, Hulk had been focused on Tony and the robots. Maybe when Ross kidnapped them, when he’d busted them out, Hulk might have been angry. Or when he and Tony escaped the terrorists in Afghanistan, but Jennifer hadn’t been around or aware enough to see it.

 

She tries to calm him down. “Come on,” she calls, chasing after the Hulk. “It’s okay! We just have to go somewhere quiet!”

 

Hulk is definitely not interested in listening to her, and more SHIELD agents begin to converge on the Hulk’s location. Since she can’t reason with the Hulk right now, she tries to warn off the agents.

 

“Just leave us alone!” she shouts. “If you leave us alone, I might be able to calm him down.”

 

The agents are no more interested in listening to her than the Hulk is, and Jennifer starts to get a little angry when they keep firing at them. The helicarrier rocks with another explosion, and Jennifer swears.

 

There’s no way she’s going to get through to the Hulk at this rate, and she thinks quickly. If SHIELD won’t back down, the only option is getting Hulk off the helicarrier, and the only way to do _that_ is to lead him out and hope a 30,000 foot fall doesn’t kill him.

 

Jennifer isn’t sure she wants to take that risk.

 

She follows the Hulk to a hangar bay, where there are yet more SHIELD agents, although none of them seem interested in engaging. They’re all backing away as the Hulk roars, and something comes out of nowhere to hit him and send the Hulk flying.

 

Thor gets to his feet and says, “Banner, we are your friends. Try to think!”

 

“He’s not going to be able to think with people attacking him!” Jennifer yells. “Let me handle this!”

 

But the Hulk has already locked onto Thor, and Jennifer is unwilling to get in the middle of a grudge match. She concentrates on evacuating the SHIELD personnel still in the hangar bay while Thor keeps the Hulk busy.

 

“Come on,” she says, ushering the SHIELD personnel out. “Keep everybody out until Dr. Banner is himself again, okay?”

 

They don’t need to be told twice, and Jennifer turns to keep an eye on Thor and the Hulk, who are still duking it out.

 

The situation is only made worse when a fighter jet hovers just outside the open hangar doors and begins firing.

 

“When I get out of this, I’m going to insist that Fury actually train his people in dealing with a Hulk,” Jennifer mutters, even as the Hulk throws himself onto the jet.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jennifer says, taking a couple of steps towards the opening, and then stopping.

 

Bruce might survive the fall, but she isn’t sure she will, and there’s nothing she can do for him right now anyway.

 

Thor turns to look at her. “Are you well?”

 

Jennifer nods. “What about you?”

 

“I must find my brother,” Thor says, taking off at a run.

 

Jennifer hesitates, uncertain as to what she should do, or where her skills would be of most use. After a few seconds, she takes off after Thor. He’s demonstrated that he can stand up to the Hulk, which means that Loki will probably be able to do the same.

 

And _that_ means Jennifer is much more likely to emerge unscathed than any SHIELD agent.

 

In this form, Jennifer is able to run much faster than usual, and her endurance is better. The SHIELD agents seem to have gotten the memo not to mess with her, because they flatten themselves against the wall as she runs by.

 

Jennifer skids to a halt outside the containment room just in time to see Thor take a run at Loki who is no longer in the cage. She has no idea how Loki does it, but Thor runs right through him into the cylindrical holding cell, and the door slides shuts behind him.

 

Loki reappears, and Jennifer tackles him, head-butting him in the stomach, taking them both to the ground.

 

“I wasn’t aware there were two of you,” Loki says, getting his scepter between them and managing to shove her off.

 

The guard brings his gun up to fire at her, his eyes an eerie ice blue, but he doesn’t get the chance to pull the trigger. The guard goes flying, and Coulson is standing there holding a very large gun, which looks like an energy weapon of some kind.

 

“Stand down,” Coulson orders. “Step away from the controls.”

 

Jennifer lunges for the control panel, knowing that she needs to let Thor out, but Loki is suddenly in front of her, the scepter pointed at her chest.

 

Loki smiles cruelly. “I’ve always wanted to have a beast under my control.”

 

Jennifer is very, very certain that she cannot allow Loki to control her. “Shoot!” she yells at Coulson. “Now!”

 

The energy blast is painful, sending her to her knees. Loki disappears even as Coulson fires again, and she hears Thor shout a warning.

 

Jennifer tries to shake off the hit, but her head is fuzzy, and the world grays out briefly. When she finally gets her wits together, Loki has jettisoned the cage, and Coulson is on the floor, blood staining the front of his shirt. The position of the wound means that it is most likely fatal, but Jennifer crawls over to him anyway, needing to do everything she can to help.

 

“Hey, Phil,” she says shakily, seeing the green fade quickly from her skin. She fights a wave of vertigo as she carefully pulls off his suit jacket. “Stay with me, okay?”

 

“Can’t,” he replies, blood bubbling on his lips.

 

Jennifer presses the jacket to his wound, getting him stretched out, his head on her thigh. “If you die, Pepper is going to kill you.”

 

“That would be redundant,” Coulson manages.

 

She smiles. “And Pepper is rarely redundant, which is why you need to stay with me.”

 

“Worth it,” Coulson manages. “They need a reason.”

 

Jennifer forces him to meet her eyes. “No. _No_. I will fucking get them to work together if I have to kick all their asses, and you know I could do it. Phil, please.”

 

Fury runs in, followed closely by medical personnel, who quickly swarm them. “Take care of him!” she calls.

 

Fury actually takes his coat off and throws it over her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “Loki escaped, Bruce is going to go apeshit when he realizes what he did, and Coulson is probably dying.”

 

“Agent Coulson is dead,” Fury intones.

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “No, he’s not. He’s still alive.”

 

“He’s _dead_ ,” Fury insists. “They need a push.”

 

“We’ll be fine without it!” Jennifer protests. “I’m not going to lie to anybody.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Fury replies. “You just need to stay quiet while I do. Besides, you know as well as I do that the wound was fatal.”

 

“I don’t know anything of the sort,” Jennifer snaps. “If anyone could survive that—”

 

Fury leans down, his face close to hers. “Ms. Walters, please trust me.”

 

“Not a chance,” Jennifer replies. “But I’ll keep my mouth shut until this is done. Trust me, though, I’m going to want to know what happened to him, and I’m not keeping this secret for more than a day or two.”

 

Fury nods. “Agreed.”

 

Jennifer sighs. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

 

She’s not thrilled with Fury’s plan, but they need to focus on the more pressing issues. Loki’s free, there’s an alien army invading Earth, and Bruce and Thor are missing. She has better things to do than to argue with Fury, and there’s really no time to fill them in anyway.

 

 

Pepper learns of the trouble in New York City from Happy, who’s still there, while she’s still trying to wrap things up in D.C. “Ms. Potts, we’ve had a building breech,” he says. “There’s someone on the roof.”

 

“Leave them be,” Pepper orders, glancing around her hotel room to make sure she’d packed everything. “And get out of the city if you can, Happy. I’ll try to reach Tony and let him know.”

 

“It looked like he was building some kind of contraption,” Happy protests.

 

Pepper frowns. “I’m heading back now. Seriously, Happy, get out of the city if you can. I think it’s going to get very uncomfortable soon.”

 

“Will do,” Happy replies after a brief hesitation.

 

Pepper tries calling Tony, but gets his voicemail. She dials Jarvis and says, “Jarvis, where are Tony and Bruce?”

 

“I’m not sure where Dr. Banner is, but Mr. Stark is indisposed,” Jarvis replies. “He’s dealing with an emergency on the helicarrier.”

 

“When he’s got a moment to spare, tell him that it’s going down at Stark Tower,” Pepper says. “And tell him to be careful.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis replies.

 

Pepper remembers what Marta said, and there’s a part of her that wants to stay far away from NYC. She doesn’t think she can do much, but maybe that’s not the point. Maybe the point is to be there for Tony and for Bruce, for Jennifer and Phil.

 

She calls her driver and says, “I need a ride to the airport, and I need the Stark Industries jet readied for takeoff.”

 

Pepper wishes she could call Phil, but he’ll be busy, and they have an agreement of sorts. He doesn’t call when he knows she’s busy, and Pepper doesn’t mind when she calls Phil and leaves a message each time.

 

Her phone rings, and her driver says, “I’m sorry, Ms. Potts, but they’ve shut down the airspace in and around New York City. We won’t be able to fly in.”

 

“Then get us as close as you can,” Pepper says. “I’ll drive in later.”

 

She’s already thinking about contingency plans, what to do if Tony and the others aren’t successful at stopping whatever this is before it happens. The last couple of times something like this had happened, with Obadiah Stane and Vanko at the Expo, there had been serious property damage.

 

Pepper knows that Stark Industries will have a responsibility to care for the wounded, and to do what they can to rebuild.

 

She starts making phone calls, doing what she can to put plans in place.

 

 

Tony feels the news like a punch to the gut as Fury drops bloodstained, vintage trading cards on the table. Rogers looks grim, and Jennifer sits down next to Tony, swallowing hard and not looking at the cards.

 

“You okay?” Tony asks.

 

Jennifer shakes her head. She’s wearing different clothing now, and Tony can only assume that she’d gone green along with Bruce.

 

He hopes like hell Bruce is okay and knows he probably isn’t.

 

Emotionally, anyway. Tony’s not sure that anything could harm Bruce physically.

 

“Phil Coulson still believed in heroes,” Fury intones, and Tony tunes him out. He knows all too well what Coulson believed in. He’s too busy thinking about how Pepper is going to respond when she finds out what happened to him. Bruce isn’t going to be happy either.

 

Bruce had a lot of respect for Coulson, had even liked him. So had Jennifer. Hell, he’d been on the very short list of people that Bruce had wanted to invite to their wedding.

 

Jennifer is staring at the bloodstained cards with a strange expression on her face. Tony thinks he knows her fairly well by now, and the faint distaste in her expression suggests that she doesn’t agree with whatever Fury is saying.

 

“It’s an old fashioned idea,” Fury comments, apparently referring to Coulson’s belief in heroes, but Tony doesn’t agree.

 

Plenty of people believe in heroes; his own popularity is proof of that.

 

He gets that SHIELD wanted to build an arsenal to repel the alien menace, but Tony can’t help but think how much good they could have done if they’d used the cube for something other than building weapons.

 

Tony has learned that lesson the hard way. If only he had turned his attention to clean energy years ago, he might be that much further along the road to saving the world.

 

As soon as Fury is finished with his speech, Tony pushes away from the table and heads off to a quiet corner, although Jennifer follows close on his heels.

 

“Tony,” she says, her voice breaking a bit.

 

Tony turns to look at her. “You were there.” She nods, swallowing audibly, and Tony reaches for her. “Bruce?”

 

“Do you think a 30,000 fall will harm him?” Jennifer asks. “Because there wasn’t another option, Tony. He went green, and those fucking SHIELD agents started firing at him. I didn’t have a chance to talk him down because they wouldn’t _let me_.”

 

Tony’s lips twitched at her ferocity. “Sounds like you’re ready to insist on a seminar in dealing with Hulks.”

 

“If it’s the last thing I do,” she mutters. “But God, Tony, Phil. Who’s going to tell Pepper?”

 

“Was he married?” Rogers asks, having followed them, and apparently decided it was a good idea to intrude.

 

Jennifer turns, keeping herself between Tony and Rogers, as though she’s concerned they might come to blows. “He was dating a friend of ours.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Rogers says. “He seemed like he was a good man.”

 

Tony feels his rage rise up. “He was an idiot!”

 

“For what?” Rogers asks, sounding almost sympathetic. “Because he believed?”

 

“No, because he went up against Loki alone,” Tony snaps.

 

“He wasn’t alone,” Jennifer says in a quiet voice. “I was there, and I couldn’t stop Loki.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Rogers says immediately, moving in closer. “I’ve faced Loki, and I know the kind of punch he packs. You stood up to him, Jennifer.”

 

Tony grimaces. “Much as it pains me to admit this, but Cap’s right. I know Coulson wouldn’t have wanted anything to happen to you.”

 

“Is this the first time you lost a soldier?” Steve asks.

 

“We are not soldiers!” Tony shouts. “I’m not going to march to Fury’s fife!”

 

“Neither of us are,” Jennifer inserts, although she has that expression on her face that says she’s uncomfortable about something.

 

Rogers nods. “Fury has the same blood on his hands that Loki does. Right now, we have to put aside our differences and focus on stopping him.”

 

Jennifer clears her throat. “Loki made this personal. We know he needs a power source.”

 

Tony snaps his fingers, staring off in the distance. “You’re right. Loki knows he has to get rid of us, but more than that, he’s a full tilt diva.”

 

“Takes one to know one,” Jennifer mutters, and Rogers smirks.

 

Tony ignores both of them. “He wants the whole nine yards—flowers, parades, a monument to the sky with his name in the clouds—son of a bitch.”

 

“I was wondering when you’d catch up,” Jennifer says looking marginally more cheerful. “If he’s set himself up in opposition to us, it would make sense that he’d use Stark Tower where he has access to the arc reactor, too.”

 

Rogers looks at Tony. “You okay to suit up?”

 

Tony nods. “I’ll meet you at the Tower. I need a change of suits.”

 

“I’m good to go,” Jennifer replies. “Although if I could grab a power bar or _something_ before we leave, that would be great.”

 

Rogers nods. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

Jennifer meets Tony’s eyes. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bruce, too,” Tony promises. “You know he won’t let either of us down.”

 

Jennifer nods. “I know. Be careful, Tony. Loki might try taking you over. He nearly did me.”

 

“That would require me to have a heart,” Tony jokes.

 

Jennifer snorts. “Yeah, tell me another one. You know how Bruce is going to react if you let yourself get turned.”

 

“Not well?” Tony guesses. He pulls Jennifer in for a hug and presses a kiss to her forehead. “You did good, Jen. Don’t let yourself believe any different.”

 

Tony will think about everything he might have done differently later, when he actually has a moment to think. Right now, he has an alien army to stop.

 

 

The moment Bruce wakes up in the rubble of a warehouse is one of the worst of his life as he remembers what happened.

 

For the first time in years, Bruce had transformed unwillingly, and he’d hurt innocent people. SHIELD agents, maybe, but still innocent.

 

Bruce is covered in dust, but at least the shorts FitzSimmons created for him survived, so he’s not completely naked.

 

“You fell out of the sky,” a man says, and Bruce twists to look behind him. The older man is thin and wiry, dressed in a security guard’s uniform, and he doesn’t appear particularly perturbed.

 

Bruce slowly gets to his feet. “Did I hurt anybody?”

 

“Nobody around here to hurt,” the guard replies. “You did scare the hell out of some pigeons, though.”

 

“Lucky,” Bruce mutters.

 

“Or good aim,” the man counters. “You were awake when you fell.”

 

“You saw?”

 

“The whole thing,” he confirms, and Bruce has no idea why he’s so calm. “You came crashing through the ceiling, big and green, and nearly nude.” He throws Bruce a pair of pants and a shirt. “Didn’t think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular sized fella.”

 

Bruce is often startled by the kindness of strangers, and this occasion is no different as he starts pulling on the clothes. “Thanks.”

 

“You an alien?” the man asks.

 

Bruce lets out a bitter laugh. “No.”

 

“Well, then, son, you have a condition,” the man replies.

 

“You’re telling me,” Bruce mutters, buttoning up the shirt. He’d fooled himself into thinking he had it under control, that he was safe to be around. What a joke.

 

“So, are you a regular sized fella that sometimes blows up big, or a big fella that sometimes shrinks down small?” the man asks as he hands Bruce a pair of boots.

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair and shakes out some grit. “I wish I knew.”

 

“You got somewhere to be?” he asks.

 

Bruce knows that if he heads for the location of the cube, he’s probably going to have to transform again, and put more people at risk. But if he doesn’t go, and something happens to Tony or Jennifer, Bruce is never going to forgive himself.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Bruce says. “But I need to make a call first.”

 

The man silently hands over a cell phone, and Bruce dials Tony’s number first and gets no response. He dials the secure server that will connect him to Jarvis next. “Jarvis, it’s me. I need to know the location of the cube if we’ve got it.”

 

“Happy called Ms. Potts and told her that someone was setting up equipment on the roof of Stark Tower,” Jarvis informs him.

 

Bruce lets out a breath. “Okay, thanks, Jarvis.” He hands the phone back to the man. “I need a way to get to Stark Tower in Manhattan.”

 

The man nods. “This way.” He leads the way to a motorbike. “It’s all yours.”

 

“Thanks,” Bruce says. “You don’t mind?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he replies. “Good luck.”

 

Bruce figures that he’s going to need it.

 

The bike turns out to be a good idea. There are still plenty of people trying to get into the city, and traffic is bad. Bruce sees the rip in the sky open up over the Tower, and glimpses the alien army descend on the city. He steps on the gas, riding on the shoulder and darting between cars.

 

It’s dangerous, and not something he would normally do since he’s putting the other motorists at risk should he have an accident.

 

But there’s an alien army descending on New York, and Bruce has absolutely no idea where Tony is, or even if he survived the explosions on the helicarrier. And if he doesn’t head towards danger, he might never know.

 

He heads for the epicenter of destruction, for Stark Tower and the plumes of smoke. He can just barely see Iron Man flying in the distance, a small dot of color against the blue sky, particularly when compared to the centipede-like alien ships.

 

Bruce can’t see much else until he gets closer, and then he dodges burned out cars and rubble and even a couple of water spouts from broken hydrants. There are people running—or stumbling—away, supporting each other, with a few dust-coated firefighters and police officers directing traffic.

 

He’s grateful to see it. Any reassurance that civilians aren’t going to be in his way, or that they’re leaving the area, is welcome.

 

There’s a break in the fighting, and he watches as Natasha and Jennifer regroup. Jennifer is back down to her sports bra and shorts, much like the pair Bruce is still wearing. Thor lands next to them, and a man with a bow readies an arrow. Rogers puts his back to the group to watch for incoming aliens.

 

Tony’s nowhere to be seen, but Bruce knows he’s close.

 

He stops the bike and parks it, knowing full well that it’s unlikely to survive the incipient devastation. He’ll have to buy the security guard a new bike.

 

“Well, this all seems horrible,” he comments.

 

“Nothing we can’t handle together,” Jennifer replies, meeting his eyes forthrightly. “You and me, Bruce.”

 

“Hulks against the world,” Bruce says, willingly using the word for the first time.

 

Jennifer nods. “Absolutely.”

 

Rogers looks to the sky over Bruce’s shoulder. “Now might be the time to get angry, Doctor.”

 

Bruce shares a wry look with Jennifer, and then he smiles. “That’s my secret, Cap, I’m always angry.”

 

This time, it feels better than on the helicarrier, and it feels right to transform. He wants it, he accepts it, and he knows that the Other Guy can do what no one else can.

 

As usual, he doesn’t exactly remember what happens. He has the vague idea that Jennifer is there and can be trusted. He’s rather acutely aware of Tony when he catches glimpses of him.

 

Even when he’s green, Bruce is aware of Tony, and he knows he needs to keep Tony safe, but he doesn’t have much awareness outside of that.

 

Jennifer keeps up with him, clearing civilians when necessary or redirecting him—something that Bruce will remember later, but only dimly.

 

The one thing that Bruce will remember clearly when it’s all over—although he has no idea whether it’s memory, or if people told him often enough for him to _think_ he remembers, is Tony falling.

 

He confirms with Jennifer later that Thor had started to intervene but didn’t realize what was happening in time, and Jennifer hadn’t been certain of her ability to cushion Tony’s fall, even though she’d been willing.

 

Bruce—the Hulk, the Other Guy—was the first to know something was wrong. He scaled buildings in order to catch the falling body, and then had cushioned Tony’s fall. The Other Guy had roared loud enough to startle Tony into breathing again without CPR, and then had willingly followed Tony back to the Tower, where they’d captured Loki.

 

He has no idea if the memories are accurate, or whether he’d saved Tony’s life, or whether he should be around people at all.

 

Fury had assured him that all he’d been needed for was to find the cube, and he’d done so, but he’d killed—or nearly killed—a lot of people in the process.

 

Bruce doesn’t trust himself right now, the way he’d trusted himself a few days ago. He doesn’t know that he can actually do more harm than good.

 

Thor rests Mjolnir on Loki’s chest to keep him in place as they wait for SHIELD to arrive after Bruce is himself again. Bruce gratefully retreats to their bedroom to put on clean clothing. He doesn’t want to shower, because he’s pretty sure he’ll fall asleep, and he doesn’t think that’s the best idea.

 

“You were great today,” Tony says, entering behind him.

 

Bruce snorts. “Before or after I smashed the helicarrier and caused a bunch of casualties? Because that doesn’t fit my definition of ‘great,’ Tony.”

 

“We don’t know that you did,” Tony argues. “Besides, they shot at _you_ , remember?”

 

“That doesn’t excuse what I did,” Bruce argues.

 

“No, but it _explains it_ ,” Tony argues. “You’d be saying the same thing to Jen if it had happened to her.”

 

“Jen’s control is better than mine.”

 

Tony throws up his hands. “Bruce! Would you take a second and think about this? Fury wanted you on the helicarrier. He assured you we wouldn’t need the Other Guy. And at some point he _didn’t drill home the idea that you shouldn’t shoot the Hulk_.”

 

Tony’s argument is persuasive, Bruce will give him that. It even makes a certain amount of sense. His memories are vague, but he does recall looking for Iron Man, and then feeling threatened. “Tony.”

 

“Look, get shawarma with us,” Tony says. “We’re all tired and beat up. We eat, we get the cube back where it belongs, and we tell Fury where he can shove it.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce allows. “What about Jennifer? I got the feeling that more than just the usual happened.”

 

Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Coulson didn’t make it.”

 

Bruce blinks at him, stunned. “What?”

 

“Jennifer was with him, and Loki is responsible. He got the drop on Coulson and stabbed him through the chest,” Tony says. “Pepper doesn’t know yet.”

 

“Have you called her?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shakes his head. “I tried while I was redirecting the nuke, but she didn’t pick up. And, considering that I was pretty sure I was dying at the time, I figured I’d leave out the part about Coulson being dead.”

 

“Fuck,” Bruce mutters. He’d never thought that Coulson would be the one to buy it.

 

“Not your fault,” Tony insists. “This can be laid squarely in Loki’s lap.”

 

“But what did we do that would allow Loki free rein?” Bruce counters. “If we’d worked with SHIELD more, or if we’d—”

 

“No, don’t go there,” Tony warns. “We did try, remember? They did their evaluations and made their judgments. We did what we could.”

 

“And what if that’s not good enough?” Bruce demands.

 

“Then it isn’t,” Tony admits. “Sometimes it’s not. Just—I know you’re rattled, and I know this is really hard, but let’s save the decision making for later.”

 

Tony makes a lot of sense, and what Bruce is considering—calling off the wedding, going to some far corner of the globe where he can’t hurt anybody, other safety measures—are probably the sorts of things he should sleep on.

 

If he’s honest, he doesn’t really want to do any of that. He just doesn’t know what he _should_ do, given what happened.

 

And then he catches the look in Tony’s eyes—a little desperate, maybe a little wild—and Bruce pauses, setting aside his own misery for the moment. “Are _you_ okay?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Fine. Just hungry.”

 

That doesn’t sound quite right to Bruce, but he’s still reeling—from what had happened on the helicarrier, from two transformations in one day and a 30,000 foot drop, from the knowledge that Coulson had been killed.

 

Of all the people in SHIELD, Bruce had trusted Coulson the most, and to know they’ve lost that ally—

 

Bruce closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Let’s go eat.”

 

Everything else can wait until he gets some sleep.

 

 

Jennifer eats shawarma, the secret burning in her heart. Romanoff and Barton appear exhausted, and if they’re grieving, it’s well hidden. Thor is really only paying attention to his food, and Steve’s face is resting on his closed fist as he chews half-heartedly.

 

Tony steals a few fries from Bruce’s plate, and Bruce doesn’t respond, whereas normally that would at least warrant an eye roll.

 

Jennifer hunches in her chair and really wishes she could go green right now. The last day or two had proven that she has control, and she just feels so _good_ —confident, strong, sexy. It’s how she feels in the courtroom, in the middle of a difficult case, but the idea that she could feel like that _all the time_ …

 

And she feels so fucking guilty about that, because Bruce doesn’t have the same luxury.

 

“Are you coming back to the Tower with us, or are you heading home?” Bruce asks her as they finish their meals.

 

Jennifer hesitates. She has no idea how she’s going to get across town, and the Tower is within walking distance.

 

Besides, she’s kept Fury’s secret for just as long as she’d promised. “The Tower, if you don’t mind, although I’ll need to borrow something to sleep in.”

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Bruce replies wearily. “I’d feel better knowing you weren’t trying to get to Queens in this mess.”

 

Jennifer wants to remind him that she’s just as indestructible as he is, but she doesn’t think this is the right time. Bruce is overprotective at times, but right now, it doesn’t affect her ability to live her life or do her job, so she’s going to let it slide.

 

For now, at least while it serves her own ends.

 

“Everybody else?” Tony asks, although without any real enthusiasm.

 

“No,” Romanoff replies. “We need to debrief.”

 

“I must stay with my brother,” Thor intones.

 

Steve shakes his head. “No, I should—I should check in.” He glances at Jennifer. “Will I see you again?”

 

Jennifer smiles. “Probably.”

 

They split up then, the others heading back to SHIELD while Bruce, Tony, and Jennifer head back to the Tower.

 

They’re a few blocks away when Bruce asks, “Rogers? Really?”

 

“He’s cute,” Jennifer protests. “And he’s a decent guy.”

 

Tony snorts. “Decent.”

 

“He believed you about the weapons, didn’t he?” Jennifer counters.

 

“Not that he admitted it,” Tony mutters.

 

Bruce shares a look with Jennifer. “Just be careful. I know he’s a decent guy, but—”

 

“He has a truckload of baggage, and a mission that takes up most of his time,” Jennifer replies, her voice rising a bit. “Whereas I have a very demanding job, very little time to date, and no time to meet new people who aren’t my clients. If a cute guy is even a little bit interested, I’m probably going to at least meet him for a drink even if it doesn’t go anywhere.”

 

Bruce holds up his hands in surrender. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I’m just—”

 

“Worried,” Jennifer finishes for him. “It’s okay.”

 

The rest of the walk back to the Tower is made in silence, and when it looks like Bruce and Tony are going to head straight back to their bedroom, Jennifer blurts out, “I have something to tell you. I’m really sorry.”

 

Bruce turns, looking unutterably weary. “What happened?”

 

“Coulson isn’t dead,” she says, staring at the floor. “At least he wasn’t when I last saw him. Fury wanted me to keep my mouth shut. He thought Tony and Steve needed a push to work together. I agreed because I thought it might be a distraction to argue with him right then.”

 

Tony frowns, his expression thunderous. “And when were you going to tell me?”

 

“When the crisis was over,” Jennifer says immediately. “And I told Fury as much. I don’t know if Coulson is alive or not right now. He was badly injured, so he might not have made it, but I don’t know.”

 

Bruce closes the distance between them and pulls Jennifer into a hug. “Okay, it’s okay. We get it, we do.”

 

It all hits her suddenly, the events of the last few days, the stress, the terror, the fear and grief. She manages to contain her sobs, but she’s shaking, and Bruce maneuvers her over to the couch and holds onto her.

 

A glass appears in front of her face a few moments later, and Jennifer takes it reflexively. “Thanks.”

 

“Drink, you’ll feel better,” Tony advises, and he sits down on her other side, bracketing her.

 

She feels a little better when she’s had a drink, now that she has that news off her chest. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“This is Fury,” Tony says philosophically. “He’s good at getting people to go along with his schemes, and he doesn’t have a terribly high opinion of my civic responsibility.”

 

“He’s an idiot,” Bruce says. “Jen, it wasn’t your fault, what happened to Coulson. You have to know that.”

 

“I was right there,” Jennifer protested. “I asked him to shoot me, because I thought I could shake it off! If I had just—”

 

Bruce pulls back. “You _asked_ him to shoot you? With what?”

 

“With one of the Phase 2 weapons,” Jennifer admits.

 

“When you had no idea what the weapon would do to you?” Bruce demands. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Loki wanted to turn me,” Jennifer replies. “I knew I couldn’t let that happen. I trusted Phil not to _let_ it happen.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Oh, Jen. I can’t say you were wrong, but don’t you see? You might have sacrificed yourself for the rest of us, and it’s good luck it didn’t kill you. Focus on that.”

 

Jennifer presses her face into his shoulder. “Thanks.”

 

Bruce rubs her back. “You’re going to be okay,” he promises. “You should get some sleep.”

 

Jennifer pulls back and looks Bruce in the eye. “You remember what you promised me? What happened today wasn’t your fault, Bruce. SHIELD fired on _you_. _Don’t_ disappear.”

 

Bruce glances at Tony, and there’s a rueful light in his eyes that suggests to Jennifer he’d at least been thinking about the possibility of disappearing. “Promise. I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.”

 

Jennifer nods. “Thanks.”

 

“You’re family,” Bruce replies, giving her another hug.

 

Jennifer finishes up her drink and turns to Tony. “Thank you.”

 

Tony throws an arm over her shoulders. “You’re always welcome.”

 

Bruce shows her to a spare room, and Jennifer crawls into bed immediately. The mattress is softer than her own at home, and it’s been a big day. She drops off immediately and doesn’t dream.

 

She wakes up, and has no idea what time it is, since the windows are completely dark. “Jarvis? What time is it?”

 

“It’s 10:42 am, Ms. Walters,” Jarvis replies, and the windows gradually begin to let the light in. “It’s 75 degrees Fahrenheit, and partly sunny.”

 

Jennifer really wants a shower and clean clothes, but she knows she’ll have to settle for a shower until she can get to her apartment.

 

And then she enters the bathroom, and she sees a neatly folded pile of clothing on the bathroom sink. She takes a closer look, and sees that they’re clothes that probably had come from her infrequent workouts with Bruce and Tony over the last year—yoga pants soft with use, and a sports bra and oversized t-shirt.

 

She cleans up and puts on the clothing, grateful for Bruce’s understanding. Anything other than cotton or spandex would be a little too irritating right now.

 

Bruce is in the kitchen, frying up slices of French toast when Jennifer emerges, although Tony is nowhere to be seen. “Hey, I see you found the clothes.”

 

“Thanks,” Jennifer replies. “I didn’t even remember leaving them here.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I packed them thinking we’d give them back to you before we moved, so it was just good luck, really.”

 

“How are you?” Jennifer asks.

 

Bruce shakes his head. “I don’t know. I don’t even know how many people I killed.”

 

“Maybe you’re never going to know,” Jennifer suggests. “Barton fired on the helicarrier, and there were explosions. We don’t know that you caused anything other than minor injuries.”

 

Bruce takes a breath. “Fury might tell me.”

 

“Fury is an asshole, and fuck him,” Jennifer snaps. “He didn’t tell his agents not to fire on you or me, and then he asked me to be party to his manipulations. So, seriously, fuck him.”

 

Bruce smiles. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“You’re not thinking about taking off, are you?” Jennifer asks.

 

He shrugs. “No. Not without warning. I just don’t know that I trust myself around people right now, and Manhattan has a lot of them.”

 

“So, take off for Malibu, have a private wedding, keep it quiet,” Jennifer says.

 

“Precisely what I’m thinking,” Tony announces from behind her, causing Jennifer to jump.

 

Tony comes around into her line of sight. “Sorry.”

 

Jennifer shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. I’m good.”

 

Tony puts an arm around her shoulders. “I should know better than to startle a Hulk by now.”

 

Jennifer leans into him. By this point, Tony feels like family. He smells good, and he gives good hugs. Tony leaves his arm where it is, and she keeps leaning. “What were you thinking?” Jennifer asks.

 

“Malibu, an officiant in the form of Rhodey, and just a few people,” Tony says. “Quiet, simple, just us and the people who are most important to us.”

 

Relief passes over Bruce’s face. “Yeah. That sounds great.”

 

Jennifer knows what they’d planned on, and it’s nowhere close to a backyard wedding with just a few guests. Both of them have the right to change their minds, of course, and maybe Tony is trying to cater to Bruce’s wishes, but she doesn’t think so.

 

She understands Bruce’s need for isolation, but not Tony’s, and that worries her. Normally, she’d give both of them a hard time, asking if she can bring a guest, and if that guest could be Steve, but now doesn’t seem like the time.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks.

 

Tony gives her another squeeze. “I’m fine.”

 

Jennifer wants to ask if they’re still relocating to New York, but she thinks she knows the answer. “Is there any way of knowing how Agent Coulson is doing without asking Fury? I don’t trust him.”

 

Tony grins at her. “Bug on the helicarrier, remember? They haven’t found it yet, and I still have my backdoor into their system.”

 

“I should have had more faith,” Jennifer teases.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony prompts. “What have you got?”

 

“I’m afraid not as much as we would like,” Jarvis replies. “Agent Coulson has been moved to a location offsite, one that’s offline, and that I don’t have access to. But when he was moved, Agent Coulson was alive.”

 

“That bastard,” Tony says. “You know he did that on purpose.”

 

Bruce’s expression is thoughtful. “Maybe there was an actual reason for that. Fury was ordered to build that cage. Maybe he wants a secret weapon, and Coulson can’t be bought.”

 

Tony frowns. “There was that nuke fired on Manhattan. I don’t think that Fury would have ordered that either.”

 

“So, there’s a shadow organization calling the shots for SHIELD,” Jennifer says. “That doesn’t make me feel good.”

 

“Me neither,” Bruce replies. “Tony?”

 

“Limited contact with SHIELD,” Tony says quietly. “We don’t do jack for them from here on out.”

 

“Agreed,” Jennifer says immediately. “If Fury can’t be bothered to train his people on how to deal with the Hulk, he can fuck right off.”

 

And maybe this is what Fury had meant about Tony and Bruce forming such a tight unit that they couldn’t be trusted to work as part of a team. Maybe Jennifer is part of that problem.

 

But then again, maybe that’s what family is for, and Jennifer is enjoying being part of a family again too much to care about Fury’s opinion.

 

 

Tony doesn’t want to stay in Manhattan. Every time he looks outside and sees the skyline, his chest feels tight, and he remembers what it had been like to fall through space and know he couldn’t be saved.

 

He wishes he could remember the Hulk catching him, because he feels like that would make it better, but he doesn’t. He only knows that he’s not dead, and every time he closes his eyes, he sees nothing but starry darkness.

 

Pepper had called late last night to check in on them, and to let them know she would be in town as soon as she could, but that most flights into the city had been grounded, even private flights.

 

Tony knows he has to wait at least until Pepper arrives, but he wants out of the city as soon as possible.

 

“Talk to me,” Bruce says, joining Tony at the bar, glancing at the dent in the floor, the late afternoon sun illuminating the Penthouse, where they’d returned after seeing Thor, Loki, and the Tesseract off.

 

Tony’s grateful that Jarvis got video, because watching the Hulk slam Loki around had been prime entertainment. “What do you want me to say?”

 

“I want you to tell me what’s going through your mind,” Bruce says. “You’ve been off since…”

 

“Since I nearly died?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce winces, but agrees. “Yeah, since then. I didn’t expect you to agree to a wedding in Malibu so quickly.”

 

Tony stares down at his drink. He doesn’t think that alcohol will dull the memories, or ease the tightness in his chest. “If I said I wanted to stay here in the city?”

 

Bruce takes a deep, hitching breath. “I don’t know. I just don’t know that I can. A city this size—there are a hundred things that could go wrong, a hundred triggers, and a lot of people I could hurt.” He looks at Tony. “But I don’t want to hurt you, either.”

 

“You _saved me_ ,” Tony points out. “ _You_ did that. I would have been a pancake if you hadn’t caught me. The Other Guy likes me. He took care of Jen, too. We’re probably the safest around you.”

 

“Not to mention that I don’t really want to do without you,” Bruce admits. “I think you’re insane for still wanting to get married, but if you do—”

 

“I do,” Tony says quickly. “Absolutely I do. I just—can’t stay here, Bruce. I can’t.”

 

Bruce gives him a searching look, and then he presses his forehead to Tony’s. “How bad?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Tony admits. “Maybe worse than after Afghanistan.”

 

“Okay, we’ll deal with it,” Bruce says quietly. “But you have to talk to me, Tony. You can’t shut me out, or this isn’t going to work.”

 

Tony kisses him, and he knows there’s an edge of desperation, but he just wants to forget for a while, and he hasn’t been able to spend quality time with Bruce since they’d left for the helicarrier.

 

“Okay,” Bruce says when they take a break. “Come on. Let’s take this back to the bedroom.”

 

“I want you inside me,” Tony says. “Please, Bruce.”

 

Bruce kisses him again. “I’ll give you whatever you need. You just have to ask.”

 

He leads Tony back to their bedroom and quickly strips out of his shirt and dress pants. Tony strips out of his suit and tie, moving just a little bit slower, giving Bruce enough time to grab the lube.

 

Bruce squirts some lube out on his hand. “Back or front?”

 

In response, Tony throws himself down on the bed, sprawling out on his back. “That clear enough for you?”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I think that’s pretty clear, yeah.”

 

Bruce starts prepping Tony slowly, but when Tony says, “Come on, Bruce. You know I don’t mind it a little rough.”

 

“Sometimes you do,” Bruce counters, but his blunt fingers get a little rougher, a little more insistent as he opens Tony up.

 

“I’m ready,” Tony whines. “Come on.”

 

It’s going to hurt, but Tony _wants_ that. He wants to feel the burn and stretch, and Bruce seems to understand that. He pulls out his fingers, rolls on a condom, and slides in with one quick thrust, and Tony grunts.

 

“Okay?” Bruce asks, sounding a little strained as he stills.

 

“Slowly,” Tony warns, “but I’m good.”

 

Bruce meets Tony’s eyes, holding his gaze as he slides out nearly the entire way, then back in again. He thrusts in again, speeding up, and pushing hard.

 

The burn becomes pleasurable as Bruce hits his prostate, and Tony loses himself in the sensations. Bruce doesn’t touch his cock, and Tony realizes that Bruce is planning on coming first.

 

Somehow, that’s almost unbearably hot.

 

He knows when Bruce comes, as his hips stutter, and then Bruce wraps a callused hand around his dick, and Tony comes with a couple of pulls.

 

“I love you,” Bruce murmurs, slipping out. “Thanks for sticking with me.”

 

“Always,” Tony promises, and then pauses. “I can’t stay here, Bruce. Every time I see the skyline I remember that missile, the rip in the sky, everything.”

 

Bruce presses a kiss on Tony’s bare shoulder. “Malibu has been a safe haven for both of us in the past. It can be that again.”

 

“I know you were looking forward to moving to New York,” Tony objects. “And being close to Jennifer.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I was. I really was. But I don’t think I can stay here now, not until I’m a little more certain of my control. Or maybe I never will be.”

 

“Maybe,” Tony replies. “But Bruce, the situation on the helicarrier wasn’t typical of what an ordinary day would be. You know that.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I know that, but I need some time to _know_ that, to get my bearings again.”

 

“I hear you, Big Guy,” Tony replies. “Good thing we’re both on the same page then.”

 

“Good thing,” Bruce agrees, sounding sleepy.

 

Tony extricates himself. “I need to get something to clean us up. Go to sleep.”

 

Bruce murmurs sleepily when Tony runs a warm washcloth over him after cleaning himself up, but then he goes right to sleep again, and Tony crawls into bed next to him. Bruce slings an arm over Tony’s middle immediately.

 

Tony had been hoping that he’d be able to sleep after that, and he does, but two hours later he wakes from a nightmare where he can’t breathe, and everything is dark, and he stares at the ceiling.

 

Bruce stirs as Tony rolls out of bed. “You okay?”

 

“Fine, just thirsty,” Tony lies.

 

Well, it’s not entirely a lie. He does want a drink, but it’s more that he can’t go back to sleep, and he doesn’t want to keep Bruce up. And Tony knows that Bruce would get up with him if he knew Tony had a nightmare.

 

Bruce has enough shit to deal with.

 

Tony perches on a stool with a drink in hand, swirling the alcohol around in his glass and listening to the clink of ice against the glass.

 

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts is calling. She had thought to leave a message, but since you’re awake—”

 

“Put her through, J,” Tony replies.

 

Pepper’s face appears on the view screen. “I thought you’d be asleep.”

 

“I was, now I’m not,” Tony replies. “What’s up?”

 

“I wanted to let you know I’ll be in fairly early tomorrow, but I don’t want to impose,” Pepper replies. “Let me know when it’s convenient for you for me to stop by.”

 

Tony hesitates. “We should be up and around by 9, and you know Bruce would be happy to make breakfast.”

 

Pepper smiles. “Now you’re sounding like a married man, volunteering your spouse for work he doesn’t know about.”

 

“Bruce loves you,” Tony replies. “And he likes to cook.”

 

Pepper smiles. “And if you ever decide you don’t want to marry him, I’d be happy to take him off your hands,” she teases. Then her expression turns serious, “Tony, what’s going on? It’s not like you to be up at this time without Bruce.”

 

“This one was rough,” Tony replies, feeling like the words are being ripped from him.

 

“How rough?” Pepper asks hesitantly.

 

Tony should wait to tell her in person, but he suspects that she’s going to need the time to gather herself. “Coulson was hurt.”

 

“How badly?” Pepper demands. When Tony doesn’t immediately respond, Pepper repeats the question. “How badly was he hurt, Tony?”

 

“We don’t know,” Tony admits. “Fury lied and said that he didn’t make it, but Jennifer was there, and she knew better.”

 

Pepper closes her eyes. “Can you find out where he is? How he is?”

 

Tony hesitates. “We know he’s been moved to a secure facility, one that’s off the grid, but I’ll do my best to get more details.”

 

Pepper rubs her eyes. “Thank you. Is there anything else?”

 

Tony hates to put more of a burden on her, but he realizes that Pepper needs to know sooner, rather than later. “We’ve made some different plans for the wedding.”

 

“What kind of plans?” she asks immediately.

 

Tony sighs. “We’re having the wedding in Malibu, and we’re keeping the guest list small. Bruce doesn’t want to deal with the crowds, and I can’t stay in New York.”

 

Pepper grimaces. “I had hoped that you and Bruce would help out with the cleanup efforts.”

 

“Bruce is worried about his control, and I just—I can’t, Pep. We can talk about other things we can do to help out, but we can’t stay here,” Tony insists.

 

Pepper nods. “I understand, Tony. I did get your message, and I’ve seen the news reports. I know it was a close thing.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “I can’t talk about it.”

 

“Okay,” Pepper says soothingly. “We don’t have to talk about it. Just—be sure you talk to Bruce.”

 

“We’ve already had that conversation,” Tony admits. “I promised him.”

 

Pepper takes a deep breath. “I think we can rearrange some things. I think it’s important that you both give a press conference about the building, the arc reactor, and the efforts to rebuild Manhattan. After that, you can head off to Malibu.”

 

Tony nods, knowing that Pepper has a point. There are things they absolutely have to do in order to make the arc reactor, and therefore clean energy, a success. There are appearances and speeches, and press.

 

He knows all that, but he still hates the idea.

 

“How long?”

 

“I’ll try to get you out of town as quickly as I can,” Pepper promises. “No more than a week.”

 

“I think we can wait that long,” Tony replies. “But not much longer, Pep.”

 

She nods. “I promise.”

 

“Then we’ll see you tomorrow,” Tony promises.

 

The call ends and Tony takes another drink.

 

“Hey.”

 

He turns to see Bruce looking at him, compassion in his eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Bruce orders. “Nightmare?”

 

“I didn’t want you to lose sleep, too,” Tony says. “How much of that did you catch?”

 

“The end of it,” Bruce replies. “Enough to know that we’re staying in the city for another week.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Pepper is right,” Bruce says. “We need to do some damage control, and it’s going to look pretty bad if we don’t put our weight behind the rebuilding efforts. The word has leaked that we were planning on getting married in New York, and getting married in Malibu is going to take some fancy footwork to explain.”

 

Tony rubs his forehead. “Shit. I hadn’t even thought about that.”

 

“I think we can spin it as needing privacy and wanting peace and quiet after what happened,” Bruce replies. “But Pepper is right. We need to make an appearance and let people know that we’re behind the rebuilding efforts even if we’re not here.”

 

Tony nods. “Yeah. You’re right. We do.”

 

“Do you think you can sleep now?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony hesitates. “No.”

 

“Then let’s watch a movie,” Bruce suggests. “We can lie down, and if you sleep, you sleep. If don’t, you don’t.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Tony agrees.

 

Bruce puts on _The Princess Bride_ , which is a favorite of both of them, and they curl up together on the couch, Bruce spooning him from behind. After a little while, Tony feels Bruce drift off, and while he doesn’t sleep he feels comfort in Bruce’s arms.

 

Right now, it’s enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stands in the doorway to Tony’s lab and watches as he fiddles with the micro-transmitters that will give him full mental control of the suit. “Hey, you hungry?”

 

“I had a shake earlier,” Tony replies. He doesn’t even look up, but that’s pretty much par for the course over the last month or so.

 

Bruce hesitates. “Do you want to talk more about setting a date?”

 

“Don’t have time for it right now, Bruce,” Tony replies. “Later, okay?”

 

Bruce feels a little sick, having lost track of the number of times Tony has put him off. He gets being caught up in your work, but the only thing Tony wants to do these days is work on his suits.

 

Bruce, on the other hand, has obligations as Vice President of Special Projects, and he finds it all too easy to focus exclusively on that—but not here, at the Los Angeles research facility. Maybe it’s a risk going into town, but he needs the equipment, and the facility is pretty secure.

 

“I’m going to head into SI,” Bruce says hesitantly.

 

“See you when you get back,” Tony says, still not looking at him.

 

Bruce swallows and turns away. He’s beginning to think that maybe Tony has changed his mind after Manhattan, that he doesn’t want to tie himself to Bruce anymore, and maybe he just doesn’t want to say that.

 

It’s not like they _have_ to get married, after all. Their relationship had been good before they’d ever talked about making things permanent.

 

And maybe the idea of tying Tony Stark to one person is a joke. Maybe Bruce should do them both a favor and take a break.

 

He drives himself into the city, not nearly as recklessly as Tony would have, but his thoughts are heavy. He has NPR on in the background and they’re talking about the latest bombing from the terrorist who calls himself the Mandarin.

 

Bruce might think it’s a stupid name, but the man or organization has managed to whip the world into a frenzy, and cause a lot of terror with no discernable trace. If Bruce weren’t so distrustful of the government right now—and so worried about Tony—he might have offered his services. As it stands, he’s grateful that no one has approached him with an offer he can’t refuse.

 

His cell phone rings, breaking him out of his reverie, and he puts it on speaker. “Banner here.”

 

“Bruce, hey!” Jennifer says cheerfully. “I wanted to call to thank you. We made it past the summary judgment thanks to you.”

 

Bruce frowns, trying to remember what Jennifer is referring to, and remembers the super spud. “Is that good?”

 

“It means we get a jury trial, and I am awesome at jury trials,” Jennifer replies. “And with your direction, I’ve found our perfect expert witness. We’re going to win, and our super spuds are going to change the world.”

 

Bruce smiles. “Let me know when it’s free and clear, and I’ll make it one of my special projects.”

 

“Dr. Marin will be thrilled,” Jennifer replies. “I think he has a little bit of hero worship for you.”

 

Bruce frowns. “He shouldn’t.”

 

“Bruce, you’re a world-renowned scientist, and with Stark Industries, you’re putting your stamp on clean energy, biomedical advances, advanced crops…” Jennifer trails off. “What’s going on?”

 

Bruce is silent.

 

“No, don’t do that,” Jennifer says. “Don’t shut me out. I can tell something is up.”

 

Bruce sighs. “I don’t think Tony wants to marry me anymore.”

 

“What?” Jennifer asks, her voice rising. “What makes you think that?”

 

“He’s holed up in his lab, completely focused on his suit, and he barely talks to me,” Bruce says. “He won’t talk about setting a date; he won’t talk _at all_.”

 

Jennifer is quiet for a moment. “You know, I think everybody tends to forget just how much Tony has gone through. There was Afghanistan, and the torture there. He was betrayed by Stane, and then he had to deal with Vanko, and _then_ he wound up flying a missile into space and nearly dying, which was a betrayal of its own.”

 

Bruce isn’t quite sure where she’s going with this. “Okay?”

 

“So, trauma can be cumulative,” Jennifer points out. “Tony’s definitely isolating himself. Is he having nightmares?”

 

“I don’t think he sleeps,” Bruce says. “But yeah, when he does sleep, there are nightmares.”

 

“Flashbacks or panic attacks?” Jennifer asks.

 

Bruce hesitates. “I’m not sure. Maybe. I mean, he’s been in his lab constantly. How do you know this stuff?”

 

“I have a friend who deployed to Afghanistan twice,” Jennifer replies. “We went to law school together, and I got very familiar with the signs and symptoms of PTSD.”

 

“How is he now?”

 

“Oh, he’s a partner in a big firm in Dallas,” Jennifer replies. “He has a gorgeous wife and two beautiful children, and has a disgustingly normal life.”

 

Bruce smiles. “You had a crush on him.”

 

“You didn’t see him,” Jennifer replies. “He was hot, smart, and a little broken.”

 

“I’m beginning to see your attraction to Rogers,” Bruce teases.

 

“You’re not wrong,” Jennifer admits. “My point is, Tony’s gone through several traumatic events recently, and if he’s got PTSD, it wouldn’t be surprising.”

 

“So, where does that leave me?” Bruce asks. “And why didn’t I see it before?”

 

“You didn’t see it because you’re right in the middle of it, and can’t see the forest for the trees. As for where that leaves you, hopefully exercising a lot of patience,” Jennifer replies. “You can’t force it. You can just be there for him, and wait for him to come to you.”

 

Bruce is quiet for a moment. “And what if he really doesn’t want to get married to me?”

 

“Then he’s an idiot, and I will kick his ass,” Jennifer replies immediately. “And since he’s not an idiot, I’m guessing there’s probably something else going on.” She pauses. “Do you want a break?”

 

Bruce thinks about that seriously for a moment. In a way, he does; he wants to find some remote village and forget the rest of the world exists. He doesn’t want to deal with Tony’s shit when he’s still struggling with his own nightmares from the situation with Loki. He wants to see the difference that he’s making in the world, one small act at a time.

 

But while they might not yet be married in the legal sense, Bruce has made Tony a promise, that he’s going to be around for as long as Tony wants him there. He won’t go back on that, not without some pressing need.

 

“No,” Bruce replies. “I can’t do that to him. And to be honest, I’ve got too many projects at SI to take a leave of absence right now.”

 

Jennifer is quiet for a moment. “You’ve stuck by Tony through a lot of things. Give him some space. Play a little hard to get and make him come to you. He will, eventually.”

 

“And what if that makes him think I don’t want him anymore?” Bruce counters.

 

“Then Pepper and I will set him straight,” Jennifer promises. “Take care of yourself, okay? You’re worth it, and if Tony is too wrapped up in his own head to figure that out, it’s his problem.”

 

“I’ll take that into consideration,” he says.

 

“Keep me updated?”

 

“Of course,” Bruce replies. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Bruce ends the call, but he’s thinking about Jennifer’s advice all the way into the city. He keeps trying to reach Tony, but if Tony can’t be reached, then maybe it’s for the best that he puts some distance between them.

 

He greets Cindy absentmindedly when he enters the facility and decides to head straight up to check on FitzSimmons, since they usually put him in a good mood.

 

“What have you guys got for me today?” Bruce asks as he enters their shared lab, both of them appearing to be working industriously.

 

“Dr. Banner!” Jemma says, smiling brightly. “We weren’t sure you were coming in today.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “I have some work to do for SI that can’t be done at the mansion.”

 

“Well, we’re glad you came in, since we have something to show you,” Jemma says cheerfully. “Fitz?”

 

Fitz grimaces, probably in embarrassment, but he grabs a hard sided case and opens it up. “I’m still working on the mechanics, but it’s close.”

 

Before Bruce can ask, seven small robots begin to whir and fly out of the case, hovering over a corner of the lab. As he watches, they scan the area, and a holographic model appears on one of the nearby projection tables.

 

“I’m still tweaking the design, but they should be able to pick up trace elements and other energy signatures,” Fitz explains earnestly. “You can send them into areas humans can’t go, and even use them for search and rescue in collapsed buildings or other places that are out of reach.”

 

The little devices are ingenious, and Fitz emits a sharp whistle and the little robots fly back and settle in their case.

 

“That’s fantastic, Leo,” Bruce says enthusiastically. “I can think of a hundred different uses, and they’re all important. Well done.”

 

Fitz blushes. “Thank you, Dr. Banner.”

 

“I have something, too,” Jemma adds. “Remember that I was working on a non-lethal means of taking someone down?”

 

Bruce nods. “Yes, of course.”

 

She holds up what looks like a gun. “I call this the Night-Night gun. It contains a dendroditoxin that will drop a full grown man in less than a second.” She holds up another round, this one much larger. “This will fit into a big game rifle, and it _should_ be enough to take down the Other Guy.”

 

Bruce stares at it. “Are you sure?”

 

“Not positive,” she admits. “Your physiology is unique, and there is every chance that your alter ego will shake it off in moments, but it might be enough to give you a chance to—well, to calm down.”

 

Bruce takes the round from her with hands that shake slightly. “I’d like to test it.”

 

Jemma grimaces. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. If your greener half catches sight of someone shooting at him, he might not react well.”

 

“And if someone could get off a shot without being seen?” Bruce counters.

 

Fitz and Simmons look at each other. “That might be doable,” Jemma admits

 

Bruce wonders if Barton might be willing to oblige him. He’s not sure, but it’s certainly worth asking.

 

“Thank you,” he says sincerely. “Whether or not it works, I appreciate the effort.”

 

“If it doesn’t work, we’ll just have to find something else,” Jemma says forthrightly. “We’ll find a way to keep you safe, Dr. Banner.”

 

Bruce gives her a wry look. “I think it’s the rest of the world that needs to be kept safe.”

 

“Safety isn’t merely physical,” Jemma says tartly.

 

More softly, Fitz chimes in, “Sometimes it’s knowing that you’re safe to be around, innit?”

 

Bruce looks away, and then takes a breath. “Thank you. And Fitz, I think you’re definitely on the right track. Keep at it. I’ll give you a week to get a final working model.”

 

Fitz looks alarmed, but he nods. Bruce figures the deadline is good for him. Fitz is a bit of a fiddler, and he’d be tinkering until the end of time without an end date.

 

Much like another engineer Bruce knows.

 

He heads up to his own lab after that, to get some work done for Pepper and SI.

 

Pepper calls him after Bruce sends her an email with a completed report. “How are you?” she asks immediately.

 

Bruce winces. “Did you talk to Jen?”

 

“We might have had a late lunch together,” she admits. “Bruce…”

 

“It’s fine,” he insists. “I just need to be patient, like Jen said.”

 

“Tony does require a great deal of patience,” Pepper admits. “You’ve been doing good work.”

 

Bruce isn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “How are you?”

 

“I’d be better if I knew that Phil was okay,” Pepper admits. “There’s still no word?”

 

Bruce doesn’t want to admit that Tony’s been too distracted by his suits to pay attention to the news coming out of SHIELD, and Bruce has been too distracted trying to get Tony to talk to him to look.

 

“No,” he says, “but I’ll see what I can do from my end.”

 

“Hang in there,” Pepper advises. “You’re good for each other, and I know Tony thinks the world of you. He’s just in a bad place right now.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Bruce mutters. “I have a little more work to do today.”

 

“Please keep me updated on Phil if you can,” Pepper says.

 

Bruce resolves to be a little more diligent about looking for information on Coulson. “I promise.”

 

“Take care of yourself,” Pepper says.

 

“You too,” Bruce replies, and then cuts the call.

 

Maybe he should just sleep here tonight, Bruce thinks. He has plenty to do, and it’s not like Tony’s going to miss him.

 

He’s a little disheartened when midnight comes and goes, he’s hip deep in projects, his eyes are burning with exhaustion, and there’s no word from Tony.

 

Bruce pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes, wondering if he should even bother to call. “Fuck it,” he mutters. He has a change of clothes here, and there’s a cot and a shower. Maybe Jen had the right idea about putting a little distance between them, and letting Tony miss him.

 

And maybe Bruce is tired of feeling like he’s doing all the emotional heavy lifting over the last few months.

 

 

Pepper’s worried. They haven’t heard from Phil since the Battle of Manhattan, as everybody seems to be calling it, and Pepper hates not knowing. She’s given serious thought to trying to call Fury, but she’s not sure she could bear being lied to, and she’s almost certain that’s what would happen.

 

She doesn’t trust Fury, not when he’s keeping Phil’s whereabouts and current status from her, and she hates the idea of losing hope if Fury tells her he’s dead. And the reality is that she still wouldn’t know, because she would have no guarantee that Fury is telling the truth.

 

Really, what she needs is for Bruce or Tony to gain access to the information and fill her in, but both of them seem caught up in separate webs of misery.

 

Pepper just wishes she had some idea of how to help them, but Tony will barely talk to her, and Bruce is clearly struggling with both his own issues and how to get through to Tony. It doesn’t help that she’s spending most of her time in New York these days.

 

Pepper is just grateful for Jennifer’s cheerful presence, since she regularly shows up to help take Pepper’s mind off things.

 

“Ms. Potts, there’s a man here insisting on speaking with you,” her assistant says over the intercom.

 

Pepper frowns. “Who is it?”

 

She doesn’t get a response from her assistant. Instead, a handsome man comes striding through the door of her office, wearing a trendy suit and loafers without socks, and there’s just something about him… She’s not sure whether it’s attraction or warning bells, and she doesn’t like not knowing.

 

“Aldrich Killian,” he says, his voice smooth. She automatically takes his hand, and he holds onto it just a fraction too long. “It’s a pleasure to meet one of the most powerful women in the world.”

 

Now _that_ gets Pepper’s attention; it’s just a little too slick, a little too smarmy, and she smiles reflexively, knowing the expression doesn’t reach her eyes. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

 

“I have a business opportunity for you,” he says. “One I don’t think you can pass up.”

 

Pepper is immediately wary of any such assertion. “I’ll do you the favor of hearing you out at least.”

 

“I promise that what I have to show you will change the world,” Killian replies with the kind of cocky assurance Pepper is used to seeing from Tony.

 

Pepper isn’t sure she believes him, but then he shows her his brain mapping software, showing her the inner workings of her own mind with the promise of control over the most automatic of processes, including healing. Pepper is impressed in spite of herself, but she’s not about to admit it out loud. She’s seen a lot of amazing things over the years, after all.

 

She’s concerned that Killian’s Extremis would be easily weaponized, but there’s a reason that she and Tony had put Bruce in charge of special projects. He should be able to review the schematics and make the call.

 

“This is really quite remarkable,” she admits. “But I’m not the person you should talk to. Dr. Banner is in charge of Special Projects, and he’s the one to determine whether Stark Industries can use your work. He’s currently at our Los Angeles offices.”

 

“Do I get an introduction?” Killian asks.

 

“I’ll mention your work to him.” That’s as much as she’s willing to promise, and it’s probably more than she should.

 

Killian looks momentarily disappointed, and then smiles. “I appreciate any support you can give me.”

 

Pepper pointedly hasn’t promised support, but she suspects that Killian is a man who will take a mile when given an inch. “I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Killian,” she replies, and is grateful to be rid of him.

 

Once he’s gone, she breathes a sigh of relief and settles in to get some real work done, and not five minutes later, her assistant pages her again. “I’m very sorry, Ms. Potts, but there’s another gentleman here to see you. He says it’s important.”

 

“Isn’t it always?” Pepper mutters.

 

“It’s about Agent Coulson,” she says.

 

Pepper straightens. “Send him in.”

 

She’s a little surprised to see Director Fury come through her door. “Hello, Ms. Potts.”

 

Pepper leans back in her seat, projecting an air of competence. “Director Fury. How nice to see you.”

 

“Let’s not lie to one another,” Fury says. “I know that Stark and Banner have been looking for Coulson, and that’s probably at least partially your doing.”

 

Pepper isn’t easily intimidated, and she puts her hands on her desk, projecting an image of power, even if she knows that won’t fool Fury. “Phil was a friend. You can’t blame me for wanting to know how he is.”

 

“He’s recovering,” Fury replies.

 

Pepper cocks her head. “I think I need a little more than that to believe you.”

 

“How about this?” Fury asks, handing her a flash drive.

 

Pepper gives him a suspicious look. “We’ll see.”

 

She plugs in the flash drive, and she sees Phil’s tired face. “Pepper, I’m sorry,” he says immediately. “I wish I could have given you word before, but it just wasn’t possible. I’m recovering slowly, but I _am_ recovering. I hope to see you soon.”

 

She lets out a breath, feeling the relief wash over her. “Thank you.”

 

“Other than the Wonder Twins, that knowledge is to stay quiet,” Fury says. “Coulson is my secret weapon.”

 

Pepper gives him a hard look. “I think you know I can keep a secret.”

 

“I do, and that’s why I agreed to pass word along to you,” Fury replies.

 

Pepper thinks that might mean Phil had asked to pass word onto her and not just that Bruce and Tony are digging into SHIELD’s files. For some reason, that makes her feel better.

 

“I appreciate that,” Pepper says simply.

 

Fury’s expression is inscrutable, as usual. “Whatever Stark and Banner’s positions are related to SHIELD, I understand that continuing to have a good relationship with the CEO of Stark Industries is important.

 

Pepper smiles. “I’m glad that you do.”

 

She waits until Fury leaves, and then she calls her driver to arrange for an immediate flight back to Los Angeles. She’s worried enough after her lunch with Jennifer to feel as though the situation with her VP of Special Projects needs a personal touch, and maybe a friend, and this is news that’s definitely best given in person, considering the requirement for secrecy.

 

Then again, she thinks, Jennifer deserves to know as well. Pepper can make a little time to swing by on her way to the airport.

 

She calls Jennifer next. “Hey, I’ve decided to head back to the L.A. office for a couple of weeks. Do you want to grab a drink together on my way out of town?”

 

Jennifer sighs. “Sorry, Pepper, but I’ve got a hearing tomorrow to prepare for. Is there anything pressing?”

 

Pepper hesitates. Jennifer definitely deserves to know, but she’s wary of someone listening in. Maybe the news would be better coming from Bruce anyway.

 

“No, nothing too pressing,” Pepper replies. “And nothing that I want to talk about over the phone.”

 

Jennifer hesitates. “Okay…if I didn’t have that thing that absolutely had to be done, I would squeeze in the time, but…”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Pepper insists. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Jennifer replies.

 

Pepper starts packing up, her mind already spinning with possibilities. With the time change, her flight lands in LAX around 10 pm, and she heads to her apartment to get some sleep before going into the office the next morning, hoping to catch Bruce there.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Potts,” Cindy says as she enters the building.

 

Pepper smiles. “Hello, Cindy. How are things here today?”

 

She’s expecting an assurance that everything is running smoothly, and instead gets an anxious look and a, “You may want to talk to Dr. Banner.”

 

Pepper raises her eyebrows. “Bruce? Why?”

 

“Because he didn’t go home last night, and it looks like he might be staying here today instead of going home,” Cindy replies. “And he—well, he doesn’t look very well rested. I’m worried about him.”

 

Pepper has noticed that Bruce has a tendency to engender loyalty in those who work for him, and she sighs. “Where is he?”

 

“In his lab,” Cindy replies. “He hasn’t left all morning.”

 

Pepper nods and decides that her pressing problems can wait. She doesn’t think anything is going to blow up, at least not right now. Although, this probably means she has a very long day ahead of her.

 

Before heading up to Bruce’s lab, Pepper calls Tony.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Potts, but Mr. Stark has left orders that he’s not to be disturbed,” Jarvis replies.

 

Pepper frowns. “Jarvis, ask Tony where his fiancé is. If he can answer that question, then I won’t insist you put me through.”

 

There’s a long pause, probably while Tony asks Jarvis to determine Bruce’s whereabouts, and then Tony demands, “Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know,” Pepper replies with some asperity. “I’m not the one who’s supposed to be marrying him soon.”

 

“We haven’t set a date,” Tony says automatically.

 

“ _Tony_.”

 

“Where is he?” Tony asks, and this time it’s more of a plea than a demand.

 

“He’s in his lab,” Pepper replies. “At least according to Cindy, and he hasn’t left. She was worried that he wasn’t _going_ to leave. Did you know he slept here last night?”

 

Tony’s silence is all the answer she needs.

 

“You know I care about you,” Pepper says severely. “Which is why I’m going to tell you to pull your head out of your ass. I get that you’re having a hard time, and I know you’re struggling, but so is Bruce. _Talk to him_. Before you lose the best thing that ever happened to you.”

 

Tony doesn’t reply immediately, and Pepper hangs up on him. She understands that Tony is operating under tremendous stress; she and Jennifer had talked about the fact that he’s probably dealing with serious PTSD.

 

But Bruce is also her friend, and in the past Tony had at least kept Bruce in the loop, even if he’d shut everybody else out. At some point, Pepper figures he might need a little tough love.

 

Particularly if Bruce has taken to holing up in his lab in L.A.

 

Pepper finds the other half of the problematic equation right where Cindy said she’d find him. “Okay, when you start to worry our receptionist, I’m going to take exception. If you don’t want to go back to the mansion, I’ll rent you an apartment.”

 

Bruce glances up, and he’s unshaven and definitely more rumpled than usual. “Hey. Cindy said she’s worried about me?”

 

“Yes, and I’m worried, too. So is your cousin.”

 

Bruce lets out a heartfelt sigh. “Yeah, well, it’s not like Tony misses me.”

 

“Well, he probably does now that I’ve informed him that you’re here and not _there_ ,” Pepper says with some asperity. “He cares, Bruce. He’s just so far into his own head right now that he doesn’t notice anything other than his bots.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Maybe that’s the problem. I’ll be fine. I just needed a little space, and some time to myself.”

 

“You need a shower, and a shave, and some clean clothes,” Pepper responds. “Also, a good night’s sleep. Let’s go.”

 

“I don’t really want to see Tony right now.”

 

Pepper raises her eyebrows. “Who said anything about seeing Tony? We’re getting brunch, and then you’re going to take a nap in my guestroom.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a guestroom,” Bruce replies.

 

“Well, now you do, so when you need a place to stay, you can stay there instead,” Pepper says pointedly.

 

Bruce’s phone rings, and he glances at the display. “Would it be bad form not to answer when Tony calls?”

 

“Well, if you don’t want Iron Man banging down your door, probably,” Pepper says.

 

Bruce answers the call. “Yeah, what?”

 

Pepper turns away to give him the semblance of privacy, even though she’s wildly curious.

 

“You didn’t even notice I wasn’t there!” Bruce snaps. “Why the hell should I believe that?”

 

Pepper’s eyebrows go up. She’s not sure she’s ever seen Bruce quite this angry with Tony before, at least not while she’s around.

 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Bruce says impatiently. “I get it. Look, try to get some sleep tonight. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

 

There’s another pause, and Bruce says in a low voice, “I’m staying in Pepper’s guestroom. She invited me, and I accepted. I haven’t slept much, and I don’t feel like driving back to the mansion.” Another pause. “No, I don’t want you to fly me back. I told you, Tony. I’m going to stay with Pepper tonight, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Bruce hangs up and looks at Pepper. “You probably have some things to do before we can leave.”

 

Pepper suspects that Bruce is hanging on by his fingernails right now, and could use a friend. “Actually, no, I don’t. Come on, we’ll go eat, and you can tell me just how badly Tony has been messing up.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Bruce begins in a token protest.

 

Pepper raises her eyebrows. “As your boss, and your friend, I’m going to insist.”

 

Bruce brushes her cheek with a brotherly kiss. “Thank you.”

 

“Hey, I’ve put up with Tony for over a decade, and I never lived with him,” Pepper replies. “Come on, Bruce. What you need is some time off. Bitch all you want.”

 

“Thank you,” Bruce says fervently. “You’re the best.”

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Pepper replies.

 

 

Tony gets off the phone with Bruce and feels a sense of panic, completely separate from his usual panic around his nightmares and near death experience. _This_ panic feels like his life is slipping through his fingers, the life he had dreamed of having, and yet had taken for granted that he would always have.

 

Bruce has been by his side for over two years at this point, and Tony had assumed he always would be. Maybe he should rethink his approach.

 

He still has no idea what the hell he’s going to say to Bruce, though. He just doesn’t know how to explain to Bruce what’s going through his head right now.

 

He _does_ try to sleep that night, but the bed feels empty, and even if the nightmares weren’t waiting, he doesn’t think he’d have been able to sleep without Bruce there.

 

Last night, he hadn’t realized, because he’d never gone to bed, but clearly he needs to keep a closer an eye on Bruce.

 

After a few hours in an empty bed, Tony give up and goes down to his workshop, deciding to work until Bruce gets back. “Jarvis, let me know when Bruce arrives.”

 

He cranks up the music, Black Sabbath to match his mood, and works on the latest iteration of the suit. He’s just now finished the micro-transmitters, and because Bruce isn’t around to tell him otherwise, he injects them under his skin.

 

He tries out the mental control, and he does pretty good. It doesn’t work quite as well as he’d hoped, and there’s some fine-tuning to do, but he’s got control over the suit.

 

The feeling of victory is short-lived, though. He wants to show Bruce first and foremost. It’s just not the same without Bruce around.

 

He slumps on the couch in his workshop, playing with control over the suit by calling his gauntlet and then having it fly off again. He actually dozes off, and wakes when Jarvis announces, “Dr. Banner and Ms. Potts are here and request your company, sir.”

 

If Tony’s not mistaken, Jarvis sounds pretty peeved with him, too. He’d always known Jarvis was biased in their favor.

 

Bruce and Pepper stop talking when Tony emerges from his workshop, which puts Tony on high alert immediately. “What’s going on?”

 

They exchange looks, and Tony figures it doesn’t bode well. “I’ve had some news,” Pepper says. “You might want to sit down.”

 

Tony stays standing, his arms crossed, still feeling a little raw from Bruce’s decision to stay in L.A. without letting him know. “I’m fine.”

 

Bruce sighs. “Pepper’s received confirmation from Fury that Coulson is alive, along with a personal message from Coulson. I’m going to tell Jen, because she deserves to know, but apparently it needs to stay quiet.”

 

Tony’s not really sure why he should care. “We knew he was probably alive, and Fury was keeping it quiet.”

 

“I think this is important,” Bruce replies. “I’m concerned about what else SHIELD might be keeping from us.”

 

Tony shrugs. “Everything. We know that.”

 

“Tony, listen to us,” Pepper insists. “Phil wouldn’t have left me hanging so long if there weren’t something else going on.”

 

“Or maybe it took him that long to recover enough to send a message,” Tony counters. He has no idea how he’s supposed to feel about any of this, and he suddenly wants to get back to his workshop. “Look, I was in the middle of something, so maybe we can catch up later.”

 

It’s the wrong thing to say; he knows that as soon as the words leave his mouth, but there’s no taking them back now.

 

Bruce’s face goes expressionless as he nods. “Of course, Tony. I get it.”

 

He wants to apologize for shutting Bruce out, but he doesn’t want to do it in front of Pepper, and so he feels as though he has no choice but to beat a strategic retreat. He can make it up to Bruce later.

 

Pepper frowns, clearly unwilling to let him go. “Tony, we need to talk about this new drug that Dr. Simmons came up with, too.”

 

“It’s fine,” Bruce says immediately. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“ _Bruce_ ,” Pepper says severely.

 

Bruce shakes his head.

 

“What is it?” Tony demands, because if Pepper is meddling, it might be dangerous.

 

“It’s another method for containing the Hulk,” Bruce says bluntly. “And it has nothing to do with you.”

 

Tony flinches, but he knows he’d deserved that. “Is it dangerous?”

 

“Only for Agent Barton,” Bruce says dryly. “But I’m indestructible, remember?”

 

Tony wants to ask, he _needs_ to ask, but he suppresses that urge. Bruce is cautious enough for both of them, and Tony has no idea how to help when he can’t face the notion of seeing anyone other than the people he trusts.

 

And right now, there are only three.

 

“If you need my help,” Tony begins, but doesn’t finish his thought.

 

Bruce sighs. “It’s fine, Tony. I’ll _be_ fine.”

 

It strikes Tony then that there’s a chasm that’s sprung up between them that hadn’t been there before, or at least not since they’d first met, and were still keeping secrets.

 

Tony wants to break through that barrier, to reconnect, but he can’t find the words. He can’t find a way to talk about what’s going on inside his head, just that it’s bad, and he can’t sleep, and he can’t seem to get over it.

 

“I should probably go and let you two talk,” Pepper says, rising and giving Tony a very pointed look. “Bruce, take care of yourself.”

 

“Of course,” Bruce replies, giving her a hug. “Thanks for everything.”

 

Once Pepper is gone, Bruce says, “If you want to go back to your workshop—”

 

Tony takes a breath. “What are you going to do? Are you leaving?”

 

“Just for the afternoon,” Bruce replies, his voice gentle. “Agent Barton is picking me up. He’s going to fly me to the desert, shoot me with Simmons’ new drug, and see if it will knock the Other Guy out.”

 

“Is this about what happened on the helicarrier?”

 

“I need to know that there’s something that will put me down if necessary,” Bruce replies bluntly. “So, yeah, this is about the helicarrier. You’re not the only one having a tough time right now, Tony.”

 

He feels as though they’re at an impasse, and he’s the first to look away. “You’re right. I just—I need to do everything I can to protect the people I love. Maybe if I’d had better access to the suit, I could have gotten to you faster. Maybe I never would have had to redirect that missile.”

 

“You can’t blame yourself for the Other Guy tearing apart the helicarrier,” Bruce says quietly. “I know you’re struggling right now, and I’m not unsympathetic, but it feels pretty shitty when you shut me out, and don’t even notice that I’m not here and haven’t come home.”

 

Tony can’t argue, particularly since he remembers when Ross had grabbed Bruce and Jennifer. If something had happened to Bruce, he’s honestly not sure when he would have noticed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“Just—try not to do it again,” Bruce says wearily. “Look, I’ve got to go. Barton’s going to be here any minute.”

 

“But you’re coming back, right?” Tony asks, an edge of desperation in his voice.

 

“It’s just for an afternoon,” Bruce assures him. “We can talk when I get back.”

 

And then he turns and leaves without any kind of physical contact, and Tony knows he’s fucked this up, and he just hopes it’s not irreparable.

 

Tony feels a little adrift after Bruce leaves, wandering around the house, touching the odd picture or memento that belongs to Bruce, seeing him everywhere. When he hears someone behind him, he jumps and whirls.

 

“Whoa,” Rhodey says, holding up his hands. “Sorry, man. Jarvis let me in.”

 

“I’m fine,” Tony insists, realizing in the next moment that Rhodey hadn’t asked, and that he sounds far too defensive.

 

Rhodey gives him a strange look. “Sure you are. You want to go somewhere for dinner?”

 

Tony hesitates. “I don’t know. Bruce just left, and I’m waiting for him to get back.”

 

“So? Let’s take your mind off things,” Rhodey says. “Besides, Bruce was the one who called me. I just happened to be in the area.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah, he did,” Rhodey says. “He said you could use a friend, and he had something going on.”

 

Tony takes a breath. “Yeah, okay, I guess.”

 

“I’ll drive,” Rhodey insists.

 

Tony’s willing to let him, because he’s not sure he’s ready to be behind the wheel. “Sure.”

 

Rhodey drives them to a brewpub that has the kind of food and drink Tony likes best. Once inside, Rhodey has a word with the hostess, and she leads them to a booth in the corner, well out of the way of traffic.

 

“Tony, you have to know that Pepper and Bruce are worried about you,” Rhodey says softly.

 

Tony fiddles with his water glass. “I don’t know what to tell you, Rhodey. I’m just—not doing so hot, and I can’t explain why.”

 

“Have you thought about therapy?” Rhodey asks, and his tone is serious, rather than joking. “You went through some crazy shit. There’s no shame in asking for help.”

 

Tony snorts. “And who would I see with the right security clearance? Not to mention finding someone I can trust, and those people are in short supply these days.”

 

“Then talk to someone you already _do_ trust,” Rhodey replies. “Me, or Pepper, or Bruce.”

 

He hesitates, then admits, “I’m not ready.”

 

“Okay,” Rhodey replies, adopting a conciliatory tone. “But when you’re ready, you know that any of us would be there for you, right?”

 

Tony manages a smile. “Yeah. I know.”

 

“As long as you do,” Rhodey replies. “Just so you know, I may be out of touch for the next little bit, so if you’d planned on setting a date—”

 

Tony shakes his head. “No, not yet. You have some top secret mission?”

 

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. “Does the Mandarin ring a bell?”

 

“Vaguely,” Tony admits. “Unexplained explosions?”

 

“The most recent at Ali Al Salem Air Base,” Rhodey confirms. “People are getting worried. We can’t find any trace of explosives or a detonation device.”

 

Tony wonders if this is Rhodey’s oblique way of asking for help. “I’m sure you’ve got it under control.”

 

Rhodey frowns. “This isn’t about the Senate hearing, is it?”

 

“It’s about the fact that I’m not dragging Bruce into anything that has to do with either the military or explosions,” Tony replies. “But if you want to send me the data you have, we can probably take a look at it.”

 

Rhodey nods. “Yeah, okay. I should probably give you a heads up. The top brass ordered a new paint job and a new name.”

 

Tony snorts. “What? You had a problem with War Machine?”

 

“I didn’t say it was my decision,” Rhodey replies.

 

“What’s the new moniker?”

 

“Iron Patriot,” Rhodey admits in a mumble.

 

Tony laughs, and the sound seems foreign. “Red, white and blue?”

 

“I liked the gray,” Rhodey says.

 

“Hey, good luck, man,” Tony says sincerely. “Catching this guy.”

 

Rhodey grips his forearm. “The world still needs Iron Man. Remember that.”

 

Tony doesn’t think that’s the point. The world might still need Iron Man, but Tony’s in no shape to be saving the world right now, and he knows it.

 

 

Bruce really isn’t sure how he feels about this experiment, but it will be worth it if it gives them a means to shut down the Other Guy before he can hurt anybody.

 

The Quinjet lands in their backyard, and Bruce jogs out to meet Barton. It’s just the two of them for this trip, and they’re planning to conduct the experiment in the New Mexico desert. There’s nothing out there for the Other Guy to hurt, and Barton had been strangely cooperative.

 

He’d just wanted a favor, and while Bruce doesn’t know what that is yet, he’s willing to offer a lot.

 

“Nice to see you again, doc,” Barton says. The last time they’d seen each other had been in Central Park, when they’d seen Thor and Loki off.

 

Bruce smiles. “You too. Where do you want me?”

 

Barton shrugs. “Put on a headset and take the copilot’s seat, since there’s no one else riding with us.”

 

Bruce does as he suggests, sliding into the copilot’s spot and putting on the headset. “Thanks for doing this.”

 

“I’ve got an ulterior motive,” Barton admits. “I want you to make an arrow that will—I don’t know, prevent someone from mind-wiping me again.”

 

Bruce frowns. He can’t say that he hasn’t thought about it, especially after Loki. “You mean something you can fire at another person, like Loki, that would disrupt their ability to affect you?”

 

Barton raises his eyebrows. “Have you been thinking about it, doc?”

 

“Considering it,” Bruce admits. “Loki nearly got to Jen on the helicarrier, and it wouldn’t have been good if he’d been able to control a Hulk. Hell, Loki’s plan was to use me to tear the place apart, and he was successful.”

 

Barton gives him a sharp look. “Maybe, but he used me too, remember? And I did a lot more damage than you did.”

 

Bruce is quiet for a moment, thinking about that. He and Barton have that in common at least. “I’ll do what I can,” he finally says. “I think I can come up with something. Any other special orders?”

 

Barton brightens. “Well, if you could come up with a better grappling arrow than the one I’m using now, that would be great.”

 

They discuss the problems of getting a grappling arrow that flies straight, and potential issues with the aerodynamics. Barton has a sharp mind and a dry, sarcastic wit that’s a close match to Bruce’s.

 

He’s not sure that he really trusts anybody from SHIELD right now, but he likes Barton, and he might trust Barton a little more than most, other than Coulson—although Coulson is out of reach.

 

Barton lands the Quinjet in a deserted area in the New Mexico desert. Bruce toes off his shoes and removes his shirt and pants, leaving him dressed only in the shorts designed by FitzSimmons.

 

Barton lets out a wolf whistle, and Bruce rolls his eyes. “Look, if you can stay out of sight of the Other Guy, that might be for the best. I don’t know how he’s going to react if he sees you, and I’d rather you not get turned into a pancake.”

 

“I’d prefer to avoid it, too,” Barton replies. “I’ve got good eyesight, doc. Go as far away as you think you need to be. I’ll make the shot.”

 

Bruce shrugs and heads across the sand, uncomfortably hot on his bare feet. He moves quickly, not having any desire or reason to dawdle. He’s probably a hundred yards away when he stops, thinking that it’s probably enough distance to keep the Other Guy from flattening Barton before he can get a shot off.

 

From there, he calls on his anger, feeling the transformation take him.

 

The next thing he knows, he’s on one of the benches in the Quinjet, his mouth bone-dry and his head throbbing.

 

“Welcome back,” Barton says from the bench across from him. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I have a hell of a hangover,” Bruce admits, coughing, taking the bottle of water Barton holds out. “How did it go?”

 

Barton shrugs. “Worked like you’d hoped. I shot you when I was sure the transformation was complete, and you went down immediately. When it became obvious that you weren’t going to wake up immediately, I hauled your ass back here.”

 

“How long has it been?” Bruce asks, sitting up slowly. His thoughts are still sluggish.

 

“Couple of hours,” Barton replies. “If you’d been out much longer, I would have flown back and requested medical help.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I’m okay. Just groggy. Thanks for doing this. It’s nice to know that there’s something that can take down the Other Guy.”

 

“I get that,” Barton replies. “You hungry? I have a power bar.”

 

Bruce shakes his head. He’s normally hungry after a transformation, but not right now. The drug has definitely disrupted his usual appetite. “No, I’m good.”

 

“Well, get some rest, doc,” Barton advises. “You look like you could use it.”

 

Bruce takes the precaution of dressing before he lies back down, dropping off to sleep almost immediately. He’s less groggy by the time Barton lands back in Malibu, and Bruce says, “Do you want to come in for a drink?”

 

“Nah, I’ve got to get the Quinjet back,” Barton replies. “Director Fury will send out the troops if I don’t show up soon.”

 

“Thanks again for doing this, and I’ll be sure to let you know how the arrows are coming,” Bruce replies.

 

Once inside, Bruce asks, “Jarvis? Is Tony in his workshop?”

 

“He is, Doctor Banner. Shall I let him know you’re home?”

 

“Tell him that I’m making something to eat, and if he’s hungry, he can join me,” Bruce replies.

 

His hunger has finally caught up to him, and he starts to make a sandwich, leaving out the ingredients in case Tony joins him.

 

The ham sandwich is thick, layered just the way Bruce likes it, and he’s taking his first bite when Tony emerges.

 

“Did it work?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce nods, chewing and swallowing before he replies. “According to Agent Barton, the Other Guy went down immediately, and I was out for a couple of hours, not to mention the nap I took on the way home.”

 

“No lingering side effects?” Tony asks.

 

“Not after my nap,” Bruce replies. “Did you have a productive afternoon?”

 

“Got a couple of new designs I want you to look at,” Tony replies. “And the micro-transmitters are working as I’d hoped.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “You don’t think that unconscious control over the suit might not be a good idea?”

 

It’s an old argument, so he’s not really expecting Tony to reconsider, and isn’t surprised when he protests, “It’s the best idea! It’s the only way I’ll have contact with the suit at all times.”

 

Bruce thinks it’s probably a good thing that he’s indestructible.

 

Tony hesitates. “Look, I know we need to talk, but I’m not ready to discuss what’s going on in my head.”

 

Bruce understands that better than Tony will probably ever know. “Okay, but I need you to answer a question for me.”

 

Tony looks uncertain, but says, “Okay.”

 

“Do you still want to get married?” Bruce asks plaintively. “It’s fine if you don’t, or if you want to wait, but you were full speed ahead before the thing on the helicarrier, and now you’re not.”

 

Tony is quiet for a beat too long, and Bruce quickly says, “If it’s the Other Guy, if you’ve changed your mind—”

 

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Tony insists. “But maybe you have. I’m a mess right now.”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’re both a mess right now,” Bruce says wryly.

 

Tony’s mouth quirks in a facsimile of a smile. “Yeah, well…no. I haven’t changed my mind, but I don’t think I’m up for much other than work right now. I want to get married, but I want to enjoy it.”

 

“Okay,” Bruce replies. “I just needed to know.” He turns away to start cleaning up the kitchen, resigning himself to another night of sleeping alone.

 

“Bruce,” Tony says, and there’s a desperation in his voice that has Bruce turning to face him.

 

Tony closes the distance between them, and his embrace is a little desperate, a little needy, and Bruce doesn’t argue when he drops to his knees in front of him. Tony has Bruce’s pants and underwear down in a heartbeat, and he mouths Bruce’s balls, licks his cock.

 

Bruce takes a stumbling step backward and braces himself against the counter. Tony swallows him down, sucking him hard and fast, his fingers teasing the crack of Bruce’s ass. It’s been a while since Tony was in the mood; he’d been so caught up in his work lately that they haven’t really done much.

 

Hell, Bruce thinks, they’ve barely slept in the same bed since New York. Tony has hardly slept at all.

 

Fucking is a Band-Aid on the problem, not a solution, but it feels good to be wanted after such a long dry spell.

 

He rests a hand on the top of Tony’s head, feeling soft hair, and he thinks he probably would have come in a couple of minutes if it hadn’t been for the drug in his system, and the transformation earlier.

 

Instead, Tony takes his time, and Bruce feels his orgasm build slowly, until he tugs Tony’s hair in a warning.

 

Tony ignores the warning, sucking harder until Bruce is coming down Tony’s throat. “Hey, let’s take this to bed,” Bruce says.

 

“I’m not going to be able to sleep,” Tony warns.

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows, thinking he can give Tony this much at least, and Tony _had_ been the first to reach out. “You can fuck me. Take your time, and maybe you’ll sleep for a few hours at least. You can’t stay awake forever, Tony.”

 

“Maybe not,” Tony admits. “Yeah, let’s try it. I’m fucking exhausted.”

 

“I know,” Bruce murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Let’s see if I can wear you out.”

 

 

Tony gets about six hours of sleep, which is about four hours more than he’s used to getting. He makes a note to get Bruce to exhaust him regularly. He might actually be able to get some sleep that way.

 

“Tony?” Bruce calls sleepily.

 

“It’s fine,” Tony murmurs. “There’s no point in both of us losing sleep.”

 

Bruce half-sits. “You sure? Nightmare?”

 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Tony insists. “You transformed, got drugged, and had a spectacular blowjob, Bruce. Go to sleep.”

 

Bruce grumbles a bit, but he rolls over and is unconscious immediately. Tony envies him, but at the same time is grateful that Bruce is able to sleep, even if he can’t.

 

Mark 42 is waiting on him, anyway, and he has the micro-transmitters to fine-tune as well.

 

Bruce wanders down around eight, two cups of coffee in his hands. “Thought you could use a fresh mug.”

 

Tony accepts it gratefully. “Sleep okay?”

 

“The sleep of the exhausted,” Bruce admits. “I need to head into the office for a while. Jemma deserves to know that her little miracle cure actually worked.”

 

“Are you coming back today?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Yeah, I’ll probably be back in a few hours. You sure you don’t want to come in with me? The change of scenery might do you good.”

 

“No, I can’t,” Tony replies, feeling panicky at the thought.

 

Bruce holds up his hands. “Okay, okay. Don’t worry about it. I just thought you might be interested.”

 

Tony shakes his head again.

 

“All right. Then I’ll see you in a few hours,” Bruce promises.

 

Tony watches him leave and wishes he could get back to normal already. “Jarvis, what kind of eyes do we have at SI?”

 

“I have access to all of the security cameras, sir,” Jarvis replies. “What would you like to view?”

 

“Bruce,” Tony says succinctly. “If I can’t be with him, I can at least keep an eye on him.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Jarvis says. “Stalking is de rigueur these days, particularly if you can’t be with a loved one.”

 

Tony grimaces. “I should have noticed he was gone. It shouldn’t have taken a phone call from Pepper to notice that he didn’t come home either.”

 

“I’m certain that Dr. Banner understands,” Jarvis replies.

 

“He’s not going to wait around forever,” Tony mutters.

 

There’s a pause, and Jarvis says, “I do not believe that you’ve exhausted Dr. Banner’s patience yet.”

 

“Let’s hope I don’t,” Tony replies. “When Dr. Banner reaches SI, put the feed up, okay?”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Tony doesn’t know why he feels the need to check in on Bruce, but he does.

 

“Sir, Dr. Banner is at the research facility,” Jarvis announces.

 

Tony keeps an eye on the feed. Bruce stops in to see FitzSimmons. Simmons seems excited about whatever Bruce is telling her, probably that her drug worked on the Hulk. Fitz looks a little disappointed, but Bruce says something that cheers him up, and he hands Bruce a hard-sided case.

 

Bruce pauses when he’s in the hallway outside FitzSimmons’ lab, beginning to head one direction and then apparently changing his mind.

 

“What’s up, J?”

 

“Dr. Banner just got a page from the receptionist,” Jarvis replies. “There’s someone here to see him, and he is being rather insistent.”

 

“Who is it?” Tony asks.

 

There’s a pause, and then Jarvis replies, “Dr. Aldrich Killian. I believe that he approached Ms. Potts two weeks about an opportunity to invest in some new technology.”

 

“What do we have on Killian?” Tony asks. The man looks vaguely familiar, but Tony couldn’t say where he’s seen him before.

 

“He is the chief executive officer of Advanced Idea Mechanics,” Jarvis replies. “The company presents some competition to Stark Industries, but we have yet to see any significant effect on our market shares.”

 

Tony frowns. “Get Pepper on the line, J.”

 

Pepper’s face appears on the view screen a few moments later. “Can this wait, Tony? I’m a little busy at the moment.”

 

“What did Killian want?” Tony asks. “Because he’s with Bruce right now.”

 

“He says he has technology that will change the world,” Pepper replies. “I didn’t really let him stick around long enough to find out what he had to offer. That’s what I have Bruce for.”

 

There’s something about this whole situation that’s bugging Tony, but he doesn’t know what it is. “Okay, thanks, Pep.”

 

“Jarvis, I want as much information on Killian as you can find,” Tony says when he’s hung up.

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

There’s a mystery here, and Tony’s going to solve it.

 

Almost as an afterthought, Tony calls Happy. “Hey, I need you to check out this Killian guy for me,” he says without preamble. “He approached both Pepper and Bruce, and Jarvis hasn’t found much on him. That worries me.”

 

“You got it, Boss,” Happy says cheerfully, and Tony realizes that he hasn’t really been giving the man much to do. Granted, he’s head of SI security these days, but Tony hasn’t been around, and Bruce is indestructible.

 

Tony doesn’t really think too much of it. According to Jarvis, Bruce has gone back to his lab to work on his special projects. He gets caught up on tweaking the Mark 42 and sees that Rhodey has sent him the data from the Mandarin bombings, what little of it there is.

 

Maybe once Bruce gets back, they can work on it together. It will be just like old times.

 

The phone rings, and Jarvis says, “Ms. Potts is on the phone for you, sir.”

 

“Tell her I’m not interested in another lecture,” Tony replies.

 

“I believe you should take this phone call,” Jarvis says after a pause.

 

Tony frowns. “Put her through.”

 

“Tony, Happy’s been hurt,” Pepper says without preamble. “Bruce and FitzSimmons are heading to the scene now to analyze the data.”

 

Tony leans against his workbench _hard_. “What? What happened?”

 

“It’s too soon to tell, but there was an explosion in Chinatown, and Happy was injured.” She pauses. “It’s serious.”

 

“How serious?”

 

“He’s unconscious and in critical condition.” She pauses. “It looks a lot like the bombings that the Mandarin has taken credit for.”

 

“Tell Bruce I’m meeting him there,” Tony says.

 

Pepper sounds uncertain when she asks, “Are you sure?”

 

“The Mandarin just became our business,” Tony insists. “And if that’s not who’s responsible for the bombing, we’ll figure out who was.”

 

“Be careful,” Pepper says.

 

Tony puts on the Mark 17, since the Mark 42 isn’t quite ready for action yet, and he doesn’t think he’ll need the special equipment on the other suits. He finds Bruce easily enough by tuning into the police scanner and listening to emergency personnel coordinating cleanup efforts.

 

When Tony lands a few feet from Bruce and FitzSimmons, they’re outside the yellow tape. “Bruce?”

 

“They’re still collecting evidence,” Bruce says. “They say we probably won’t be allowed past the tape tonight, but they did let Fitz’s robots do a scan.”

 

Tony is about to ask what Bruce is talking about when he hears a hum, and sees about half a dozen small ‘bots fly towards Fitz and the open case he’s holding. “All done, Dr. Banner.”

 

“Thanks, Leo,” Bruce says wearily. “Maybe you can come back tomorrow and take samples of the residue, Jemma.”

 

“Let me worry about that,” Tony offers. “Send the data to Jarvis, and with what I collect, we should be able to recreate the scene. Standby, Dr. Simmons.”

 

Jemma perks up. “Of course, sir.”

 

Tony flips up his faceplate and kisses Bruce quickly. “See you at home?”

 

Bruce smiles faintly. “Yeah, sure. We’ll get to the bottom of this, Tony.”

 

Tony feels his stomach lurch as he thinks of Happy. “With a couple of geniuses on the case, how could we not?”

 

 

Jennifer has to admit that she’s more than a little concerned about Tony and Bruce. She hasn’t heard from either of them in the last week, and there’s been no word about setting a date.

 

She calls Bruce at his lab, since that’s where he’s been spending most of his time, and is told that he’s busy. “Tell him to call his cousin as soon as he’s free, okay?”

 

She’s working on a brief, this one a brief to quash the motion to dismiss that the U.S. Army just filed. Bastards. Jennifer has them dead to rights, they’ve disavowed Ross, and they’re still arguing, probably just out of principle.

 

Jennifer plans on winning, though. It’s just a matter of time.

 

She’s working late that night, and it’s nearly midnight before Bruce calls her. “Sorry,” he says. “We’ve had a bit of an incident here.”

 

He sounds breathless and worried, and Jennifer’s hackles immediately rise. “What is it? What happened?”

 

“There was an explosion in Chinatown, and Happy was there,” Bruce admits. “We’re not sure why yet, and Tony’s pretty worked up.”

 

Jennifer frowns. “What kind of explosion?”

 

“The kind no one can explain,” Bruce replies. “Much like the last four the Mandarin has claimed responsibility for.”

 

“You think it’s him?”

 

“I’m not sure, but all signs so far point to yes,” Bruce replies. “Sorry, I can’t talk. We’re still analyzing the data.”

 

Jennifer doesn’t really like the sound of that, but she says, “Be careful, Bruce. This Mandarin is seriously bad news.”

 

“I’m aware,” Bruce replies. “Talk to you soon, okay?”

 

“You’d better,” she threatens, and then immediately leaves what she’s doing to dig into this Mandarin character. She’s been following the news of course, but now she reads a little more deeply, including all of the internet theories about who the Mandarin really is.

 

What she reads worries her—she’s no expert on bombs, but anybody who can cause an explosion of that magnitude without leaving a trace, either of explosives or an actual device is someone to worry about. The fact that Bruce and Tony are now in the middle of things makes her that much more concerned.

 

It’s really late by the time she leaves the office, and she leaves a message with her assistant that she won’t be in until midmorning.

 

She’s walking the few blocks from the subway stop to her apartment building when she hears sirens. There’s a part of her that wants to ignore it, to just to go home and sleep, but she feels the itch under her skin.

 

It’s been ages since she transformed, and she _needs_ it. She dumps her purse and briefcase behind a trashcan, hoping that no one comes along and takes it, and thanks her lucky stars that she didn’t bring her laptop home tonight.

 

She sees the police chase a hooded figure, and she feels the transformation overcome her. “I’ve got it!” she calls, passing the cops, who slow down slightly. A few strides brings her within arm’s reach of the perp, and she grabs him by the collar, yanking back hard and stopping him in his tracks.

 

The police converge on them a few moments later and cuff him. “Thank you, ma’am,” the younger one says, huffing slightly.

 

Jennifer hasn’t felt this good in months, so she says, “It was my pleasure.”

 

Suddenly, she’s full of energy, and she decides that chasing down bad guys is exactly what she needs right now.

 

Tomorrow can take care of itself.

 

 

Bruce watches as Tony walks through the 3-D model being projected in their basement workshop, surveying the scene of the crime. Fitz and Simmons are standing off to the side, providing their own analysis.

 

“I’m impressed,” Tony says suddenly. “Your ‘bots are very clever, Fitz.”

 

Fitz blushes a deep red. “Thank you,” he mumbles.

 

“They have names,” Simmons offers.

 

“Jemma,” Fitz hisses.

 

“Well, they do,” she says unrepentantly. “You’ve been hoping to get Mr. Stark to take a look at your ‘bots for months now.”

 

Tony glances at him. “I should have looked at them before now.”

 

That’s about as close to an apology as Tony ever offers, and Bruce is actually impressed that Fitz got that much out of him. It’s a little more than Bruce has gotten so far, but he understands. He and Tony have been through so much together, there are a lot of things that can remain unspoken.

 

There are other things he wishes wouldn’t, though.

 

Bruce decides to focus on the bombing, rather than his issues with Tony. “All right, let’s look at the problem. There has to be an explanation for the explosions.”

 

“Logically, the only reason you wouldn’t find either bomb fragments or explosive residue at the scene would be if the explosion used all of it up,” Jemma points out. “But most bombs are made out of inorganic materials, and the required temperature to vaporize metal is much higher than the 3,000 degrees Celsius that the sensors tracked.”

 

Fitz raises his eyebrows. “Organic materials have a lower volatility, so it’s possible that the bomb was organic.”

 

Bruce glances at him. “Any reason you came up with that answer?”

 

“The fact that no trace elements were found,” Fitz replies, speaking with confidence. “Someone was injured or killed at every bomb site, so organic material wouldn’t be out of place, or have raised a red flag.”

 

Bruce is impressed; Fitz has definitely come a long way since starting work at SI. “All right, then let’s figure out how it was done.”

 

The four of them go over the scene carefully. “Wait a minute,” Tony says, crouching down to look at something on the ground. “What’s this?”

 

Bruce looks a little more closely. “Dog tags. Were there any service members on the scene?”

 

Simmons looks at the list of those who were either killed, injured, or reported missing. “No, none.”

 

“What’s the name?” Simmons asks.

 

“James Taggert,” Bruce reads. “USMC.”

 

“Jarvis?” Tony prompts.

 

“Checking on military records now, sir,” Jarvis replies. After a few moments, he says, “It appears that he was seriously injured while in service, and has been declared missing for some time.”

 

Bruce frowns. “How seriously?”

 

“He was missing a leg,” Jarvis replies.

 

“Pull any nearby camera footage, anything that might have caught him on video, and run it against facial recognition,” Tony orders. “Let’s see what we can find.”

 

Even Jarvis can’t access video that’s not somehow accessible online, but he comes up with footage from an ATM camera that clearly shows Taggert. It’s not immediately obvious that he’s missing a limb, but then, maybe it wouldn’t be.

 

“How long ago did he lose his leg?” Simmons asks. “It can take months for a person to recover sufficiently to use a prosthetic and to adjust to its use, sometimes longer. He’s not limping.”

 

“Replay,” Tony orders.

 

They watch the footage over again, and there’s definitely no trace of a limp, at least from the little they can see in the grainy video.

 

“Where did he do his rehab?” Bruce asks.

 

“There are no rehabilitation records,” Jarvis replies, and Bruce thinks he detects a faint note of surprise.

 

“Well, that’s not normal,” Jemma observes pertly.

 

Bruce frowns. “Service members who lose a limb overseas usually end up at Walter Reed, at least for a while.”

 

“There’s no record of him at Walter Reed,” Jarvis replies.

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “That doesn’t make sense. He should have done his rehab _somewhere_.”

 

Tony frowns. “How many vets were seriously injured, and didn’t do their rehab at Walter Reed or another VA hospital?”

 

“Keep it to loss of limbs, Jarvis,” Bruce adds. “Just for right now.”

 

“It will take me approximately two hours to complete the search,” Jarvis announces.

 

Bruce looks at the time. “Well, that gives us just about enough time for a nap and breakfast.”

 

He knows better than to suggest that they actually go to bed. Tony won’t rest until Happy gets justice. But a nap and food is doable.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tony replies, and he definitely sounds weary.

 

“You guys can take the guest room,” Bruce offers.

 

Leo and Jemma glance at each other. “I think we’ll head home, if you don’t need us,” Jemma replies. “I’d like to get cleaned up.”

 

“No, that’s fine,” Bruce says immediately. “Thank you both for all your hard work.”

 

He and Tony don’t do much more than fall into bed together, and Bruce knows that he smells faintly of smoke from the scene of the bombing and sweat from a long day. He itches, and he wants a shower, but he’d rather sleep right now. He knows better than to think he’s going to get another chance soon.

 

Jarvis wakes them in four hours. “My apologies, sirs, but I judged it best to let you sleep.”

 

Bruce smiles. Jarvis does have a remarkable ability to make judgment calls, even independently of Tony. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

 

“I have found half a dozen service members who fit the parameters you gave me,” Jarvis announces. “But there may be more.”

 

Tony frowns. “It’s a place to start.”

 

“Give me a chance to grab a shower, and then I can start breakfast and we can go over the results,” Bruce says.

 

“Take your time,” Tony replies. “I’m going to visit Happy this morning, see how he’s doing if you don’t mind going over the data without me.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

 

“The press is going to be all over the hospital,” Tony points out. “And I know how much you love the press.”

 

Bruce grimaces. “Yeah, fair point.”

 

Tony smiles. “I wouldn’t want to put you in a bad position, Big Guy.”

 

“Yes, you would,” Bruce says wryly. “But I appreciate you looking out for me right now.”

 

A flash of guilt crosses Tony’s face. “I’m sorry, you know.”

 

Bruce pulls Tony close, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah, I know. It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not, but thanks for saying it anyway,” Tony says.

 

“We’re going to catch this guy,” Bruce promises. “I’ll take the data Rhodey sent and add it to what Jarvis found, and give you a call if we come up with any answers.”

 

“See you soon,” Tony promises.

 

Bruce is relieved to get cleaned up, and he’s in the process of making coffee when Jarvis tells him that he has an incoming call from FitzSimmons.

 

“Put them through,” Bruce replies, grabbing the toast that pops up. “I thought you two were going to get some sleep.”

 

“We did,” Leo replies. “And a shower, but we’re good to continue.”

 

Bruce is a little jealous of their ability to bounce back. “Have you found anything?”

 

“Not yet, but we thought we might go over the data together,” Jemma replies brightly. “Three heads are always better than one.”

 

“Besides,” Leo adds, “we think we’ve noticed a pattern.”

 

Bruce nods. “Let’s hear it.”

 

What they’ve got are six service members who had all lost at least one limb, who had minimal or no rehab at a VA facility, and haven’t been seen recently. Most don’t have close friends or family members, and no one had known they were missing for some time.

 

“That can’t be typical,” Jemma says, frustration in her voice. “People who have lost limbs need physical therapy!”

 

Bruce frowns. “Unless they aren’t missing limbs anymore.”

 

He remembers what Killian had said about rewriting the repair center in the brain, about getting the human body to do what it had never been meant to do—although Killian hadn’t framed it that way.

 

Bruce hasn’t really had a chance to think about Killian’s tech, although he’d already turned him down. The potential for disastrous effects is just too high; if the technology falls into the wrong hands…

 

He hadn’t stopped to wonder if it already had.

 

“It’s theoretically possible,” Jemma says slowly. “But nearly impossible to accomplish without risking—”

 

“—this,” Fitz says, gesturing at the holographic model of the bomb site they’d left up.

 

“We need corroboration,” Bruce says. “If it’s true that the bombs are actually people, we probably need to contact SHIELD, because we’re going to need help to run them down.”

 

The search eventually leads them to news reports from Rosewood, Tennessee, and what had probably been the first bombing. It has all the hallmarks of the subsequent bombings, but had been deemed a suicide by a returning soldier who had taken a few people with him.

 

“This might be patient zero,” Bruce says as they review the news reports.

 

Fitz looks uncertain. “I don’t know, Dr. Banner. The news says he was having emotional problems.”

 

“But the thermogenic signature is the same, and he took six people out with him,” Jemma counters, playing devil’s advocate. “That seems rather extreme. It’s one thing to commit suicide, something else to do it in a way that causes that much collateral damage.”

 

Bruce nods. “It’s at least worth investigating.”

 

“Sir, I think you should turn on the news,” Jarvis says unexpectedly.

 

Bruce frowns. “Put it on.” The news comes on, and he catches Tony reciting their address. “Jarvis, what just happened?” Bruce demands.

 

“I believe that Mr. Stark just issued a personal challenge to the Mandarin,” Jarvis says dryly.

 

“Oh, shit,” Bruce mutters.

 

Jemma clears her throat. “Maybe you should come to SI, Dr. Banner.”

 

“I’ll be in as soon as I can,” Bruce replies. “Keep working the data.”

 

“Ms. Walters is on the phone for you, as is Ms. Potts,” Jarvis announces.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I swear, if the Mandarin doesn’t kill him first, I will. Can you conference them both in?”

 

“Of course.” Jarvis sounds almost huffy, and he puts Pepper and Jen on the screen at the same time. “What the hell was he thinking?” Pepper demands.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Bruce replies. “We reviewed the evidence from the bomb site last night, and Leo and Jemma were helping. After we got a few hours of sleep, Tony said he wanted to go to the hospital to visit Happy, but he was supposed to come right back, not challenge the Mandarin to a duel!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jen says soothingly. “We can figure this out. Bruce, I think you need to leave.”

 

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “I’m planning on heading to SI as soon as I can, but if I can’t reach Tony, I may need to wait for him to get back.”

 

Jennifer doesn’t look terribly pleased, and neither does Pepper, but they both nod reluctantly.

 

“Be careful,” Pepper orders. “And keep me informed.”

 

“Same here,” Jennifer says. “I need to know where to fly to in order to save your bacon.”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Who says my bacon needs saving?”

 

“Do me a favor and knock on wood,” Jennifer advises dryly. “Because you’re tempting fate right now.”

 

Bruce glances around. “I don’t think there’s any wood around here.”

 

“Then I’ll do it for you,” Jennifer replies. “But I expect to hear from you regularly, and if I don’t, I’m going to hunt your ass down, Bruce.”

 

“Same goes for me,” Pepper says severely.

 

Bruce smiles. “Thanks for your concern.”

 

“Forget about thanks,” Pepper replies. “Just keep us in the loop.”

 

“I will,” Bruce promises. “I should start packing.”

 

“Get going,” Jennifer orders. “And stay in touch.”

 

Bruce ends the call and starts throwing a couple of bags together for them, figuring that they can leave together when Tony returns from _challenging the fucking Mandarin_.

 

He takes a moment to breathe deeply, reminding himself that this is Tony, and he should expect nothing else.

 

The doorbell rings, and Bruce had no idea they even _had_ a doorbell. “Jarvis?”

 

“There’s a woman at the door,” Jarvis says. “She doesn’t match the description of our persons of interest, however.”

 

Bruce looks up at the ceiling, praying for patience. “Yeah, why not?” he mutters, heading for the front door, mostly interested in getting rid of her so he can finish packing.

 

“Yeah?” he asks when he opens the door, knowing he’s being inhospitable.

 

Her smile falters. “I’m looking for Tony Stark.”

 

“Normally, you’d be in the right place, but right now, he’s elsewhere,” Bruce says. “Sorry.”

 

“Then maybe I could talk to you,” she says with a smile.

 

Bruce grimaces. “Tell you what, call SI tomorrow, and I’ll make sure you get an appointment.”

 

“Wait!” she calls, and Bruce pauses, which turns out to be his undoing, because she finds the gap in the door with a large syringe, which pierces his shirt and the skin beneath, and he’s out a moment later.

 

 

Pepper is so angry she could spit. Challenging the _Mandarin_ , a terrorist who has claimed responsibility for at least three bombings, and is probably behind many more?

 

She knows that Tony has been a hermit recently, but Bruce lives there, too. Even if Tony is willing to put himself at risk, she doesn’t understand how he could put Bruce—or FitzSimmons—in danger so carelessly.

 

She takes several deep breaths and reminds herself that if anyone is going to read Tony the riot act, it had better be Bruce, who might actually be able to get through his thick skull.

 

Pepper tries to work, but she keeps getting distracted, waiting to hear from Bruce, letting her know that Tony made it safely, and they’re heading out, or Tony, saying the same.

 

The minutes tick by, however, and there’s nothing, no word from either of them, and when she tries to call, it goes straight to voicemail. She can’t even reach Jarvis.

 

She’s just about to call in the troops when her assistant pages her. “Ms. Potts, there are two men here to see you. One of them says that he’s sorry it took so long?”

 

There’s really only one person that can be, and Pepper says, “Send them in.”

 

Phil is dressed more casually than usual in jeans and a lightweight gray sweater, and his companion is in jeans and a purple hoodie.

 

Pepper stands, uncertain as to whether she should go to him or not, at least until the other man closes her office door and Phil spreads his arms slightly in an unmistakable invitation.

 

She walks straight into his arms and breathes deeply. He _smells_ good, a bit like sweat, but mostly of the faintly spicy cologne he always favored, and Pepper has _missed_ this.

 

“Hey, I’m okay,” Phil murmurs, his voice rough. “I’m here now.”

 

The tension of the morning and afternoon, the fear that Phil is actually hurt worse than she’d known, all of it dissipates. If Pepper didn’t have such iron control, she probably would have done more than just take a few long breaths.

 

“I hate to say this, but this isn’t a pleasure visit,” Phil murmurs.

 

Pepper nods and takes a deep breath. “Of course. What’s going on?”

 

The second man clears his throat, and Phil makes the introductions. “Clint Barton, Ms. Potts.”

 

Pepper instantly recognizes the name. “Call me Pepper. What can I do for you?”

 

“Dr. Simmons was sending me something to take down the Other Guy,” Barton explains. “The box was supposed to have six rounds. All six were missing, and in their place were fakes.”

 

“How did you know they were fake?” Pepper asks.

 

Barton shrugs. “Paranoia. I had them tested against the chemical signature that Dr. Simmons gave the top scientists at SHIELD.”

 

Pepper frowns. “One moment.” She picks up the phone and calls the number for FitzSimmons’ lab.

 

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” Simmons answers.

 

“Jemma, are both you and Leo there?” Pepper asks.

 

“Yes,” she replies cautiously. “Is there a problem?”

 

“Could you both come to my office?” she asks.

 

There’s a pause. “We’ll be there shortly,” Simmons replies.

 

“What does it mean that they were missing?” Pepper looks at Phil as she asks it.

 

Phil sighs. “Nothing good. At the very least it means there’s a mole either here or at SHIELD, or possibly both.”

 

That’s not what Pepper wants to hear, but she can’t disagree with the assessment. As far as she knows, the only reason someone would steal those particular rounds would be to take out the Hulk, and she can’t reach either Bruce or Tony right now.

 

Fitz and Simmons arrive shortly thereafter, both looking a little wild around the eyes. “You should turn on the news,” Simmons says urgently. “Right now.”

 

Pepper has a television in her office, and she turns on MSNBC. “…news reports from our correspondents in the air indicate that Mr. Stark’s mansion has been almost entirely destroyed,” a woman’s voice says over footage of the mansion, most of which seems to have slid down the cliff and into the sea.

 

“So far, there’s been no word from either Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner.” The woman’s face appears, and Pepper doesn’t watch enough news in the middle of the day to immediately recognize her.

 

“I couldn’t get Jarvis on the line earlier,” Pepper admits. “I thought it was a fluke, or that Tony was avoiding me.”

 

Phil pulls out his phone and begins to dial. “We’ll send a team. Fitz, Simmons, help Barton and Pepper figure out where the rounds went missing.”

 

He goes to a corner of Pepper’s office, and Pepper turns to look at Simmons. “The rounds for tranquilizing the Hulk—how did you send them?”

 

Simmons flushes. “I packed them up in my lab, and personally took them down to the mailroom and supervised them putting the postage on it and putting it into the mail.”

 

“And I can’t tell you who picked it up,” Barton admits. “It could have been tampered with any time between when Simmons put the package in the mail, and me opening it.”

 

“Who would have known?” Pepper asks.

 

Simmons hesitates. “There were internal memos about what we were working on, but those are limited to the highest clearance level within SI.”

 

“And it was the same at SHIELD,” Barton says. “The news that we had a means to take down the Hulk was big, but only to the top brass and handlers dealing with the Avengers. We know how sensitive that information is, especially after South Africa.”

 

“This is not good,” Fitz mutters. “A mole within SHIELD?”

 

“That’s what Fury’s been afraid of,” Coulson says, rejoining their conversation. “There’s a SHIELD team on the lookout for Stark and Banner, but I’m most concerned about Banner.”

 

No one present has to ask why Bruce’s status is more of a concern. Between the missing rounds and the fact that an attack of that nature should have triggered the Hulk, the fact that the Hulk _didn’t_ make an appearance means that Bruce probably wasn’t there.

 

And if Bruce isn’t there, and he hasn’t called her, that worries Pepper.

 

“We can set up headquarters for the search here,” Pepper says. “Bruce’s lab is secure, or as secure as he can make it.”

 

“Good enough for me,” Phil says. “We’ll work from there.”

 

Pepper has to admit that she feels better knowing that Phil is in charge. His competence is one of the things that attracted her in the first place, and she trusts him to do his best.

 

 

Tony has been ignoring his phone since challenging the Mandarin, mostly because he knows people are going to yell at him, and he doesn’t want to hear it. He’d known as soon as the words left his mouth that he was going to regret it.

 

He parks the Audi and when he doesn’t immediately see Bruce, he bounds up the stairs. “Bruce!”

 

There’s no response, and Tony frowns. “Jarvis?”

 

Nothing, and now Tony is worried. He checks their bedroom and finds two suitcases half-packed, clear signs that Bruce had been getting ready to leave, but not without him. “Jarvis!” he calls again. “Bruce!”

 

Tony jogs down the stairs to his workshop and starts checking his equipment, finding that everything that hadn’t been shielded is now fried, which explains why Jarvis hadn’t been able to respond. He reboots the home system, and feels a sense of relief when Jarvis says, “My apologies, sir. I was unable to prevent the attack on Dr. Banner.”

 

“Just tell me what happened, J,” Tony replies.

 

“A woman came to the door asking for you. She didn’t match the description of any known persons of interest, and so Dr. Banner answered the door. She then drugged him and deployed an EMP, presumably to prevent me from notifying you,” Jarvis says.

 

An EMP would have fried any electronics that remained unshielded, and put the rest into shutdown mode for security purposes. Tony had designed the system that way, because anybody with access to an EMP might also be able to get past his security systems if he’s absent or incapacitated.

 

Of more concern is the fact that they managed to incapacitate Bruce, and while Ross had a drug that took Bruce out, he’d more recently tried out Simmons’ formula.

 

“Do you have a photo of the woman?” Tony asks.

 

Jarvis displays a picture, and Tony frowns. She seems vaguely familiar, and it takes him a moment to place her. “Maya Hansen,” he says. “I met her in Switzerland fifteen years ago.”

 

“She is well known for her work in bioengineering and botany,” Jarvis says. “But she has no recent papers published, and current employment records are missing.”

 

Tony runs his hands through his hair. “Okay, can we get her financials, and track down her employer or current residence that way?”

 

“As far as I can tell, she isn’t employed,” Jarvis replies.

 

The mansion shakes, and dust drifts down from ceiling. “Jarvis?”

 

“My external sensors are no longer functional,” Jarvis says.

 

“Shit.” Tony thinks about the suit, and it forms around him just in time to protect him when half the ceiling comes down. “Oh, fuck.”

 

He dodges rubble and curses again when the entrance to the workshop collapses. The floor buckles under him, and Tony fires at the ceiling, trying to make a path out.

 

This is about the time where Tony could _really_ use the Hulk, and his worry over Bruce causes Tony to fight that much harder to get out of the mansion as it crumbles around him. If Tony can’t look for Bruce, he’s not sure who will.

 

He keeps firing, battering his way out by sheer force. Water begins to cover him, and Tony feels the burgeoning panic attack. He’s pinned under a large chunk of concrete and he fires on it repeatedly, trying to break it apart so he can get out.

 

When it finally crumbles, he flies free, the suit sputtering. “Not good, not good,” he mutters. “Jarvis, navigate for me.”

 

“Where are you going?” Jarvis asks.

 

“Stark Industries,” Tony replies. “We need to regroup.”

 

Tony barely makes it, crash landing in the parking lot with a rough impact and a shower of sparks. “That’s going to hurt later.”

 

Actually, it hurts now, but Tony doesn’t have time to think about that. He needs to find Bruce; he can worry about his bruises later.

 

There’s a crowd of people gathering, and he calls, “Somebody call security to come pick up the suit.”

 

He manages to get out of it, and as he’s waiting for security to arrive, Tony’s surprised to see Barton muscle his way through those gathered with a couple of security guards in tow.

 

“Stark, good to see you in one piece,” Barton says. “Let’s get inside.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks in an undertone as they head into the building.

 

Barton hesitates. “Simmons was supposed to be sending me six rounds to take down the Hulk, and I got a box of blanks instead. We thought that was serious enough to warrant sending in the troops.”

 

“Bruce is missing,” Tony admits. “Maya Hansen showed up at my door, and hit my place with an EMP. I can only assume that she kidnapped Bruce. I was working on figuring out where she was, and who she was working for, when my place got hit.”

 

“The Mandarin made a statement that was released just as the attack on your house came in,” Barton replies. “It was definitely him, but we’re having trouble getting a lock on him.”

 

“And that’s different how?” Tony asks sourly. “He has _Bruce_.”

 

“We’ll get him back,” Barton insists. “You helped get me back. By the way, Natasha and Cap are on their way in.”

 

Tony wants to insist that he can take care of it by himself, but he doesn’t want to take any chances with Bruce. “I need to call Rhodey, too, just on the off chance that he’s on the trail of the Mandarin wherever he is right now.”

 

“That can be done,” Barton replies. “You okay?”

 

“I’ll be a lot better when we find Bruce,” Tony replies.

 

Tony is a little surprised to see Coulson in Pepper’s office, but he’s distracted from Coulson’s presence by Pepper right away. “Are you kidding me, Tony?” she demands. “You gave the biggest terrorist in the world your address?”

 

“I’m kicking myself right now, Pep,” Tony says simply.

 

She sighs audibly. “I know. Are you okay?”

 

“He has Bruce, so no,” Tony replies.

 

Pepper hugs him. “I’m glad you’re okay, and we’re going to get Bruce back. We’ve set up headquarters in Bruce’s lab.”

 

Tony doesn’t really think of himself as a team player, but he’s strangely grateful that so many people are gathering to help. He doesn’t really care whether they’re here to help Bruce or him, just that they’re here.

 

For Bruce, anyway, he can be a team player.

 

 

Bruce wakes up slowly, feeling fuzzyheaded and very much out of it. He tries to move and finds that he’s shackled to a rough concrete wall behind him. In his half-alert state, he thinks he might be back with Ross, and he starts to struggle.

 

“Relax, Dr. Banner,” a voice says. “You’re not with General Ross.”

 

That doesn’t comfort Bruce in the least, especially since he’s naked other than a thin pair of scrub pants. He can vaguely recall the woman who had come to the mansion looking for Tony stabbing him with a syringe. He pulls at the bindings again, looking around to see Killian at some kind of control panel.

 

“I’ll bet you didn’t stop to think how long you would be incapacitated,” Killian says. “You just wanted to know that SHIELD could take you out if necessary.”

 

Bruce doesn’t respond, trying to find the ever-present anger and coming up empty. The Other Guy is still completely quiescent, and Bruce pulls against the restraints again before finally relaxing, knowing that he can’t break free.

 

“This was always part of the plan,” Killian says. “Originally, when we couldn’t perfect Extremis, we’d thought to dose you with it and use that as incentive to get Mr. Stark to fix the instability problem for us.”

 

Bruce keeps his mouth shut, figuring he can let Killian run on. He seems like the kind of guy to enjoy the sound of his own voice, and if Bruce manages to get out of this, maybe the information will come in handy.

 

“Finding out that you were the Hulk changed our plans slightly,” Killian continues when Bruce doesn’t reply. “You’re indestructible. The repair center in your brain already knows the secret Extremis is trying to unlock, which means that you’re the key to our success.”

 

“Smarter men than you have tried to figure out how to harness the Other Guy,” Bruce objects, unable to maintain his silence. “If you use my blood—”

 

“We’ll get different results every time,” Killian supplies. “Just look at your cousin, Ms. Walters, isn’t it?”

 

Bruce stiffens and bites his tongue.

 

“She was a tempting target,” Killian admits. “But we knew there was probably some dilution in the serum’s effects from you to her. She doesn’t seem to have nearly the problem with control that you do, although given your file, that’s probably not surprising. Her childhood was far less traumatic than yours.”

 

Bruce clenches his jaw and reminds himself that silence is golden. He doesn’t want to give this asshole any more information than he already has, and he _really_ wants to know how Killian has so much information in the first place.

 

“Our inside man is quite well placed,” Killian admits. “When you and Stark started shutting SHIELD out, and withdrew from most of your involvement, we knew we needed to move. We’re just lucky we still had enough of a window as to what was going on that we could intercept the package Dr. Simmons sent Agent Barton.”

 

As far as Bruce knows, that means there’s probably a mole inside SI, and it’s a given that Killian has people inside SHIELD as well. He knows no other way that Killian would have had access to the information on Jennifer.

 

If nothing else, Bruce needs to get out alive to warn Tony and the people inside SHIELD they still trust—Barton and Romanoff, maybe Rogers and Fury, too. Bruce doesn’t think they’d be part of this.

 

“The problem with you, Bruce—” He pauses. “Can I call you Bruce?” Bruce doesn’t respond, and he continues. “The problem is that you refuse to embrace your own power. The men and women in the Extremis program want to make a difference, but their infirmities won’t let them. Extremis takes the damaged and creates a superior human.”

 

“Super soldiers who explode and kill innocent civilians!” Bruce bursts out. “And for what? You’re not part of the military. Don’t tell me you’re trying to make the world a better place.”

 

Killian smiles. “We’re men of science. Lies do not become us. No, war makes men rich—or at least the right men. When it’s all said and done, I plan on being remembered as someone who changed history, who made peace possible.”

 

Bruce suddenly can see the entire picture—the bombings that left no trace, a shadowy figure with an exotic name taking credit, announcements of doom and destruction that come only after the fact.

 

What better way to profit from a war? Create a set of circumstances where a shadowy terrorist organization causes death and chaos, and then come up with the perfect solution. Once Killian stabilizes his formula, he can sell super soldiers to the Army like Erskine did back in the 40’s, but Killian’s motives aren’t nearly as pure.

 

Bruce maintains a calm exterior with some effort. He has no idea if he can be killed while the drug is in his system, and he knows he needs to survive in order to tell Tony what’s going on at least.

 

They can figure everything else out together. Bruce just has to _live_.

 

“Maya will take the appropriate samples,” Killian says. “After that, I suppose we’ll see whether Dr. Simmons’ formula suppresses the healing factor sufficiently to actually kill you. From what I understand, you were actively seeking death at one point.”

 

Killian leaves, and Bruce relaxes against the wall. Any way he cuts it, any way he looks at it, Bruce is fucked.

 

They apparently know about the beacon FitzSimmons built into all of his shorts, and Bruce doesn’t think Killian was stupid enough to leave his underwear conveniently nearby when he’d taken the time to strip Bruce to the skin. Even if Tony discovers Bruce’s disappearance relatively quickly, he won’t have any reason to connect it to Killian. Jarvis _might_ have gotten a good visual of the woman who’d drugged him, and maybe Tony will be able to do something with that, but there’s no guarantee.

 

Bruce is alone. Killian is going to use his blood to create the ultimate super soldiers, although there’s really no telling how the two will interact. It’s at least possible that someone will be able to extract _something_ from his blood or other tissue that will stabilize the serum.

 

He just doesn’t know.

 

The woman who had appeared at the mansion enters, and Bruce figures this must be “Maya,” whoever that is.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Bruce asks quietly. “I never did anything to you.”

 

She glances up, meeting his eyes briefly before glancing away guiltily. “It’s not personal.”

 

“Then it’s about money?” Bruce asks, pressing a little harder, but keeping his voice low in case their conversation is being recorded. “Because we can pay you more.”

 

“It’s not personal with _you_ ,” she spits.

 

Bruce blinks. “Okay, so what? Tony slept with you one night, and now you’re pissed he didn’t call you the next morning?”

 

She looks a little stunned. “How did you know?”

 

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Isn’t it just a little personal with me, though? I’m the person who got him to commit. We’re getting _married_.”

 

“The wedding got postponed,” she replies. “I read the tabloids. Your relationship is on the rocks. What makes you think he’ll even come looking for you?”

 

Bruce knows that 90% of that isn’t true, in spite of the postponed wedding. “That’s not the point,” he says. “I’m not important. What your boss is proposing could cost millions of people their lives.” Her expression is stubbornly set, and he tries again.

 

“Didn’t you ever want to save the world?” he demands in a low voice. “Didn’t you want to make a difference? You created a serum that hijacks the repair center in the brain! You could cure AIDS, cancer, ALS, Parkinson’s—a hundred other diseases that take people before their time. We would _help_ you. Why make super soldiers to kill more people when you could _save lives_?”

 

Bruce can tell he almost has her, that she’s listening to him, and then he hears a softened pop, and he feels a pain in his chest as he sees the red blossom on hers.

 

“Always knew she was the weak link,” Killian says as Bruce slumps in his restraints, the pain unfamiliar and debilitating. “Get as much blood as you can from him as fast as you can, and then give him another dose,” Killian orders his other lackeys. “With any luck, it will kill him.”

 

Killian smirks. “No offense, Dr. Banner, but you’re just collateral damage. By the time Stark figures out you’re dead, he won’t be able to do anything.”

 

Bruce is in too much pain to really care right now, and he feels the pain of a wide-bore needle as they start draining him of all the blood they can get.

 

In the end, he’s not sure whether he passes out from blood loss, or the second dose of the drug, but it’s not like it matters.

 

Bruce is pretty sure he’s never going to wake up, and there’s still so much he wants to say to Tony.

 

 

Jennifer is trying really hard not to look bored. She’s second chair on a high profile sexual harassment case with a partner who isn’t giving her much to do other than the scut work. In theory, she agrees with the decision to have one of the male attorneys take lead. Like it or not, having a man argue that a boss stalking his receptionist is a bad thing makes it more difficult for the other side to protest that it was just a little friendly, harmless interest.

 

But in reality, Jennifer is bored, and she’s really, really tired of sitting there during their deposition and looking interested when it’s not a good use of her skills. She definitely prefers the courtroom to the conference room.

 

And she would _far_ rather be out chasing bad guys.

 

Stifling a yawn, she feels the pocket in her blazer vibrate and wishes she dared check her messages.

 

“I hardly think that a few phone calls gives rise to any kind of emotional distress,” Mike Woodburn, opposing counsel, protests.

 

Holden Halloway raises his eyebrows. “Phone calls in the middle of the night with heavy breathing on the other end are distressing, particularly when my client received several in the same night, all from the same number. Come on, Mike. You and I both know that when I put my client in front of a jury and she sobs as she tells the tale, _your_ client’s reputation is going to take a serious hit.”

 

“Half a million is ridiculous,” Mike scoffs.

 

Jennifer shifts in her chair. Usually, settlement negotiations are pretty interesting, but Halloway had specifically told her to keep her mouth shut. She’s basically there for window dressing.

 

It’s incredibly frustrating, especially since she’d just stopped a bank robbery the night before, but if she wants to make partner at some point, she’s going to have to play the game.

 

Her phone vibrates again, but she ignores it resolutely. Another hour, and they’ll be done for the day.

 

Mike turns a shark’s grin on Jennifer. “Come on, Ms. Walters, you wouldn’t be distressed by a few middle-of-the-night phone calls, would you?”

 

Jennifer just barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. She knows his game; she wasn’t born yesterday. She glances at Holden, and he nods.

 

Now that the leash is off, Jennifer lets loose. “There were thirty-four of those phone calls, over 70 percent coming in after midnight and before four am. When the police put a trap on her line, there was heavy breathing and obscene noises.” Mike opens his mouth to object, and Jennifer runs right over him. “Please don’t tell me that you don’t know what I’m talking about, or I’ll have to assume that you have never had sex, and that’s really none of my business.”

 

Mike goes red. “Ms. Walters—”

 

“In addition to the phone calls,” Jennifer continues crisply, “your client implied that sexual favors were required to be promoted and explicitly stated that she might want to invest in good knee pads. He stated, and I quote, ‘The only lip I want from you is what I scrape off my zipper.’ He wondered, out loud and in front of multiple witnesses, whether she had breast implants, and how they would feel in comparison to ‘real’ breasts.”

 

She pauses in her recitation. “Do I need to go on?”

 

Mike is bright red now, and this is where his inexperience shows. A more experienced attorney wouldn’t have batted an eyelash, and Mike probably wouldn’t have been so embarrassed if Holden had recited the facts. To have Jennifer go over them in a calm, cool manner is different, and if it’s different for Mike, it’s going to be different for a jury, too.

 

“No, you don’t,” he replies. “I’ll have to take this offer to my client.”

 

Jennifer smiles. “Please do. And if he needs any convincing, I would be happy to go over the additional details of our case that won’t make it in front of the jury should he settle.”

 

“She’ll have to agree to a gag order,” Mike states, desperate to pull some kind of win.

 

Holden chuckles. “About the settlement amount? Certainly. More than that we can’t promise.”

 

Mike scurries out of the room, presumably to call the Fortune 500 CEO who got himself into such deep water.

 

“Thank you for doing that,” Holden says quietly once they’re alone.

 

Jennifer shrugs. “The strategy worked, and that’s the important thing.”

 

“Still, I realize that using you as window dressing doesn’t make full use of your talents, and that’s unfair.” Holden’s eyes are sharp as they assess her. “You may find that the law doesn’t make full use of your talents either.”

 

Jennifer maintains her poker face with some effort. “The law is my first love.”

 

“I’ve been seeing reports of someone who’s big, green and beautiful stopping muggers and rapists, and even stopping a robbery in progress,” Holden counters. “So far, that hasn’t affected your ability to do your job here.”

 

“It won’t,” Jennifer says quickly.

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Holden replies. “You have responsibilities that some of us cannot even dream of, Jennifer. If your destiny isn’t the law, don’t be afraid to find out what is.” He gives her a wry look. “You may want to check your messages. That’s the third one in an hour.”

 

“Thanks,” she mumbles and leaves the room, finding three voicemails, one from Pepper, one from Tony, and a third from an unknown number.

 

Pepper’s is short and sweet. “There’s been an attack on Tony’s mansion, and he and Bruce are currently unaccounted for, Jen. Don’t worry, Coulson is here, as is Agent Barton, and we’re looking for them.”

 

Tony says, “Hey, okay, you and Pepper were right, and I’m sorry. Bruce is missing, but we’re going to find him. I just wanted you to hear it from me before you see it on the news.”

 

That doesn’t make her feel any better, and Jennifer listens to the third message with a feeling of trepidation. “Jennifer, this is Phil. If you can possibly get away, we need you.”

 

Jennifer takes a deep breath and thinks about what Holden had said. She wants to believe that she can do both—that she can save the world _and_ make it a better place through her work as a lawyer, but the patience of the senior partners is limited.

 

But if she hasn’t reached that limit yet, she can punt the decision down the road.

 

She dials Tony’s number, and when he answers she says, “I’ve just finished up a negotiation and everything else I can reschedule. Where do you need me?”

 

“We’re not sure where he’s holding Bruce yet,” Tony admits. “We’re working on it.”

 

“Who else have you called in?” she asks.

 

Tony hesitates. “Barton is here, and he’s already called Rogers and Romanoff. If you want…”

 

“I’ll be there,” she promises, because she can do no less.

 

 

It’s déjà vu all over again, as Tony tries to track down the people who are holding Bruce. Maya Hansen is a dead end; she’s been off the grid for the last few years, and there are no employment records available. The last available information indicates that she’d been working for a major company in pharmaceutical research, which is a far cry from what she’d shown Tony in Geneva.

 

And then she’d just—disappeared.

 

Coulson looks weary as he watches Romanoff make phone calls to contacts. There are still only a few people who know Coulson is alive, and he apparently wants to keep it that way. He’d made the call to Fury to activate the Avengers—SHIELD seems to feel that a missing Hulk is a national emergency—and then Barton and Romanoff had taken over.

 

Rogers had been slightly delayed but is on his way in, as is Jennifer, and the only one missing is Thor, who’s back on Asgard. Tony has managed to get most of the Iron Legion out of the rubble and back to SI on standby, so at least he has his armor available for when they do find him.

 

Tony thinks that Bruce might appreciate how many people have come out to help him, and he’s pretty sure Bruce would be surprised.

 

Pepper’s present, too, apparently unwilling to leave Coulson’s side right now, while FitzSimmons go over Maya Hansen’s old papers for any hint of where she might be, or what she might be doing.

 

“Her primary project was rewriting the repair center so that cells regenerate on their own,” Simmons says, sounding frustrated. “But no one is working on that right now!”

 

“Wait,” Pepper says. “What did you just say?”

 

“Maya Hansen was trying to rewrite the repair center to encourage cell regeneration,” Fitz says. “That was her project.”

 

“Aldrich Killian came to me with a proposal to fund a project to do just that,” Pepper says, sounding surprised. “I referred him to Bruce.”

 

Fitz is already typing. “Aldrich Killian,” he mutters.

 

Romanoff is calling someone. “I need everything on Alrich Killian,” she says when she gets an answer. “And I know we have a file started on him already, so I need it five minutes ago.”

 

Tony pulls what he has on Killian off his remote servers, and they start building a profile.

 

Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM, has been on SHIELD’s radar for some time. Killian’s ideas skirt the boundaries of what SHIELD considers safe, and while Tony might normally frown on that, right now it’s working in his favor.

 

They’re still digging up dirt when Rogers and Jennifer arrive together. Jennifer hugs Tony, clinging just a little bit.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

 

“Are _you_?” she counters.

 

Tony sighs. “I’ll be better when we get him back.”

 

“Same,” Jennifer replies.

 

“We’re making progress,” Tony promises. “We’ve narrowed down who probably has him.”

 

“Who is it?” Jennifer demands, her voice deepening slightly.

 

Tony puts an arm around her shoulders. “Aldrich Killian.”

 

“That guy?” Jennifer asks. “He’s filed a lawsuit against someone he claims stole one of his ideas, but word on the street is that Killian is just being an asshole. He doesn’t want to let even the smallest bit of tech out on the street if it’s from AIM.”

 

Romanoff hangs up the phone. “Killian has a number of properties, the problem is narrowing down which one he has Bruce at.”

 

“I think I have an idea of where he is,” Fitz says. “We had been tracking Dr. Banner’s location with the beacon, but it went dead somewhere over Texas. I think that’s when they found it.”

 

“And?” Tony prompts.

 

“Given the trajectory, there’s only one location they could be,” Fitz says. “Now that we have the locations from SHIELD, it’s apparent they’re headed for Miami.”

 

Barton gets to his feet. “I’ll have the Quinjet ready in ten.”

 

“I’m going to get in my armor,” Tony announces.

 

“We’re going with you,” Rogers says resolutely. “You might need us.”

 

Tony has no idea where Rhodey is or how he fits into all of this, and he figures it makes sense to bring along reinforcements. “Yeah, why not? The more, the merrier.”

 

With Rhodey MIA and Bruce definitely in enemy hands, Tony figures he can use all the help he can get. If they have to part ways, there will be plenty of people to deal with whatever problems arise.

 

The latest iteration of the suit is not in great repair, but it’s the only one he has mental control of. It might not last in a fight, but he has the rest of the suits available. He grabs a headset, and says, “J? How are we looking?”

 

“The House Party Protocol may begin at your leisure, sir,” Jarvis replies.

 

“Great,” Tony replies. “We’re headed to Florida now. Deploy the Iron Legion.”

 

The Quinjet is close; apparently Barton and Coulson had flown in and parked in one of the parking lots farthest from the building.

 

Romanoff and Rogers are ready to go, and Jennifer lets out a breath and rolls her shoulders. Coulson’s expression is rueful. “I’m afraid I’m not quite cleared for field duty yet, so I’ll have to coordinate from here.”

 

“We’re just happy to have you back,” Jennifer says. “Tony?”

 

“Let’s get moving,” Tony replies. “We need to get in the air.”

 

With a thought, the armor begins to form around him—the gauntlets, arm pieces, chest and back, and the legs.

 

“What the hell?” Jennifer asks.

 

Tony grins. “Mental control, although I’m still working out the bugs.”

 

“Is that smart?” Romanoff asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

The last piece slots into place, and Tony replies, “I’d be dead if I didn’t have it.”

 

“What are we looking at with this serum?” Rogers asks, apparently deciding to focus on the task at hand.

 

“We’re not sure,” Tony admits. “But the formula is unstable enough that people are actually exploding. That’s where the bombs are coming from, the ones the Mandarin has been taking credit for.”

 

“Why would they take Bruce?” Jennifer asks. “They have to know who and what he is.”

 

“Maybe they do,” Rogers says. “Maybe that’s the whole point. The serum makes Bruce nearly invulnerable, and if they can harness that power—”

 

Jennifer grimaces. “That could be seriously fucked up.”

 

They’re over central Florida when Coulson calls. “We’ve got a problem,” he says. “Air Force One is near your airspace, and it’s in trouble. We’re not sure about the status of the President.”

 

Tony hates having to make a decision like this, but he can’t see another alternative. Maybe if Thor was there, he could go to Bruce, but right now, Tony is the only one who can fly. He knows what Bruce would say if he was there.

 

“Go,” Jennifer says softly. “We’ll take care of Bruce, and we’ll come find you afterward.”

 

“I’m opening the rear door now,” Barton announces.

 

Tony flips his faceplate down. “Keep in touch,” he says and looks at Rogers. “Keep them safe, Cap.”

 

“You’ve got it,” Rogers promises.

 

And then Tony jumps out, following the relayed instructions to locate Air Force One.

 

 

“Come on, Banner,” the voice says. “Don’t give up on me now. Do you know what Tony would say to me if I let you die?”

 

Bruce blinks, but can’t manage to keep his eyes open.

 

“No, no, no,” the voice says. It’s familiar, but Bruce can’t figure out who it is. “Open your eyes, Bruce. Stay with me now.”

 

Bruce manages to open his eyes long enough to recognize James Rhodes’ blurry features. “Colonel Rhodes?”

 

“I think you can probably call me Rhodey at this point,” Rhodes replies. “Jim if you prefer.”

 

“How did you get here?” Bruce manages. He coughs weakly, his mouth and throat dry as a bone.

 

Rhodes grimaces. “The Mandarin laid a false trail. I got trapped, and they stole my armor. They had me tied up here, but then most of them took off, and I started exploring.”

 

Bruce’s eyes drift closed again, and Rhodes pats his cheek. “Sorry,” Bruce mutters.

 

“Don’t apologize,” Rhodes replies. “What can I do for you, Bruce? Shouldn’t you be going green right about now?”

 

“Drugs,” Bruce manages. “Suppresses the transformation.”

 

“How long?” Rhodes asks.

 

Bruce closes his eyes again. “Dunno.”

 

“Okay, no,” Rhodes says, and pulls Bruce into a sitting position, propping Bruce against his chest. “I need to get help, but I can’t leave you until I know you’re not going anywhere on me.”

 

“They were trying to kill me,” Bruce says, managing to open his eyes a crack. “Gotta stop them. You should go.”

 

Rhodes frowns. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. Talk to me. Tell me about your wedding.”

 

“We’re not getting married,” Bruce protests. “Don’t think it’s going to happen.”

 

“Well, not if you check out,” Rhodes replies. “Which is why you need to stay with me.”

 

Bruce is starting to feel a little more alert, enough to realize that he’s not wearing a shirt and Rhodes has bandaged both of his arms, and there’s a makeshift bandage around his chest. “What happened?”

 

“Looks like they tried to bleed you dry,” Rhodes replies. “Honestly, I was surprised to find a pulse.”

 

Bruce struggles to sit up on his own. His chest aches, as do his arms, and he grunts at the pain. “I’m okay.”

 

“Still not leaving you,” Rhodes replies. “If someone comes in here, you’re not going to be able to defend yourself.”

 

There’s noise on the stairs, and Rhodes grabs a handgun, pointing it at the door.

 

Bruce blinks when Jennifer and Romanoff appear, and Jen is green and Romanoff has a gun in each hand. “Jen? Agent Romanoff?”

 

“Hey, cuz,” Jennifer says, kneeling down next to him. “You look a little the worse for wear.”

 

“Tony?” Bruce asks. “Is he okay?”

 

“He’s going after Air Force One and the President right now,” Jennifer replies. “Colonel Rhodes, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Ms. Walters,” Rhodes replies. “You’re looking good.”

 

She grins. “Thanks. Bruce, you ready to get out of here?”

 

“More than,” Bruce says fervently.

 

Jennifer pulls Bruce to his feet and puts an arm around his waist. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Her strength is welcome as she half-drags, half-carries Bruce up the stairs and outside. Rogers is on the door, and he gives Bruce a worried look. “You okay, Dr. Banner?”

 

“I’ve been better,” Bruce says, but he’s feeling a little overwhelmed at the number of people who are here, ostensibly for him. “What is everybody doing here?”

 

“Looking for you, genius,” Jennifer says, teasing him affectionately.

 

Bruce frowns. “But the President?”

 

“We found out that he was in trouble after we were on the way to get you,” Rogers replies, coming to support Bruce on the other side. “If you’re okay, we’ll leave you on the Quinjet while we track Killian.”

 

Bruce is feeling better by the minute. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

 

“You’re not, but nice try,” Jennifer replies.

 

“No, I am,” Bruce insists. “I think the drug is wearing off.”

 

Romanoff snorts. “If you think you’re going anywhere other than the Quinjet, think again. Barton?” There’s a pause, and Bruce really wishes he had a com. “Okay, we’re heading your way now.”

 

She looks at Rogers. “We’ve got a location on the President, and that’s where we’re going next. It’s all hands on deck, other than Banner.”

 

Bruce wants to protest that he can help, but maybe the Other Guy is a little too much of a blunt instrument when the President’s life is at stake.

 

“Do you think if we save President Ellis’ life, he’ll let me sue the Army?” Jennifer asks hopefully.

 

Bruce snorts. “ _That’s_ what you’re thinking about right now?”

 

“Hey, there’s not much else we can do until we ‘re on location,” Jennifer replies. “Gotta say, though, I would love to stay green all the time.”

 

“It’s a great color on you,” Rogers offers.

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I am standing right here.”

 

“And I forgive you for that,” Jennifer says magnanimously.

 

Bruce laughs and then winces. “Ouch.”

 

They’re at the Quinjet, and Barton literally drops out of a tree to take his place in the pilot’s seat. “We’ve got medical equipment if the doc needs it.”

 

“Stretch out,” Jennifer orders.

 

Bruce is mildly bemused to find out that Rogers knows his way around medical equipment, and he has an IV with a saline drip set up in short order while Jennifer and Romanoff switch out the bandages for something less makeshift and Rhodes takes the co-pilot’s chair.

 

He’s used to being the sole focus of Tony’s attention, but to have so many people focused on him is a little weird.

 

It’s a good weird, but it’s still weird.

 

“Here,” Jennifer says, handing him an earpiece once the IV is in and his bandages are taped in place. “Talk to your fiancé.”

 

“Tony?” Bruce asks.

 

“Hey,” Tony says. “You okay?”

 

“Little banged up, but I’ll be fine,” Bruce promises. “What about you?”

 

“Oh, you know, saved a bunch of people from a crashing Air Force One, but missed the President,” Tony replies. “It’s been a mixed bag.”

 

Bruce huffs a laugh. “Yeah. I guess I survived a murder attempt, so I’d call it a win. Pretty sure Colonel Rhodes saved my life.”

 

“I owe him one,” Tony says. “But seriously, next month we’re getting married. We’ve put it off long enough.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Bruce promises.

 

There’s a pause, and Tony says, “I have to go, but Bruce—I’ll see you later.”

 

“You’d better.” Bruce rests his head against the bench, and Jennifer runs a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp. “That feels good.”

 

“I think you can sleep now if you need to,” Jennifer says. “Rest, Bruce. We’ve got you.”

 

The crazy thing is, Bruce believes her, and he believes these people really do have his back. It’s a good feeling.

 

 

Pepper hates staying behind, but it makes it better to have Phil there with her, even if he’s focusing on coordinating their efforts. “Killian has President Ellis on an impounded oil refinery,” he says to Tony once he’s assured Tony that Bruce will be okay. “The others are going to be heading that way shortly, but you’re the closest, Stark.”

 

“Jarvis and I should be able to keep him busy until they arrive,” Tony replies. “I hope.”

 

“Be careful,” Phil advises.

 

There’s nothing else to coordinate at that point, and Phil sends Fitz and Simmons off to get food and a cup of coffee.

 

During the lull, Phil takes the chance to pull Pepper in for a long hug, and Pepper holds him tightly. “I should have a little time after this,” he says. “Fury wants me to head up my own team, so I’ll be traveling a lot, but I should be in Los Angeles and New York every other month or so.”

 

“I travel, too,” Pepper reminds him. “Just as long as I know you’re out there, I think I can deal with it.”

 

Phil leaves his arm around her shoulders and presses his cheek against the top of her head. “I really did miss you.”

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Pepper asks quietly.

 

Phil is quiet for a long moment. “I want to tell you, but I’m not sure myself. What I remember is Tahiti.”

 

“Tahiti?”

 

“It’s a magical place,” Phil says, and there’s something a little off in the way he says it. “I went up against Loki, and I remember getting stabbed, I remember Jennifer being there, but…” He hesitates. “I don’t know about the rest of it.”

 

Pepper tightens her grip on him. “Then let’s not worry about it right now.”

 

“I’m probably going to steal FitzSimmons back,” Phil says. “They know I’m alive, and they’ve had excellent training. I need people I can trust.”

 

Pepper knows that Bruce and Tony won’t be thrilled to lose their baby scientists, but she understands. “I’m sure we can find replacements for them, but it’s going to be tough.”

 

“Maybe not within SHIELD,” Phil says softly. “I hate to say it, but there’s a mole, and I don’t know where.”

 

Pepper doesn’t disagree. “If we capture Killian or one of his people…”

 

“We might find out,” Phil says, “but I wouldn’t count on it.”

 

Phil puts the coms on speaker so they can hear Tony as he directs Jarvis, who’s controlling the remaining suits, and is communicating with Rogers as they approach. If the people Pepper loved weren’t in the middle of danger, she might have felt more like she was listening to a radio drama.

 

“Heartbreaker, Casanova, a little help!” Tony calls. “Shit, this guy is hard to kill.”

 

“We’re about ten minutes out,” Rogers says. “Can you hang on that long?”

 

“I’d better, right?” Tony demands. “Guys, I’m not sure Killian is going down without green intervention. How’s Bruce doing?”

 

“I’m not sure I’m going to be ready,” Bruce replies, his voice gravelly. “I got a double dose of the drug too close together.”

 

“I’ll be ready,” Jennifer inserts. “That’s going to have to be good enough.”

 

Tony grunts. “Yeah, it’s too bad we don’t have more of that drug. We could turn it against him.” There’s a pause and he says, “There goes Heartbreaker. I swear, this guy sucks.”

 

“Nearly there,” Barton says. “Just a few more minutes.”

 

Pepper is a little concerned that those few minutes might be the difference between life and death, but there’s nothing she can do for him. All they can do is bear mute witness.

 

 

The IV is nearly finished when Bruce sits up and starts to detach it.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jennifer demands.

 

Bruce gives her a look. “This is Tony. If I can help, I will.”

 

Jennifer glares at him. “I know there isn’t a mirror handy, but you seriously look like shit.”

 

“And if I can transform, I’ll probably feel a hell of a lot better later,” Bruce argues. “I should be dead, and I’m not.”

 

“Which isn’t an invitation to risk death again!” Jennifer shouts.

 

Bruce glares back at her. “And I’m not leaving Tony to deal with this on his own!”

 

“He’s not alone!” Jennifer snaps. “We’re here!”

 

“Okay!” Rogers says, holding up his hands. “Bruce, unless you _know_ you can transform, you’re staying behind. We’re going to have enough to do without worrying about whether Killian and his people are going to be able to take you out.”

 

Jennifer breathes a sigh of relief, even as Bruce’s expression turns mutinous. “I survived a 30,000 foot fall,” he points out.

 

“And I nearly lost you,” Rhodes puts in. “Come on, Banner. Don’t be stupid about this.”

 

“I _will_ kick your ass if you get hurt again,” Tony says sounding breathless.

 

Jennifer grabs Bruce’s hand. “You and Tony aren’t alone in this anymore,” she says. “You have a team.”

 

Bruce slumps back. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

 

She lets out a sigh of relief. She understands Bruce’s need to help, but she doesn’t want to risk him, knowing just how close he’d come to death. Clearly, he’s not completely invulnerable, which means she probably isn’t either, but none of them really are.

 

Right now, though, Bruce is in no shape to go into battle, and she needs to know that he’s going to be okay.

 

“I’ll stay behind,” Bruce promises. “Unless or until I know for sure I can transform.”

 

“Good,” Jennifer says.

 

“Two minutes,” Barton warns. “We have a visual on the Iron Patriot armor. It looks like the President might be in it.”

 

“What is he doing?” Rogers asks incredulously. “Killian can’t come back from this.”

 

Bruce snorts. “If you ask me, he’s gone completely batshit.”

 

“Could it be Extremis?” Natasha asks. “The serum is unstable.”

 

Bruce shrugs. “He was going to use the properties in my blood to try to stabilize it, but he wouldn’t have had time to do so.”

 

“Would he have dosed himself with your blood?” Jennifer asks.

 

Bruce grimaces. “I don’t know.”

 

“I’m going to go with yes!” Tony says. “And seriously, guys, any time now!”

 

“Wheels down,” Barton says.

 

Jennifer points at Bruce. “You, stay.”

 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I’m letting you boss me around just this once.”

 

The Quinjet lands with a slight bump and Jennifer is the first out the back hatch. She immediately looks for Tony. “Tony?”

 

“Little busy at the moment,” Tony replies, and Jennifer finally gets a look at him, and he’s fighting off one of Killian’s goons, who’s glowing red.

 

“Go,” Rogers says. “Help Stark.”

 

Tony’s on one of the oil rig platforms, and Jennifer has never been so grateful for increased strength, speed, and agility, because she scales it the way she’d climbed the jungle gym as a kid.

 

When she reaches the platform, Tony is still slugging away, but he’s clearly flagging, and pieces of his armor are gone. Jennifer runs towards them and calls, “Out of the way!”

 

Tony moves at the last second, and Jennifer head-butts the bad guy in the stomach, sending him flying off the platform, and just barely stopping herself from going after him.

 

“Good timing,” Tony says, breathing hard. “Bruce?”

 

“On the Quinjet,” Jennifer replies. “We weren’t sure he’d be able to transform.”

 

Tony nods. “He’s okay?”

 

“Getting there,” Jennifer replies. “Colonel Rhodes?”

 

“Rogers and I are closing in on the President,” Rhodes replies.

 

There’s an explosion that rocks the platform, and Barton says, “Sorry! Turns out that if you put an arrow in these assholes, they explode. I’ll try to keep it away from the rest of you.”

 

“Anybody have eyes on Killian?” Tony asks.

 

The platform trembles, and Jennifer sees a man with glowing red eyes over Tony’s shoulder. She recognizes Killian from a write-up that was done in _Scientific America_ , but he looks very different right now. He’s glowing from within, and the fire takes on a green tinge.

 

“Oh, shit,” Jennifer mutters. “This is not good.”

 

“It was a risk, but you proved that the serum stabilized when passed on to others,” Killian says with a cruel smile.

 

Jennifer shares a look with Tony. “Uh, that conclusion is based on really limited evidence and very particular circumstances,” Jennifer replies.

 

“I guess that answers the question of whether you’re a genius,” Tony says, sneering at Killian. “The answer is a definite no.”

 

Killian snarls and advances on them. Jennifer puts herself in front of Tony because she doesn’t think he’ll survive a face-to-face confrontation, especially with a good third of his armor missing, and she probably will.

 

She hopes.

 

Jennifer hits first, hoping to take him by surprise, but he hits back hard, rocking her back. She swings again, her head ringing, and Killian blocks her punch and keeps coming

 

He scores a couple of body blows, and her skin sizzles at the contact. A fist connects with her mouth and she feels a trickle of blood.

 

Tony tries to intervene, but Killian pushes him aside and Tony goes sprawling. Killian keeps coming after Jennifer, and now she’s just trying to stay on her feet. She goes down to her knees and knows that if she doesn’t do _something_ , Killian is going to win.

 

She staggers to her feet and rushes him, and they crash through the railing and fly out into space. Jennifer wonders if she will survive the fall.

 

 

“Jen!” Tony shouts as the explosion rocks the platform he’s on. “No!”

 

He still has his headset on, so his words go out to the others. “Tony?” Bruce says. “What happened?”

 

“Jennifer took Killian down, and they both fell,” Tony says, still feeling sick, looking out over the edge. The fire blazes, and Tony can’t see any sign of life. “I don’t know where she is.”

 

There’s an inarticulate growl from Bruce, and then Rhodey says, “Rogers and I have the President.”

 

That’s small comfort with Jennifer’s status unknown, and Tony wants to fly down, but his suit isn’t capable of it. He runs for the ladder as fast as his injuries will allow and starts to climb down the ladder.

 

A familiar roar reaches Tony’s ears; apparently, Bruce has fought past the remaining effects of the drugs. Considering that Bruce had been able to do something similar when Ross kidnapped him and Jennifer, Tony isn’t too surprised.

 

When his feet touch the ground, Romanoff comes running up to him. “Are you okay?” she asks.

 

“I’ve been better,” Tony replies, panting slightly. “How are we doing?”

 

“We’ve taken out most of Killian’s people,” she replies. “The instability helped. Thankfully, he didn’t try using Banner’s blood on anyone but himself.”

 

Tony grimaces. “I don’t think he wanted to risk anybody being stronger than him. He thought that since Jennifer was stable, he would be, too.”

 

Romanoff mutters something in Russian, and Tony suspects it’s highly uncomplimentary.

 

They’re close enough to the site of the explosion to see the Hulk punch Killian, who flies backwards but pops right back up again.

 

“Uh, oh,” Barton says on coms. “Has anybody come back from a beating from the Hulk like that?”

 

“Nobody I know,” Tony says.

 

Rogers skids to stop next to Tony. “Rhodes is getting the President on the Quinjet. Where’s Jennifer?”

 

“We don’t know,” Tony replies.

 

Hulk pounds on Killian, driving him to his knees, slamming his fist down on Killian until he’s laid out flat on his stomach. Suddenly, Jennifer emerges from the smoke and the rubble. “Bruce!” she shouts. “I’m okay!”

 

The Hulk pauses only briefly, but that gives Killian time to scramble to his feet and slam his fist into the Hulk’s chest. Tony thinks he can see an imprint in Hulk’s skin. He takes half a step forward, wanting to intervene, but knowing that he’s outmatched.

 

Romanoff put a hand on his arm to hold him in place. “We have to let them work,” she says. “There’s nothing we can do.”

 

Tony knows that if Jennifer and the Hulk can’t contain the threat, they’re going to be scrambling to respond.

 

Jennifer springs forward, her arm locking around Killian’s throat. She twists violently, and the fire under Killian’s skin begins to die. She drops Killian’s body, and Hulk stomps on him for good measure.

 

Tony and the others begin to close in on them, and the Hulk drops to his knees.

 

“Jen? You okay?” Tony asks.

 

The green fades from Jennifer’s skin and she drops to her hands and knees. “Okay, I never really got just how tired Bruce is after a transformation, but I do now. Fuck.”

 

Rogers is at her side in a moment, pushing back his cowl and putting an arm around her. “I’ve got you.”

 

The reverse transformation is always something to watch, as the green fades and Bruce shrinks back down. His clothing hasn’t survived, and Tony looks around for anything to cover him with.

 

“I’ve got it,” Rhodey says, running up with an emergency blanket. “Barton and the President are on the Quinjet, and we have people coming in to do cleanup.”

 

Tony kneels down next to Bruce, who is starting to come around. “God, Bruce, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t,” Bruce says hoarsely. “Killian had my number. He was after me the whole time. He thought the serum in my blood could stabilize Extremis.”

 

“He wasn’t far off,” Tony replies. “He had better control than any of his people. Are you okay?”

 

Bruce sighs. “I’ve definitely felt better, but I’ll be fine after food and some sleep.” He glances past Tony to Rhodey. “Thanks.”

 

“Any time,” Rhodey replies. “I’m just glad I could be there.”

 

“Come on, Big Guy,” Tony says, rising and holding out a hand to Bruce, helping him to his feet.

 

“Where are the suits?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shakes his head. “Destroyed. They served their purpose.”

 

He doesn’t mind the destruction of the suits because they had been a distraction, and a means to protect the people he loves. Bruce is in one piece, as is Jennifer, and the world isn’t burning.

 

As far as Tony is concerned, that’s enough.

 

 

Bruce wakes up slowly, feeling sore but otherwise okay, the bed underneath him unfamiliar but still comfortable.

 

Actually, he feels pretty good. Killian is no longer a threat, and the Avengers had rallied around him and Tony. Bruce might not have much trust for SHIELD right now, but he thinks they can trust their teammates.

 

He smells coffee and toast, and he opens his eyes to find Tony sitting on his side of the bed with a breakfast tray.

 

“What’s this?” Bruce asks.

 

“Breakfast in bed,” Tony says. “Lucky you, there’s no kitchen for me to cook in, so it came from room service.”

 

Bruce struggles to sit up, grateful that there’s coffee. “Thanks.”

 

“I figured I should at least try to make things up to you,” Tony replies. “I got a call from the hospital early this morning, and that woke me up.”

 

“Happy?” Bruce queries.

 

“He woke up, and he’s going to be fine,” Tony replies. “Dig in. I already ate.”

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “You mean you had some toast.”

 

Tony shrugs. “I’m fine. You?”

 

Bruce sips his coffee and sighs appreciatively. “Getting there.”

 

“Look,” Tony begins awkwardly. “Rhodey and everybody else are in town right now, and I don’t want to wait any longer. I kept thinking that I had to get my shit together before I could marry you, because you deserved better.”

 

Bruce frowns. “Tony…”

 

“But I realized that we don’t work like that,” Tony says, barreling on. “We’ve _never_ worked like that. You’ve seen me at my worst, and you’ve stuck around, so I want to get married to you because I can say the same, and I don’t want anybody else.”

 

Bruce feels the grin tugging at his lips. “I don’t want anybody else either.”

 

Tony gives him a hard kiss. “Eat up. You’ll need your strength for later.”

 

Bruce smirks. “Oh? You think you’re getting lucky?”

 

“I’m hoping so,” Tony replies.

 

“We still need to talk about this, Tony,” Bruce says in between bites of egg and toast. “We can’t just shove the last six months under the rug, not to mention your challenge of the Mandarin.”

 

Tony sighs. “I asked Happy to watch Killian, and he nearly got killed for it.”

 

“That wasn’t your fault,” Bruce objects. “You can’t blame yourself.”

 

Tony shrugs that off. “But in the process, I nearly lost you.”

 

“I’m hard to lose,” Bruce counters, trying to shrug off Tony’s concern.

 

Tony grips the back of Bruce’s neck. “Bruce. I nearly lost you, and I’m trying to apologize.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Bruce replies. “I love you.”

 

“Ditto,” Tony replies.

 

“What are we going to do about the mansion?” Bruce asks.

 

Tony shrugs. “What do you want to do?”

 

Bruce frowns. “It’s your mansion.”

 

“No, it’s _ours_ , and I think that depends on whether you want to brave a city, or rebuild here,” Tony replies.

 

Bruce licks butter off his fingers and considers the options presented. “I think we should go back to New York.”

 

“You’re sure?” Tony asks.

 

“It’s the one thing I am sure of,” Bruce replies. “We’ve got moles, maybe here, maybe at SHIELD. The mansion is destroyed, most of your suits are destroyed, but we’ve got the Tower in New York.”

 

Tony frowns thoughtfully. “I’m thinking about renaming it.”

 

“To what?”

 

“Avengers Tower,” Tony replies. “We can’t trust SHIELD right now, except maybe for Coulson, so it’s time to start declaring our independence. Maybe it’s just the two of us and Jennifer for right now, but eventually, I think the others will join us.”

 

In some ways, Bruce thinks, it’s a leap of faith—but it’s one he’s willing to make. “I’m in.”

 

Tony eyes Bruce’s empty plate. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Oh, I think I could probably be persuaded to participate in whatever you have planned,” Bruce replies, and watches as Tony removes the tray.

 

“What do you want?” Tony asks, running a hand down Bruce’s chest to his bare hip. “I’d give you anything, Bruce.”

 

Bruce feels his pulse quicken. “I don’t suppose we have any supplies.”

 

Tony smirks. “I’ve been awake for a while, and I was feeling hopeful.”

 

“Then fuck me,” Bruce invites. “I need to know you’re with me.”

 

“Always,” Tony promises.

 

Bruce doesn’t bottom often, mostly because he needs to feel like he’s in control most of the time, and he doesn’t always when Tony’s fucking him. But now, he’s still feeling the effects of the drug and his injuries, and he’s not feeling super energetic.

 

Tony shoves a couple of pillows under Bruce’s hips, and opens him up slowly, first one finger with plenty of lube, and he’s careful and gentle in a way that he and Tony aren’t always with each other.

 

When he adds the second finger, Bruce’s erection doesn’t even flag, and he relaxes into the feeling of being penetrated. It’s been a long time, and it feels good.

 

By the time Tony presses inside him, Bruce is more than ready, moving his hips to meet Tony eagerly. Tony is still moving slowly and carefully, making each stroke count, and Bruce whines.

 

“I’ve got you,” Tony promises. “I’m always going to be here.”

 

Bruce feels connected to Tony in a way he hasn’t for months. Tony presses his forehead to Bruce’s, hips moving in fractions of an inch, and Bruce isn’t he cares whether he ever comes. It’s enough just to feel Tony inside him, to know that Tony is there.

 

“Tony,” Bruce says.

 

When he comes, it’s a release, and Bruce feels a little lightheaded, like he’s flying.

 

Tony lets out a long breath as he orgasms, and collapses on top of Bruce, and Bruce doesn’t mind. “That was good, right?” Tony asks.

 

“That was perfect,” Bruce replies, pulling Tony in tightly, and meaning every word.

 

 

Pepper gives Jennifer the once over. “You look fantastic.”

 

“You too,” Jennifer replies with a little laugh. “Much better than I do, although I’ve always thought that.”

 

Pepper glances down at her dress, a shimmery pale gray-blue that hugs her figure, and then looks at Jennifer, who’s wearing a similar dress in a deep sapphire. Tony had argued for green, but Bruce and Jennifer had quickly vetoed it.

 

“What if I _go_ green?” Jennifer had asked. “The color might clash with my skin tone.”

 

“And blue wouldn’t?” Tony countered, but had eventually given in.

 

“What are you talking about?” Pepper asks. “You look amazing.”

 

Jennifer shrugs. “When I showed up on Tony’s doorstep, you looked fantastic, like your suit never got wrinkles.”

 

Pepper grimaces. “Even I’m subject to the ravages of time and sitting.”

 

Jennifer laughs. “Still. I never thought you’d be one of my best friends.”

 

Pepper reaches out and grabs her hands. “How are you doing?”

 

Jennifer sighs. “I keep thinking that Bruce is lucky in a way. He never really remembers what happens when he’s green, and I do. I remember what it felt like to snap Killian’s neck.” Pepper opens her mouth to object, and Jennifer quickly says, “I don’t doubt that it was necessary, but—I still killed him.”

 

“I think it’s going to take a lot of time to process that,” Pepper says. “And while I don’t have personal experience, I also don’t believe that killing someone should ever be easy.”

 

“No, I suppose not,” Jennifer agrees. “What about you?”

 

Pepper shakes her head, managing a smile. “Well, Phil is going to be traveling a great deal, and I’m going to be working a lot. We’re hoping to make time to see each other, but we’re not counting on it.”

 

“And he’s still taking Jemma and Leo with him?” Jennifer asks.

 

Pepper shrugs. “Phil knows he can trust them, and I can understand his feelings on the matter. Bruce says they’re ready.”

 

She knows Bruce isn’t terribly happy about losing them, but as he’d said, “At some point, with people of their caliber, they have to graduate from being someone’s assistant.”

 

Pepper knows that feeling all too well, as she’d done a bit of her own growing over the last couple of years.

 

Jennifer hums thoughtfully. “You know, I had a case recently with some scientists. I might have a couple of suggestions.”

 

Pepper checks the time and says, “I think we’d better get into place.”

 

Neither Bruce nor Tony had wanted a lot of tradition, and they’d gone back and forth on where to hold a ceremony, especially since with Phil’s presence, they hadn’t wanted the press alerted.

 

In the end, they’d opted for a private room in the Los Angeles hotel Bruce and Tony had set up in after the mansion was destroyed. Since they were staying there anyway, there was no announcement to send out to the press, and they’d paid well for the employees’ silence.

 

There’s no processional, just softly playing classical music, which is probably Bruce’s doing. A few tables and chairs have been set up, but no seating for the ceremony, just an open area where Rhodey is already standing.

 

She and Jennifer walk up to join him, and Jennifer pauses to greet Captain Rogers, while Pepper stops to say hello to Phil. He kisses her on the cheek. “Hey. I was a little surprised to get an invitation.”

 

“Tony will never admit it, but he likes you,” Pepper replies. “And Bruce is pretty fond of you, too.”

 

Phil smiles a little self-deprecatingly. “Well, being dead apparently gets you a lot of goodwill.”

 

“It’s not just that,” Pepper objects, a little uncomfortable by the reminder that Phil had been dead, or close to it.

 

“I know.” He squeezes her hand. “It looks like the grooms are here.”

 

Bruce and Tony enter together, holding hands, and Pepper thinks they both look good, and more relaxed together than they have been in a long time.

 

Pepper stands next to Rhodey with Jennifer on his other side. Bruce and Tony pause to greet the others as they make their way through the room to stand in front of Rhodey.

 

The music stops and the others begin to gather around. All of the Avengers, other than Thor, are present, looking very snazzy. Rogers and Barton are in suits, although Barton eschewed a tie. Natasha is wearing a lovely red dress. Both Fitz and Simmons are there, similarly dressed up, as well as a couple of trusted employees from SI, including Cindy. Happy is present, although he’s still in a wheelchair.

 

Fury is the only one who had been invited who hadn’t shown up; Pepper can only assume that he’s still hunting for moles.

 

A stillness falls over the room, and Rhodey begins with, “We’re gathered here today to celebrate the union of two men who have chosen to join their lives and their futures.”

 

The ceremony itself is short and sweet, with a brief exchange of vows and a kiss that’s on the steamy side of passionate.

 

“All right,” Rhodey says. “I’d tell you to get a room, but you have guests here right now.”

 

There’s laughter from everybody, and Bruce and Tony break off the kiss with sheepish grins.

 

“Thanks for being here,” Tony says to Pepper, giving her a quick hug.

 

Pepper smiles. “It was my pleasure. Congratulations.”

 

Tony grins brightly. “Thanks.”

 

Bruce is hugging Jennifer tightly, holding a whispered conversation. Jennifer takes a step back, her hands on Bruce’s shoulders. “Be happy,” she orders.

 

Bruce smiles. “I will.”

 

They circulate around the room, and then wait staff begin to bring in the food. They sit down, Pepper at a table with Phil, Bruce, Tony, Jennifer and Rogers.

 

Under other circumstances, it might have been stilted, but Tony and Bruce are too happy to needle Rogers or Phil, and Phil and Rogers are apparently on their best behavior.

 

Bruce and Tony make it through dinner and a couple of drinks, and then they make their excuses and take off.

 

“They made it longer than I expected,” Jennifer comments.

 

Rogers smirks. “Newlyweds are all the same.”

 

The music starts up again and Jennifer asks Rogers, “Do you want to dance?”

 

A strange, wistful expression crosses Rogers’ face. “Yeah, sure,” he says. “But I’m not very good.”

 

“Neither am I,” Jennifer admits with a smile.

 

They head to the cleared area where the ceremony had been held and sway in place.

 

Pepper smiles. “They look good together, don’t they?”

 

Phil smiles indulgently. “They do. Would you like to dance?”

 

It turns out that Phil has some moves, and they dance to Mozart, and for Pepper it’s one of those moments she knows she’ll remember. She and Phil don’t get much time together, and that’s not going to change.

 

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” Pepper asks.

 

“There are things you can’t foresee,” Phil replies. “But no, I never did.”

 

And Pepper leans into him, determined to enjoy the moment.

 

 

Tony sprawls out on the bed, listening as Bruce gets cleaned up in the bathroom. He’s still having trouble sleeping, but he managed a few hours last night after Bruce wore him out.

 

“You okay?” Bruce asks as he comes out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel and wearing only his boxer shorts.

 

Tony leers at him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You were awake at 4 am?” Bruce asks. “And you didn’t even have your workshop to blow off steam in.”

 

Tony shrugs. “I don’t need a workshop when I have you.”

 

“And science,” Bruce replies and plops down on the bed next to him. “I know you too well to think you’re going to be satisfied without science for long. I wouldn’t be.”

 

“We do have ten floors of R&D waiting for us in New York,” Tony replies. “It’s going to be Candyland, Bruce.”

 

“That’s part of the reason we’re going back,” Bruce confirms. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I’m better,” Tony replies. “What about you?”

 

Bruce stretches out on the bed, his hands behind his head. “I’m not sorry that Simmons created the drug, and I’m not sorry it works. But maybe we should come up with an alternative that isn’t a drug, just in case.”

 

“You have more control than you think,” Tony argues. “You demonstrated that with Killian.”

 

Bruce hums noncommittally. “Maybe. I’m worried about Jennifer, though. She’s never been responsible for someone’s death before.”

 

“Neither of you had a choice,” Tony replies.

 

“I think her head knows that, but it takes time for the heart to get there.”

 

“We’re going to have to do a thorough housecleaning,” Tony says. “I don’t like the idea that there’s a mole.”

 

Bruce is quiet for a moment. “Maybe we need to take matters into our own hands. We could feed false information to SHIELD. Carefully, of course, but the kind of information that is a little too tempting for a mole to pass up on.”

 

“I like the way you think,” Tony replies. “Are we telling anybody?”

 

“No,” Bruce says decisively. “Not until we know who the moles are.”

 

Tony is quiet. “Then it’s just the two of us again.”

 

Bruce turns his head. “I think that was the whole point of us getting married.”

 

“We have a team,” Tony says, and he can’t quite believe that he’s the one arguing for teamwork here.

 

Bruce smiles ruefully. “We do, and I trust them as much as I trust anybody who isn’t you, or Pepper, or Jen, but I don’t trust anybody else.”

 

“And you don’t trust the people that they do?” Tony asks.

 

Bruce shrugs. “Once burned, twice shy, and I don’t really want to risk another kidnapping attempt. Or success.”

 

“I guess the only way to avoid that is for us to stick close together,” Tony says.

 

Bruce rolls to rest his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me.”

 

Tony plans on sticking as close as possible to Bruce for the next fifty years or so.


End file.
